Comrade and Cowboy both start with a C
by Godrukia
Summary: After Spike Spiegel leaves the Bebop, for presumably the last time, the Bebop undergoes many changes. One includes picking up a new crew member and brings a lot of her past and her affect along with her. Did I say "her"? Yes. As if the Bebop needed another woman thrown into the mix.
1. Intruder

She had been tossing and turning in bed for what seemed like hours. Edie had had enough. She rolled over to see her bedside, automated, clock read 4:36 a.m. Jupiter time. Gradually, she rose and set herself on the edge of her bed. _Something's not right._ She could feel it. Call it a woman's intuition. Whatever it was, it was making her anxious. 

Edie sat unusually still on her bed, her ears perked at any little sound. She was unsure and uneasy; something was off about the ship, about the Bebop. The Bebop was giving off a different type of aura, not of the one Edie had grown accustomed to over the six months since coming aboard. She quickly dressed herself in a large t-shirt that engulfed her dainty, curvy body. Tonight's (or rather this morning's) t-shirt was a classic, collector's item. Earth's infamous Transformers of the mid 1980's. Edie had an eye for such artifacts and keepsakes. At feeling the numbing coldness of the floor, she nestled into her gaudy pink fluffy slippers. Edie, however, had not yet acclimated to the frigid hard floor of the Bebop. Coffee sounded delightful at a moment like this. She scratched at her dry throat. _Can't go back to sleep anyways_. Edie shrugged off the thought of sleep, strolled over to her door, placed her hand over the motion pad on the wall and her bedroom door shot open. 

She settled in the hallway, for about a minute, maybe two, just listening. Edie listened for anything that proved out of the ordinary and in response the ship hummed in its usual harmonious tenor of machinery. Blackness blanketed the inside of the ship along with eerie silence. But what did Edie expect? That Jet would be up at a time like this? She snorted at the high regards. She was usually up before him. 

_Hmm..._ Edie muttered to herself. The sinister feeling that Edie attempted to offset proved to still hinder her though she was no longer in her room. Yet she continued onward towards the stairs. Climbing the stairs to the second floor common area, she didn't bother to snoop around despite her hunch. She despised the fact that the lights in the Bebop were still not automated by motion detection. 

_Forget it,_ she reasoned in regards to the lights. She didn't intend on turning on every light in the Bebop to scare away her boogie man. And the meager lighting of Jupiter's 63 moons gave off sufficient enough lighting for many of Bebop's walkways. Edie strolled on past the common area, _or as Daddy Jet claimed it the living room_ , and its ugly yellow couches to the next main hall that contained the kitchen, the toilet and Jet's quarters. The main hall also housed many other rooms in its branching hallways, but Edie didn't deem them important. 

The kitchen was the first door to the right, allowing her the freedom to walk further without aid of Bebop's light fixtures. The kitchen light flickered on and Edie went straight to the coffee pot. She had grown to crave her coffee black, that's of course if there is no tea. She preferred black tea or even better, green tea. Jet said it was a waste of precious Woolong if she was the only one drinking it. In a matter of minutes, Edie's black coffee brewed and was ready to drink. She contemplated setting aside a cup of coffee for Jet but...eh... she was just too lazy. Couple of sips of coffee doused her with some much needed caffeine. Yet, the caffeine did not quite cure the sense of unrest nor her zombie-like sluggishness. _How bout I just hang out? Maybe it will help soothe my nerves...Did I leave my stupid gun over there?_ Edie recalled disassembling and cleaning her gun just the other day in the common area. Thus, onward she continued, dragging herself back to the common area. 

It appeared extremely somber in the common area, much more than it did previously, when Edie had passed it on her way to the kitchen. She still didn't bother to turn on the lights. Alternatively, she prayed that she wouldn't jab her toe or ram her hip into anything on her way to the big yellow couch. At feeling the edge of the couch and clarifying that it was indeed the couch, Edie figured to throw herself on it, per the norm. But instead of flopping onto the comfort of the dirty, old couch, she found herself in pain. She had flopped onto something hard.

"Owww!" 

She yelped into the dark and was in utter shock to discover that she was not the only one yelping in pain. She had not flopped onto something, she had flopped onto someone.

* * *

Edie quickly realized that the body that she had plopped herself on to, was definitely not the body of Jet. So it was just a natural reflex to be on the offensive. Luckily for her she had, indeed, left her faithful 44 Magnum in the common area. In fact, she had left it on the chair that sat across from the big yellow couch. Edie quickly equipped herself with her Magnum and pointed at the sole direction in which she heard the masculine whine. She couldn't see a fucking thing, but her now proven-correct woman intuition told her that he remained there. You could cut the tension with a knife. Both didn't dare speak a word nor make any sudden movements. Just as she had psyched herself into calling out to the intruder, the common area light abruptly turned on. Both the stranger and Edie faced towards the doorway to see Jet Black, in pajamas, with his trusty Walther P99 within the grasp of his right hand.


	2. Sight for Sore Eyes

In front of Jet, stood both Edie and Spike with their guns raised at one another. Aside from the intensity of the presenting matter, Jet found the situation quite amusing. On one side, there was a lanky 6'1 guy with his Jericho 941 and on the other side, a petite 5' girl with her Desert Eagle 44 Magnum pistol. Both refused to back down.

"Who the hell is she/he?" they chorused in unison, neither easing their guns down nor tearing their sight away from Jet.

 _Oh boy, they are a lot more alike than I thought_ , Jet let out a big sigh, but not in relief.

"Well, I'll be damned. Spike?" Jet's gruff voice boomed across the dead silent room.

Jet walked over to break up the Mexican stand-off. "Alright, Edie, you can put down your pistol. He's friend, not foe. Well, at least I hope." Jet raised an eyebrow at Spike and in return Spike placed his Jericho onto the makeshift coffee table, opening up his arms in a gregarious fashion. Jet got a hardy laugh out of that.

"So, who's the kid?" Questioned Spike, sticking out his thumb at Edie.

"Kid?!" Edie arose her pulsating fist at Spike. "Why, I oughta," she grumbled.

"Edie," Jet intervened, sternly. Edie swooped right from behind Spike, all the while elbowing him in his side.

"Ah! Watch it, brat." Spike rubbed his tender side.

"Edie, this is Spike. Spike, this is Edie."

Both nodded at each other as sign of salutation.

* * *

Spike sprawled himself on the yellow couch and rummaged in his suit jacket for his pack of cigarettes. "Another kid, Jet? I'm quite surprised. One was enough."

Spike spoke casually towards the ceiling while nursing a cigarette between his weighing lips. At the word "kid", Edie cringed. She wanted to sass back with something but Jet waved out a hand to sustain her. Edie remained still in return.

"Speaking of extra baggage, where's Faye, Jet?" continued Spike.

At hearing her name, Jet's movement slowed and he grimaced. He sat himself across Spike. Jet no longer regarded Spike but turned his attention to his own hands. He examined and followed the fine lines of the rough palm of his fleshly hand. Then he peered at the palm of the hand of the prosthetic arm. The palm was simply smooth, devoid of fine lines.

"She left, Spike." Jet coolly replied, not tearing his eyes away from his two opposing hands.

Edie lingered around the two men, resting aside one of the ship's staircases. The air suddenly seemed so heavy.

"Left?" Though Spike's voice held no hint of surprise, he shifted uncomfortably. He flipped over to now face Jet.

"What do you mean?"

Spike slouched back into the couch, taking in long drags of his cigarette. Jet stalled, looking longingly onto Spike's cigarette. Edie, who watched the encounter, walked off towards the main hall leaving the old friends at bay.

Jet felt relief at Edie's exit from the room or more likely, out of the conversation. It's not that Jet didn't feel comfortable around his new comrade, but this topic was meant between old comrades.

"Two weeks after you left. She just packed her stuff and took off in her Red Tail. Hasn't been back since."

Jet wasn't one to make friends, especially since his closest friend and partner betrayed him and his girlfriend walked out on him so many years ago. He also wasn't one to get emotional about things. Yet, he genuinely cared for Faye. Sure, she was a pain in the ass and a hell of a complainer, but Jet recognized what she was seeking. She was searching for herself and a lost forgotten past. Those drives only blinded her from seeing what she needed to be looking for and that was for a future. Jet thought she'd find some sort of future or an idea for a future in pursuits with the Bebop. And maybe she did...in Spike. Jet warned her constantly of Spike. But, was she one to listen?

"Hmmm..." was all Jet could get out of Spike. Spike appeared too preoccupied with his cigarette to care for any other sort of reply. He took another deep drag and blew out smoke as he nestled his head on the couch, watching the fan twirl above him.

* * *

Edie entered Jet's quarters to snatch his cigars that rested on top of the quarter's desk. She didn't bother to admire his extensive collection of bonsai trees, as she usually tended to do, as she headed towards its exit.

 _Jet's not the only one who needs a smoke around here._ Edie's lips watered at the thought of the taste of straight tobacco. Rather than head back to the common area to fetch Jet a smoke and return to the awkwardness of their private conversation, Edie thought to fetch her own smoke. She returned to the kitchen, no longer craving coffee. Her cigarettes were stored in the kitchen due to the kitchen being deemed the only place suitable for rolling them. Edie fancied rolling her own cigarettes over buying them. It was a buzz to taste pure, untreated tobacco. A handful were already rolled up and ready to be smoked. Edie opened her locked case, that was hidden within one of the lower cabinets, and took out a tobacco doobie.

"Spike, eh?" The smoke seeped through her pursed lips.

Instead of making a hasting reappearance, Edie decided it would be in her best interest to pull up a seat in the kitchen to enjoy her tobacco. With each passing drag, she continued to repeat his name as if to jumpstart her memory. And indeed, she did. She remembered where she had heard that name before, along with three other names, and of camaraderie.

 _Camaraderie._ A smile formed between her loose lips, along with another puff of smoke. She liked that word. Never knew what it meant nor had even any prior knowledge of existence of such a word. That, of course, was until Edie and Jet shared a couple of beers in one of Ganymede's bars.

Edie had noted that Jet wasn't one to disclose personal information since joining the Bebop. It didn't bother her none, since, she too, didn't intend on revealing anything about her or her past life either. But after another successful bounty in Jet's home planet, a celebration was imminent, along with alcohol. Alcohol has a funny effect on people. The once private and stern Jet, turned bubbly and warm. Not quite outright bubbly and warm as in a teenage girl, but rather more talkative and inviting. Though he did not tell her everything, he explained to her that there had been a time when the Bebop crew entailed more than just him. At one time, the Bebop housed four other individuals. The presence in which Jet spoke of them proved that they were more than mere freeloaders hitching a ride. They were comrades. They were some sort of a rag tag family. The Bebop was once a melting pot of personalities, abilities and talents. A dog, a kid, a woman, a man and ultimately, Daddy Jet. In Edie's opinion, it was Jet that was the link that connected the odd squad together. Him and the Bebop.

Her smile extended even wider as she returned to the present. She, likewise, owed it to Jet and the Bebop. He was her comrade. He was her family. Though all he loved had abandoned him, she swore to herself and to the ends of the universe that she would never abandon him. It was the least she could do to thank him for what he had done for her.

Edie wandered into the common area with Jet's cigar along with her own cigarette perched between her two lips. As she carelessly held out the cigar to him, Spike perked his head up to face her. Jet nodded at her as he retrieved it from her small hands and fished for his lighter.

"A kid like you shouldn't be smoking." Spike snickered, inhaling a long drag.

Edie cursed his cool demeanor. She strolled on passed seated Jet, towards the yellow couch which Spike slumped himself in. All the while, letting out small puffs of smoke. Spike paid her no mind, rather he continued paying more attention to the cigarette his fingers securely grasped. As Edie neared Spike's face, she took in a long drag of her own cigarette and exhaled all smoke that her drag had produced.

"Thanks, mom." She smiled deviously.

"Hmph..." Snorted Spike, waving the smoke from his face.

Jet's tongue clicked at the sight of them.

 _Same game, just different players._


	3. Team Bebop, Go: Welcome Back Bounty

Three weeks came and went since Spike's return and revival and "Team Bebop", as Edie childishly referred the group as, received its newest bounty. Edie felt quite giddy at the first bounty with a new, or rather old but new to Edie, colleague. She was nowhere near ready to deem Spike a fellow comrade. He, just like Jet, was relentless in disclosure of anything personal. Spike gave no insight nor recollection as to what happened in the battle to settle the past. Questions like: _Is Vicious still alive? How did you survive? Where had you been all this time?_ went unquestioned and unanswered. Jet felt content with that mystery, and simply assured Edie, when she got curious, that it was Spike's business to tell or not. So she didn't let the whole Spike thing hinder her. Her daily routine resumed until she noticed that it, somehow, coincided with Spike's old routine. She found herself shooing off Spike when it was her normal time to be in the rec room, practicing. He, undoubtedly, would coax her as to who would want to fight her. She brushed off his taunts. He knew very well that she wasn't to be mistaken for a kid again. Though he had seen quite enough to tell him otherwise, he insisted on referring to her as kid.

"Do you mind not waking the whole galaxy with your trash-for-taste music?" Spike tugged at his disheveled suit and rubbed his tiring eyes.

"Trash-for-taste, you say!? You know, you're one to talk, fool!" Bit back Edie as she holstered her magnum and a secondary pistol in the back of her high waist jeans.

"And you also may wanna consider not leaving your ridiculous she-shit everywhere in the bathroom. I'm scared I may turn my hair cotton candy blue too by grabbing your shit."

"Bite me." Edie flicked Spike off as she slipped her hunter's knife into her leather boots.

"Are you guys set for this bounty?" Jet interceded the constant bickering that had ensued nonstop since Spike's arrival.

The useless bicker no longer was deemed a nuisance but rather a routine now.

"Okay. Norman G. Whethers. Wanted for theft of some of the most well known and liked banks in Venus. Last seen in Venus."

"And what's the loot on this bad boy?" Spike peeped in, settling his Jericho in the back of his navy trouser pants, hidden behind his suit jacket.

"2.5 million Woolong."

A light smile formed from Spike's, then, playful features. "Let's rock this joint."

He easily swatted away Edie and her sassy attitude. Spike didn't really work based on preparation and evaluation of the situation. He preferred simply grabbing his gun and flying off in his Swordfish II, sometimes with or without Faye's help, and nabbing the bad guy for the funds and a decent meal. It suited him better. He was a simple guy with simple needs. Edie's voice trailed off as Spike made his way down the main hall and into the ship's hangar where, along with both Jet's and Edie's ship, the Swordfish awaited him.

"Shit," scrambled Edie down the hall to join Spike in the hangar.

Spike hopped into the Swordfish and was already targeting the most fortune islands and areas of Venus. He took off without thought. Edie followed and high tailed in her Aguila.

"We'll split up for a wider spectrum. I'll check out D'Joir and you check out Port Labina." Spike's face blew up on her communications analog in the Aguila.

"Got it, partner." She didn't outwardly admit it, but she admired Spike's style. He was the get up and go type. The just do it type. She was once known for some of the same tenacity and enthusiasm as Spike. But she had grown to value something in this godforsaken world. Found something worth living for. Without a doubt, she was still tenacious, but that raging fire inside her slightly cooled by the fear of endangering her treasure.

* * *

 _ **...D'Joir, Venus**_

Spike canvassed the city in search for their bounty, Norman. As a convicted felon and wanted man, Spike initially assumed finding him wouldn't be difficult. He had a mug that few could forget. A massive gash across his left cheek served as a real hallmark for the felon's face. D'Joir was too nice of a place to let a man of his caliber drift free without raising an eyebrow. Yet a refined, well-to-do city was all Spike and Edie had for a lead. Speaking of Edie, Spike was not quite sure of the decision of splitting up. He had no knowledge of her capabilities. He supposed based on the word of Jet.

When searching the sweeter parts of D'Joir proved of no avail, Spike considered questioning D'Joir's slums. He checked in with local dive bars and some proved fruitful. They had, indeed, seen such a man with such a distinctive scar.

"Yeah, saw 'im around. If I recall, saw 'im last week. Came here, rambling on how he was gonna make himself notorious after a few swigs. Be the richest sumbitch around these parts." The heavyset bartender laughs and remains wiping down shot glasses.

"Have you seen him around lately?" Spike asks casually as he takes another drink of his beer.

Spike was more of a liquor's man, but the fact that it was 10 in the morning Venus time, and that he was on the job confirmed that a friendly beer would suffice.

"Last I heard bout 'im, that fool knocked up D'Joir's own prized Federal bank. Heard that from his friend, Fannie, who comes in every Thursday for a few."

"Where can I find Fannie?"

"Down the street, hanging out in front of Ben's General Store. He always sporting a raggedy-ass blue baseball cap. Can't miss 'im."

" 'preciate ya." Spike chugged down the last of his beer and paid the bartender, in addition to a generous tip.

He strolled down the street with his hands in his pockets, combing the crowds of people that tottered around the general store.

 _Found ya._ Spike's eyes land on a suspicious looking fellow with a blotchy blue baseball hat smoking a cigarette. Spike crossed the street, looking as if he was going to enter the store.

"Hey, you Fannie?" Spike stuck his head aside to see the guy lounged against the outside wall of the general store, leading toward a solitary alley.

"Who wants to know?" smarted back the alley cat.

"Got a couple of questions for ya. Know any Norman Whethers?" Spike ignored his sass.

"Any Normans, you say? Again who the fuck wants to know?" The man, presumably Fannie, inched away from the wall and stood straight up to eye Spike.

"You know, we can make this easy." Spike smoothly pulled out a cigarette and places it between his lips.

In response to Spike's cool demeanor, Fannie tensed up and figured his best bet to get the upper hand of the matter would be to attack while Spike wasn't paying attention. As Spike fingered his lighter, Fannie attempted to punch Spike in the face but his fist is met up with Spike's other hand. Spike clenched the guy's fist. Spike maintained his composure and even continued to light the cigarette that still lingered in his perched lips.

"Now, I'm going to ask this one more time. Know any Norman Whethers?" Spike went on as if uninterrupted.

Fannie swallowed hard. He ran into show offs all the time. All talk no bite. So it was easy to say that he had expected the same out of Spike. Even more so given his lanky exterior appearance.

"Yeah I know 'im." Fannie shakily regained his senses as Spike released his fist. "Did his job here in D'Joir, headed to his next in Labia."

Great.

* * *

 _ **...Port Labia, Venus**_

Edie shared around a photo of Norman around the docks to fishermen and docked vessels hoping for some type of identification. So far, most had never seen the man in a day in their lives let alone in Port Labia. So Edie figured moving farther up the island, into the city, would better benefit her in her search. The inner city limits of Port Labia proved to be quite appealing and influenced despite the harbor's sketchy image. Within the city lights, tons of shops painted the luxuries of the wealthy. Beautiful clothing, beautiful things, beautiful people. As Edie passed by the windows of shops, she observed her own reflection over the hottest trends. She had all those things before, but it was nothing compared to the simple life she lived now. She once adorned herself in the finest and trendiest that money could buy. She once endowed herself with the most expensive jewelry and constantly lathered herself in many creams and lotions. It was all about beauty, her past life. Now she found herself laughing at them, laughing at all of them. Laughing at their subtle misery.

Nearing Port Labia's Reserve Bank, she spotted a quaint cafe. She needed to scope out the area and what better way would there be to scope out than with a cup of tea while doing it. After ordering a green tea, she sat outside of the cafe along with many other patrons on such a sunny day. Edie mostly focused on the in and out traffic surrounding the bank. No one in particular peeked her interest. On the other hand, the patrons of the cafe seemed to consume most of the interest. She sipped her tea and observed the body language of a couple having, what appeared to be, a bit of a lover's quarrel. Edie smirked to herself. At the neighboring table, sat an elderly man with his nose deep into a novel. His posture affirmed his interest in what the novel contained. Across from him, sat two large built gentlemen. Their posture, too, spoke volumes about them. One of the gentleman had on shades and a baseball cap and the other wore a bright flowery button up, shades and a fedora. Their dress deemed them visitors or even, tourists. Edie got a good look at the face of the man with the baseball cap as she took another sip of her steaming tea. Though his face was rugged, his features were somewhat decent. He could even be passed as attractive. Edie shooed away that line of thinking. She couldn't, however, get a good look at the flowery guy's face. So out of pure curiosity, she made it an excuse to throw something away into a nearby trashcan. Lucky, lucky she. The man could cover his eyes with shades but he could not hide the large scar plastered on the left side of his face. Bulls-eye. The guy was hiding in plain sight under a flamboyant shirt. The irony. Just as she had thought to phone Spike on the discovery, she struggled to find her communications device as she fished within her pockets.

 _Wonderful. Just simply delightful._ Edie thought to herself.

Spike was gonna give her hell once he found out she accidentally left her communicator back on the ship. What added further stress was the fact that the communicator also housed a tracking device as to notify the team of her whereabouts. Well, she was going to have to complete the job solo. Edie continued reconnaissance on the two men as she returned to her seat. She could, just then and there, slap Norman in handcuffs and hail him off to the police but she doubted that the other man was unequipped and unprepared. So she allotted time to pass by.

Twenty minutes later, following a bunch of eye movement towards the bank between the two men, the two arose and parted ways. Edie tailed Norman as he roamed the busy streets of the city and noted when he ceased in front of a rundown motel. Instead of entering the motel, he dug in his shirt pocket for his pack of cigarettes and slipped one out.

"Need a light, big boy?" Edie ignited her lighter to let out a flame for Norman.

He bent forward toward the small fire to light his cigarette and stood up to see a cigarette in Edie's lips too.

"Thanks, baby." Norman's gruff voice befitted his large stature. "What can I do ya for?" He inquired, noticing she still lingered by.

"Why you sure can," Edie prowled with an alluring pitch. "You could put these on for me" Her right hand held her smoke, the other dangled a pair of handcuffs.

Norman clicked his tongue and held out his hand for the handcuffs. As she reached out to place them on his hands, Norman quickly affirmed a tight grab of her dainty wrist.

"I ain't going nowhere, baby." He growled as he squeezed her wrist harder. But Norman underestimated Edie.

After his tight squeeze, he'd unconsciously loosened his grip on her which she took advantage of. Within the loosened grip, she slipped and twisted her own hand to grab a hold of his wrist as well. Once she got a firm grip on Norman's wrist, she put all her weight in twisting his arm in the opposite direction. His arm gave way and Edie used his bent arm to push him against the wall. Norman roared in anguish and rising anger, aiming his free hand for Edie's neck. Edie's small and light body made it easy to dodge the flying arm and using her force, projecting herself away from Norman.

"You're one tough bitch, I'll give you that." Norman shook away the pain of his arm and laughed in enjoyment.

He positioned his fists upward, near his face, and was properly ready to fight her.

 _Boxer stance._ She let him take a few jabs at her, each missing their target. In order to watch his form and study his movements she had to play it defensive. She observed his oncoming punches and noted the arms that heavily guarded his upper body and face. Typical spots for boxers. But in boxing, it was illegal to hit below the waist. Mental note. As he kept attacking, he only used his arms, his legs were for footing and balance.

"Come on sweetheart, you're boring me." Norman sighed and put in less power and precision in his punches.

She snickered, "Going easy on me, ay?"

Using precaution, she targeted his lower extremities and waist. Rolling herself underneath his punches, Edie threw out her legs mid-roll to kick Norman's gonads. Norman squealed and no longer stood towering over Edie, but knelt on his knees and blocked any further damage to his pelvic region. Edie took the opportunity to punch Norman straight in the face and using his shoulders as leverage, flipped above him and wrapped her leg around his neck. She tighten her leg's grip around Norman's wide neck more and more until he fell limp. She handcuffed him and breathed in deeply. Edie knew she had to mentally prepare herself to drag this big lug all the way to where she parked her Aguila. Luckily, her prayers had been answered. The Swordfish hovered by.


	4. Beloved Ghost

**3 months later...**

As Jet cooked his famous bell peppers and "beef", Spike and Edie lounged in the common area. While Spike combed various planet police scanners and news outlets for any leads on upcoming bounties, Edie laid belly down on the couch reading mangas. It had gotten a bit more difficult to find bounties since Big Shot got cancelled.

"Why don't you make yourself useful, you wench." Spike slashed at her sourly. Edie simply peeped from under her manga.

"What a sour puss." She murmured to herself before redirecting her attention.

"Fuck it." Spike forcefully pushed aside the computer, sat himself up, and dug for his cigarettes.

"What's eating you?" Edie didn't pry her away her focus.

Spike took a few puffs of his cigarette and closed his eyes. He felt like shit. He hadn't really slept for the past week. His sleep was haunted by the same reoccurring nightmare and sometimes, he felt it even haunted him while he was awake too. Images would flash inside his mind. Spike wanted to scratch deep enough into his head to scratch at the images. Suddenly he felt a light touch. He flickered his eyes open to see Edie with her hand gently placed on his right shoulder.

"I'll take a peek." Was all she said to him. But he really wasn't listening. He was engulfed by the simple physical contact. He felt both disgusted and ensured by her touch. He gradually raised himself up and set for downstairs, emotionless. Edie had expected that sort of reaction and thought nothing of it. She figured something was gnawing at his insides. She heard him at two, three, four in the morning, either in the rec room or in the second common area that was just outside the rec room. She said nothing to him. Was it her business? No. Edie twirled the computer over and quickly got a name and face.

Joan Dilia. Last seen in Mars. Wanted for escaping bail. Questioned participation or acknowledgement of the murder of a Tharsis City politician along with extortion. Worth 9 million Woolang.

Edie studied the photo of a blonde woman with mesmerizing blue eyes. She didn't deny the beauty of their bounty. Murder? Extortion? Such harsh charges for such a pretty face. Edie knew better than to prejudge based on appearance. Women proved to be deadlier than men. Edie could validate that. Behind every man is a woman. The term "behind" does not imply that women are inferior to men, rather women support the men. Women are the ones whispering ideas in the ears of men, men just act as if they thought of everything themselves. Women were power.

Edie registered the insight on their next bounty and walked to the kitchen. Jet had just began serving plates when she entered.

"Got our next job." Edie informed Jet as she took a seat at the table.

"Good good." Nodded off Jet. Jet served himself and took a seat across from her.

"Hey Jet, what's up with the lughead?" Edie took a big bite of bell peppers and meat.

It donned on her that she was really eating another bowl of bell peppers.

"Who knows." Shrugged off Jet, looking unconcerned. He stuffed his face with food to avoid any further conversation on the matter. Jet theorized on what could be troubling Spike. The same thing that troubled Faye. The past. The past seemed to be like a open grave or a reopening wound. It secretly roamed the inner abysses of the mind. Again, it was just a theory.

The aroma of a cooked meal filled the ship, charming Spike into the kitchen.

"Bell peppers. Great."

"And beef" added Jet with another spoonful lodged in his mouth. Spike sifted through his bowl to find nothing but bell peppers. He raised an eyebrow at Jet.

"I found us a job in Mars." Edie interjected, directing her Intel to Spike.

"Where we headed?" Spike grumbled with food in his mouth.

"Tharsis City." Jet's eyes followed Spike. Spike remain unfazed and casually continued chewing his bell peppers.

"That settles it then. I'll set the ship's course to Mars." Jet stood abruptly to reveal an empty bowl.

* * *

 ** _...Tharsis City, Mars_**

Edie and Spike sauntered the streets of Tharsis City together, getting insight on the murdered politician. Ron Marco. From what they gathered, the guy was well liked and linked to the city. He had quite the influence and knew the right people to get the right things. Connected to police, connected to local gambling sites and connected to some dirty money. Depending on who you spoke to, you got a different side to the many-faced Ron Marco. When asked around if he had any close girl friends, most recalled a blonde, pretty young lady.

"He never said anything official in regards to her. But, there was obviously something going on between them." commented a co-worker. "I'll tell you what, I definitely did not expect to her to be his murderer. I mean, he had some interesting connections so she was the last one I thought would commit such a heinous crime."

"I know that pretty face. She looks like that young lady staying in that building over there." The fragile elderly woman pointed not too far off. "Sweet girl. Tells me good morning every day."

Spike lingered by the entrance way of the apartment, awaiting any cue from Edie. Edie investigated inside, looking for any clues. Undeniably, Joan would be under a false alias to hide her identity, so looking at mailboxes seemed pointless. Edie knocked on the door of the landlord.

"Yeah that's Melissa." The landlord smiled at the picture that Edie held in her hand. "You know, I never noticed how stunning she is. She's always wearing a hat that covers her eyes."

After peering at the photo for a few minutes, he directed Edie to the fifth floor, apartment E85. Edie duly noted the apartment's fire escape as a possible get away. She made her way up the five floors via the elevator and stopped at door E85. Edie liked to make extractions as painless and easy as possible. However, seldom fugitives, out of their own free will, handed themselves over. She needed to concoct an excuse to get Joan to invite her into the apartment.

 _Hmm..._ She could always be forthcoming with the woman, but she'd slammed the door in her face. It is not as easy as people think it is to break down a door. _Got it!_ She snapped her fingers and knocked on the door. No response. Knocked again to show her desperation. Moments later, the door cracked open and a woman in a tasteless bucket hat peeked an eye out.

"Yes?" The woman hesitantly quizzed.

"Oh my gosh thank goodness!" Edie made herself sound out of breath and sighed out deeply. "Hi, I live down the hall and I locked myself out! I tried going downstairs to talk to Gary about it but it seems he stepped out. And now I'm frantically knocking on doors to find someone with a phone! May I borrow your phone?" The woman surveyed Edie's petite structure and deemed her harmless.

"Sure. Come in."

"Thank you so very much!" Joan allowed Edie into her plain apartment.

"Phone's over there." Joan pointed toward a corner nightstand that housed a phone.

Edie made her way over and punched in numbers. Joan kept an eye on Edie as she made her way to the apartment's tiny kitchen. Edie waited momentarily and dialed Spike's number.

"Hello?" Spike's muffled voice told her he was smoking.

"Heyyy..." Edie threw him a playful, even a little flirtatious, tone.

"Edie?"

"Yep it's me! You won't believe what happened! I locked myself out of my apartment. Can you believe it?!"

"Huh? Edie, what in the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh you know! The apartment on the fifth floor. I let you have the spare key, remember?!"

"You're on the fifth floor?" Spike looked up the apartment building.

"Yeah, a sweet, pretty lady on the same floor let me use her phone. How considerate, am I right?! So you're going to come over, right? With the spare key?"

"Sure." Spike played along.

"Thanks honey bunny! I'll see you soon! Bye!" Edie hung up the phone before she could hear Spike's disdain. Joan still watched her.

"Thank you again! My boyfriend's on his way with my extra key." Edie walked towards door, Joan following her.

"Oh and one question, ma'm." She continued on in her childish cheer.

"Is your name...Joan?" Edie dropped the act and returned to her normal pitch.

In response to her question, Joan pointed her load pistol to meet Edie's magnum.

"Jig is up lady. Sorry I hate to do this to a fellow badass woman. But we gotta eat." Neither lowered their weapons.

"I'm not scared to kill you," Joan's velvet voice intoxicated her. Edie had to give it to her.

A gunshot sounded off outside the apartments that stole away Joan's attention, allowing Edie to kick Joan's pistol out of her hands. Joan tried kicking at Edie, but using her forearm, she blocked the kick. Edie pulled back her arm and aimed a punch for Joan's chest. Joan, aware of the punch, pulled away her body and grabbed ahold of Edie's fist. Joan flipped over taking Edie along with her to the floor. But she didn't count on Edie regaining her senses so quickly. Edie kicked Joan's stomach, sending her back. Edie jumped to her feet and tried going after Joan but Joan ran off to the back bedroom of the apartment, taking along with her another stored pistol. Joan shot down the windows in the bedroom and squeezed through them. Edie shot at the windows on the other side of the apartment.

"She's on back, Spike!" Edie cried out the window and turned to pursue Joan.

Joan tackled the flight of stairs called the fire escape with such haste that by the time she reached the bottom, Spike just arrived in the back alley of the apartments. Joan, panting furiously, stood still and pointed her pistol at Spike. Spike, likewise, did the same. Joan's hat flew off in the heap of the moment, manifesting her long gold locks. The longer Spike stood, staring at her face, the more he began to get deluded by his own imagination. He wasn't pointing his Jericho at Joan, he was pointing it at Julia. It was Julia. She's not dead. She's here.

"Julia." He whispered. Steadily, he started to lower his gun.

"SPIKE!" Edie screamed as she sped down the fire escape. "It's not her, Spike! It's not her!"

Spike froze in fear. Was he going to kill her again? Kill Julia again. The thoughts swirled in his head until he heard Edie repeatedly holler the same words. Over and over.

"It's not her!" _No, it's not._

Julia was dead. This woman was not his beloved Julia. Deep inside, he knew he should return his aim but he couldn't move a muscle. Something shook his spine and left him paralyzed. Joan kept her gun at his face but didn't pull the trigger. He was handsome. A dirty handsome. The man in front of her. And he lowered his weapon. Joan didn't want to shoot him, but wanted to keep staring into his brown eyes, eyes full of disarray and loneliness. She wanted to make him feel better. She wanted to cure him of his sickness. But she remembered the girl and decided she'd make a run for it. Joan dropped her gun and dashed down the alley, not looking back at the sad man. And he watched her run, even as his legs gave out from under him and he was on his knees. His Jericho laid on the ground at his side. Seeing Spike incapacitated, Edie jumped down the fire escape and sprinted after Joan. She pulled out her magnum and took two shots aimed for Joan's legs. One bullet successfully pierced her right calve and Joan slowed in agony. She tried to grab at the pain and didn't heed the alley's intersection with an upcoming street. Instead, Joan ran to the best her ability and turned back to fire a few shots at Edie. Edie took cover. Joan continued to fire shots until a car hit her, leaving her sprawled, unconscious, on the asphalt.

"Call an ambulance!" Edie yelled at passerbys. She returned her magnum to her jeans and made her way back to Spike. Spike stood still with his sight fixed on the alleyway in which Joan bolted down. His chest was heaving and cold sweat ran down his cheek. Edie walked to him and looked down at him. Edie wasn't that much taller than him on his knees.

 _Julia... Julia_

She didn't quite know what to do get him out his trance. Hit him maybe? Kick him back into reality? Sane Spike would've probably expected it and readily give out that type of treatment. But this wasn't sane, normal Spike. This was broken Spike. So Edie thought up something. _Is it a good idea...ahh to hell with it!_ She inched closer to him, rested his head on her chest and ran her fingers through his wild dark brown hair.

"It wasn't her... It wasn't her." She soothed quietly only for the two to hear.


	5. The Fighters' Tango

Edie's eyes fluttered open to see the desolate city that stood before her. The skyscrapers that once aimed for mid-heaven, were decayed and some even leveled. Each breath she took in was heavy with smoke and sod. The landscape that surrounded her was scorched and the cement was covered in potholes and puddles of still water.

 _Where am I?_

"Yo Eddy!" A voice beamed behind.

She knew that voice. She could never bring herself to forget it. Edie's heart pounded with such ferocity and desperation that it meant to rip right through her chest and out her breast. She fought the desire to turn around and face him. In secret, she missed his face. Missed his eyes, most of all. His eyes were always bright with determination. He could conquer the world with those eyes and she knew that was, exactly, what he intended to do.

"Eddy." He cooed.

She couldn't deny it any further and gave into him. Edie pivoted to see Felix with a shotgun firmly rested on his shoulder. A wide grin spread across his thin face.

"You still look the same after all this time." He chuckled, seeing the color drain from her face.

Felix still looked the same too. The two years that had passed treated him nicely and aged him handsomely. He ran his hand through his long auburn hair to pull it out of his face. He was more beautiful than she remembered. Edie felt foolish for looking at him passionately. She studied his stance. So self-righteous. The defiant smile that she fell for. It was like she was looking back in time to when they first met. Edie gulped hard and redirected her gaze to the floor. A puddle laid idle beside her and she could clearly see her own reflection. What she saw frightened her. It didn't depict Edie. It depicted Eddy. Edie had short, choppy bright blue hair and liked to wear dark make-up. Eddy had luscious long black hair and never wore make-up because she never really needed to.

"Eddy's dead." She breathed. Felix laughed hard and uncontrollably at her words. He, then, regained his composure and brought down the shotgun.

He aimed the gun at Edie and whispered, "Eddy's not dead. Not yet." as he pulled the trigger.

"NO!" shrieked Edie as she shot up from her bed.

She was drenched in sweat and her heart raced at 200 mph. The clock read midnight, Mars time. After receiving the payment for Tharsis City's bounty, Joan Dilia, and splitting it three ways, the three members of the Bebop did their own thing. By which means, everyone went to sleep...early.

Edie sat at the edge of her bed and covered her face with her hands. There was no way in hell she was going back to sleep to return to that fucking nightmare. In Edie's mind, the nightmare looped itself over and over again. She could still see Felix and see him clearly. She abruptly jumped out of bed and dressed herself in a sports bra and yoga pants. Edie needed to clear her head and what better way to do so than by hitting up the rec room?

She overheard the ship's hum as she walked down the hall. Dark enclosed most of the ship, but the windows in the downstairs common area's usually gave off a good amount of light to manage in. At last, Edie made her way in the rec room, turned on the lights, and dedicated her fury to a nearby punching bag. 

* * *

Spike spent most of the night contemplating on the last expression on Joan's face before she turned from him and ran. It mirrored that of Julia's. Of true concern. Of pity. Of genuine love and interest. Something he only found in Julia. It haunted him, that lasting image of that woman who resembled so much of his dead beloved. It ate him up inside until he just couldn't stand it. Spike tried drinking the feeling away, but all that accomplished was putting him to sleep. Which, he should be thankful for since he hadn't slept in days. Midnight he awoke with a nasty hangover that took a little over an hour to cure. And as the clock ticked 1:30 Mars time, Spike didn't know what to do with himself. His best bet was to sweat it all out. He loved the high that working out and training brought him. He jumped into jogger's pants and strolled over to the rec room. As he neared the rec room he heard noises, more like grunts. He noticed that the rec room's lights were on. He entered the rec room to find Edie with her eyes closed, on the floor, tangling her body into awkward positions.

"Put a shirt on. I'd like to keep my dinner down."

Edie peeked open one eye and snickered at the figure leaning on the doorway. "You're one to talk." she hissed back seeing that he, too, lacked a shirt. She closed her eye and tried focusing back on meditating and keeping her inner zen.

"What are you doing? Making yourself into a pretzel?" Spike asked in his usual uninterested tone. Spike's suddenly loud voice startled Edie and ultimately, ruined her concentration. Both her eyes burst open to see Spike inches from her face.

"It's called meditating, you should try it some time. And why the hell are you so close to me?! Heard of personal space?!" Edie exclaimed as her arms flailed in the air to push him away.

"Oh I have and I can say, without a doubt, that I do not end up twisting myself up." He pointed brashly to her posture.

Edie had an idea of where he could stick that finger. "You know, you being here gives me a grand idea." she sat herself up and rested her fists on her wide hips with a look of almightiness. Spike knew that look well and didn't want to give Edie any additional ideas by him looking up to her as she, currently, towered over him. He stood as well to regain his position as the higher and mightier.

"How 'bout a little match between the two of us? Those punching bags don't put up too much of fight." She teased Spike. Spike didn't take the bait, instead he turned his back to her.

"I won't fight a kid." His words stung Edie, however she used them as fuel.

"You won't or you can't?" She egged.

Spike made no indication that he regarded her last question and remained facing away from Edie. It annoyed her to no end and she hated to make such a sleazy move but he gave her no choice. She raised her left leg and targeted kicking his lower back. Anticipating some sort of action from her, Spike grabbed a hold of her leg, looked back at her, and chortled. Edie based her reversal on Spike's firm grip of her. She used his grab to pick herself up from the ground and aimed her right leg for his head. Her kick grazed his face as Spike let go of her left leg and quickly stepped aside. Edie landed, effortlessly, with both feet to the ground and sniggered back at Spike.

"Not bad." Spike's stance put him on the defensive and appeared stimulated by her sharpness.

Spike's legs twirled toward her and Edie ducked and weaved to avoid the force of the kicks. As she blocked one of his kicks with both her forearms, she slid her leg out to trip Spike. Spike jumped above her low kick and pushed back to regain his footing. And onward pursued blocked, reversed and attacking kicks and punches. Their footing matched evenly and their blows were anticipated and prepared against. Their movements were so fluid that they could've easily been mistaken for dancing. The flips, twirls, and high jumps put on a breathtaking show. Spike hated to say it, but Edie was surely a worthy opponent. She wasn't to be mistaken. Though Edie appeared tiny and delicate, she used her height and small frame to her advantage in fighting. Though her power could not compare to Spike's, her agility surpassed his. Spike admired that Edie didn't fight alone with her limbs, but fought with her body. While defending herself from Spike's last punch, Edie skidded back.

 _Damn, he's strong._ Edie assessed the current space between her and Spike and gained speed. Her hands and her strength were reinforced by the floor as she flipped herself, intending for Spike's shoulders.

"Oh no you don't." Guessing her move, Spike held out his arms apart and stepped back. Instead of landing onto Spike's shoulders, Edie landed between Spike's arms.

"Dammnit!" Edie squealed in frustration as she grasped Spike's upper arms to keep her from falling. Spike supported Edie's thighs and grinned in triumph.

* * *

"How did you know about Julia?" blurted Spike as the two smoked silently in the downstairs common area. Edie studied space's trillions of stars from the common area's many windows while blowing cigarette smoke up in the air.

"Did Jet tell you about her?" Spike reclined himself in one of the couches and stared at the ceiling.

"He didn't." She huffed.

"Then how did y.."

"Because everyone has a Julia." Spike said nothing.


	6. Lady Luck

2 Months Later

"OOOOWEEE! We need to celebrate!" Jet cheered.

He couldn't believe the fortune streak the Bebop was in. Nothing but successfully bounties, something that was so radical. In the past, Jet and the Bebop had hit a rut of unsuccessful, no money bounties. But all that seemed to change when everyone left and then Edie came in the picture. In secret, Jet thought of Edie as his lucky lady.

"No," Edie outright rejected. "I know just what you got in mind and I can already see it blowing up in our faces." She sat at the kitchen table and turned another page of her manga.

"Do you know who you are talking to? Edie, you're talking to a professional. We'll come back with a hell of lot more than 7 million Woolang."

Since they just got paid Jet cooked, this time with actual beef because they could afford it. Thankfully, Spike and Edie didn't damage their ships too bad this time.

"That's not how I remember things." She grumbled, her eyes not leaving her page. Jet waved her away.

"What do you say, Spike?!" Seeing Spike sneak into the kitchen.

"I do need a vacation. I mean there has to be more to life than a scruffy old man and a blue-haired kid." Spike lackadaisically shrugged and opened the fridge. Jet chuckled to himself and Edie flicked her chin at Spike then went back to reading.

"Wait," perked Edie. "A vacation? I guess if you put it that way, I'm in."

"Let's hit the casinos!" Jet threw his arm in the air in victory and continued cooking.

"I know I'm going to regret this." murmured Edie.

"Hey, when's the grub ready?" added Spike, looking out from the fridge.

 **...Mars**

"I feel like we're always in Mars." opined Spike as the elevator carrying all three of them lowered. Spike fingered a cigarette till Edie elbowed him and pointed to the posted suggestion: PLEASE NO SMOKING

"Man, Jet, you groom up nicely." Edie giggled.

"I'll take that as a compliment.' Jet fixed the collar of his suit and dusted himself off. "You didn't get the memo or something, Edie? I told you we were going to a casino, that means you're supposed to look the part."

Edie looked down at her apparel. She wore the same black crop top and high waist jeans she always wore.

"Are you saying I should've covered up my navel for such an occasion?" she jested.

"You should cover it up anyways." Spike butted in. The elevator doors zipped open to a luxurious lobby and countless of slot machines.

"Play nice, kids." Jet strolled off.

"Don't get us thrown out!" Spike called after him, hoping he heard him.

Spike grabbed a chip he found on the floor, flipped it in the air and walked off to the tables. Edie craved a drink and headed for the bar. She wasn't much of gambler. Frankly, she sucked at it. She would rather blow all her money on drinks than blow it gambling, losing every damn dime. Edie had no luck for casinos, nor any in her life for that matter. She took a swig of her gin and tonic. The alcohol made her feel warm. She could already feel the flush creeping into her cheeks. It had been awhile since she had anything more than beer so she wanted to start off her vacation right. As she asked for another, the bartender eyed her cautiously, probably mistaking her for a child.

"What child wears dark purple lipstick? Huh?" She hissed at him. He said nothing and cleaned the glasses. Edie was starting to get bored. She wanted to do something actually fun. Don't get her wrong, drinking can be a blast! But that depended on the type of drunk you are. Edie could turn into an emotional drunk at any moment.

"Hey, bartender," she was buzzed and giddy. "There any fun places around here like a roller-skating rink or something?"

The irony of such a question. Here she was trying to prove herself an adult to this guy and yet, she's asking for such a childish place.

"There is a bowling alley not far from here. Practically, down the street." the bartender answered.

"Thanks." She finished her drink and exited the casino. Edie looked up into the dark starry night sky and watched a star soar by.

Shooting Star, make a wish.

The streets were full of commotion. People in a rush to go nowhere, if you asked Edie. After asking an older gentleman who owned a small corner store for directions, she finally spotted the bowling alley. The bowling alley was colorful and played lively music. It kind of mirrored a club, in a way. Edie entered noting the atmosphere was full of smiling faces and laughter.

"Hi, I'd like to bowl." She told the lady in the front.

"How many in your party?" The woman looked swamped with work. Of course, she had reason. The bowling alley was crowded with people.

"Party of 1."

The woman finally looked up from her work to glance at Edie and Edie felt the woman pitied her. "I'm sorry ma'm. Tonight, only people with 2 or more in the party can bowl. We do have single bowling during daytime hours." Edie didn't know which "single" the woman was referring to but thought best not to over think it.

"Okay, thank you." Edie had her mind set on bowling, so she was going to see it through. There was no way Spike or Jet would want to join her. She just needed a random stranger off the street. She'd even offer to pay for them. She quickly exited the bowling alley and read through the crowd.

* * *

"Ein!" Cried a young girl with fiery red hair as she swerved through the hordes of people. A Pembroke Welsh Corgi dashed through the legs of passerbys, following a familiar scent. He raced to the source of the smell which amounted to a young lady about Ed's height. The Corgi jumped high into the air in front of the young lady with sky blue hair and the lady caught him in her hands. He licked her face.

"Ein! Silly boy! You don't just go crazy like that!" scolded the girl. She glowed in a permanent blush. The Corgi whined in response.

"Is this your dog?" Edie scratched behind the Corgi's ears and he wagged his tail in contentment.

"That's Ein. Have you met this lady before, Ein?" The dog barked.

"Hi Ein." Edie smiled brightly and then handed him over to the girl.

"Thanks. Ed's name is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tiverusky, the fourth! Or the infamous Radical Ed!" The girl threw Edie a playful smile.

"What a name!" gasped Edie. "My name is Edie, nice to meet you."

"Edie!? Your name is like Ed's name!"

Edie laughed, "You're so right! Hey where's your parents?"

"The Father-person is around here!"

Edie took her reply for face value. "Hey Ed, do you and Ein wanna bowl with me?"

"Oh boy! What do you say Ein?" Ed asked Ein and Ein barked in agreement. "Ed and Ein wanna bowl!"

* * *

Spike spotted Jet with two buckets of earnings.

"Where's my lucky lady?" Jet inquired.

"Your who?" Spike took a swig of his whiskey.

"Edie, where's Edie? With her help, I can take all this with us."

Spike believed Jet had finally lost. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I wasn't on babysitting duty."

"Well, go find her before all our luck runs out." Jet heaved the two buckets along and sat at another black jack table.

Spike figured it was about time to call it a day. With Jet's quick eye, he'd clean the casino, and guarantee a not so warm welcome back. Any more high winnings and surely they'd be kicked out. Spike tried recalling last seeing Edie. When they had all first arrived at the casino, she dawdled at the bar. Spike went over to ask the bartender and he'd remembered her alright. Couldn't forget her he said and went on about a bowling alley. He gave Spike the same general direction he gave Edie. Spike combed the streets for Edie and the bowling alley. He finally made his way to the bowling alley to find it crawling with people. Who'd to thought it? Spike believed bowling was dead but he guess he stood corrected. He continued to ask the lady at the front desk if she helped out any small woman with blue hair and she snapped her fingers and recalled right away.

"Lane 12." The lady returned her attention to her desk.

Spike meandered within the bowling alley, keeping an eye out for Lane 12. Sure enough Spike found Lane 12 and he found the surprise that it had along with it.

"Spike-person!" chirped Ed. Ein sniffed Spike's leg and pawed at him in excitement.

"Spike? You know Ed?" Edie asked, dumbfounded.

"Small world." was all that Spike said.

* * *

Jet began to get impatient. The more he paced, waiting, the more he was pressured to continue in his pursuits. But he knew better. He was already being eyed suspiciously. And on top of that, an unsettling feeling came upon Jet which unnerved him even more so. If he was betting man, he'd bet he'd be close to taking all the earnings to the Bebop but then suddenly something happens to where he loses it all. Jet never knew superstition until now. Until his lucky lady. So Jet awaited for their return. A sense of relief rushed into him at seeing a returning Spike along with Edie.

"Your Lady Luck has brought you something." Spike cautioned Jet.

"Jet-person!"

It was too late, all Jet's luck had run out.


	7. Dance of the Dead

"Eddy's not dead. Not yet." BANG!

Edie hoisted herself from her bed and rubbed her aching shoulder. _That damn dream again._ She picked up her bedside clock to check the time. 2:48 a.m. Mars time. The Bebop lingered in Mars a little longer proceeding the past day's events. Ed, momentarily, rejoined the Bebop, this time with her father's acknowledgement. Jet was shocked to say the least to see, out of all people, Ed in Mars. If he didn't know any better, the encounter could be considered luck at its finest.

Ed questioned "Faye-Faye's" whereabouts but thought nothing much of it. Faye was a free spirit much like Ed herself and Faye was the one who told her of the significance of finding where one belongs. But where did Faye belong? Did she not belong with Jet-person and Spike-person on the Bebop? On a different note, it didn't take Ed long to warm up to Edie. Edie was fun, Ed liked that.

"Can't sleep?" Spike caught sight of Edie, perched against a wall.

"Do you ever sleep?" She smirked to herself as she puffed on her cigarette.

Spike, still dressed his usual suit, sat alone in the lower common area, a glass of what she assumed to be alcohol neighbored him. Spike scoured his pockets for his cigarettes. Edie walked forward and rested herself behind the couch in which Spike occupied. Two thin fingers gently grasped her cigarette, pulled it away from her face and set it in front of Spike's face. It neared his lips and taunted him.

"Want a smoke?" Edie eased.

Spike turned to eye her and she met his gaze. His mouth slighted parted and her fingers brushed against his lips as she placed her cigarette in his mouth. His scent was that of alcohol and cigarettes and Edie indulged in it. She took a whiff of alcohol that lingered in his breath. Spike deeply inhaled his first drag of Edie's homemade cigarette and blew out in ecstasy. His body was in an intense relaxation, euphoric like, even. Edie strolled pass Spike and reached for his glass. She shot back a drink and liquor rushed down her throat. Vodka, she could taste it strong. It heated her. Spike said nothing, he just continued smoking her cigarette. Edie fidgeted with the portable radio she had previously left and played a song she recalled from one of Earth's American cult classic movies. Earth...Edie missed it. She grew up on it wishing it would no longer be a ruined rock, but be the beautiful planet it once was before the Gate Accident. The next song, from another cult favorite, roared Goodnight Moon by Shivaree. Edie swayed left to right fluidly, yearning for another drink. She reached for Spike's glass once more and finished the remaining. Spike didn't halt her nor deny her the last of his drink. His eyes simply followed her and took drags of straight tobacco. After finishing the vodka, she swung her broad hips softly and raised her arms to the ceiling. Edie twirled her hands effortlessly. Her movements, along with the music, hypnotized Spike. She persisted as White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane proceeded Goodnight Moon. Edie stood before Spike, lowering her arms as the next song played.

The song "Landslide", covered by the Smashing Pumpkins, was acoustic based. As Edie listened, her heart tore. She remembered the song, she remembered the lyrics. It took her back to her childhood in the wastelands of Earth. She remembered her cousin, Mikey who was significantly older than she, owned a guitar. She remembered her father gathering what little family that remained alive on Earth and took them camping. Edie's father warned all of them against living in constant fear. He told them that they could die tomorrow and their lives not mean a single thing because they spent it, fearing death. So under that night sky, the ten that remained, sat around telling stories and enjoyed their unity. Mikey strummed the chords to the song Landslide on his guitar. He, along with her other cousin, Lisa, sang the song. Edie would never forget their duet. It was absolutely cultivating. The small family clapped and cheered for an encore.

Spike abruptly stood up and towered over Edie. The movement brought Edie back and she gazed up at him. She opened her lips and sang to him.

 _Well, I've been afraid of changing_

 _'Cause I've built my life around you_

 _But time makes you bolder_

 _Even children get older_

 _And I'm getting older too_

 _Oh, I'm getting older too_

 _I take my love, take it down_

 _I climb a mountain and turn around_

 _And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

 _Will the landslide bring you down_

 _And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

 _Will the landslide bring you down, oh, oh_

 _The landslide bring you down._

Edie stood perfectly still as the song was brought to its last verse, not breaking eye contact with Spike. Linger by The Cranberries pursued.

"Spike, you know how to dance?"

"Huh?" Taken aback by the question, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked uncomfortably aside. He focused back at Edie. "Sorta, I guess." He shrugged.

As the song played, she took his hands and placed one on her hip, the other she held on to.

"Just move side to side."

She held onto Spike's shoulder with her remaining hand and Spike shuffled his feet awkwardly. Edie giggled to herself. Eventually, Spike got his footing to slow to the pace of the song. The two danced in place.

 _But I'm in so deep._

 _You know I'm such a fool for you._

 _You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha._

 _Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,_

 _Do you have to let it linger?_

Edie sang softly into Spike's body as she pulled herself closer. Spike stiffened but was relentless. As the song ended, their grips of one another lessened and Spike brought his hands down to his side. He peered, curiously, at Edie.

"Thanks Spike." She squeaked. 

* * *

As they laid in their beds, the two pondered. Though they had danced with each other, it was as if they danced with other people. Edie could smell Felix's cologne and Spike could feel Julia's soft blonde hair brush against his neck


	8. Just a Chip Away

The Bebop crew fed and harbored Ed and Ein for three days before her father called her back for the next trip back to Earth. Before leaving, Edie pulled Ed aside and handed her something.

"Here, I want you to have this." A necklace with a small white rabbit charm dangled in her hands.

"It's a bunny rabbit!" squealed Ed.

"This is Chappy, Ed. And if you ever need help or just want someone to talk to..." Edie pulled Chappy's head apart to reveal a chip, "just put this chip in a communicator and it will directly link you to me. No matter where you are or I am." She then rejoined Chappy's head and put the necklace over Ed's head.

"A gift! A gift!" Ed sang. Ein barked at Edie.

"That includes you too, Ein." She rubbed his back and he thanked her by licking her hand.

"Ed is going to miss Eddy!" She pouted and ran to hug Edie. A vein within Edie's neck throbbed and she shivered slightly. Ed didn't noticed, of course. Being called Eddy unsettled Edie but she knew Ed meant no harm by it.

"Edie is going to miss Ed too." Edie tried emphasizing the name "Edie" but knew it was going to fly through Ed.

Edie returned Ed's hug and Ed, along with Ein, ran to reunite with her father. Ed showed off her new necklace to her father and her father warmly smiled back at Edie. Edie and Jet waved as the three walked away from the dock. Spike saluted them.

"What was that you gave her?" piped Jet.

"A communicator chip."

"You mean, she can just call at anytime from anywhere? She'll be calling the ship non-stop!" The idea frankly annoyed Jet.

"No, Jet. That communicator chip is a direct line to me. So my communicator will ring, not the Bebop's."

"Solely yours?"

"Yes sir."

"Where y'get something like that?"

"An old friend invented one for me."

"So you're saying that's the only chip that can directly link you besides using our radio systems?"

"Well, I suppose you could copy that chip and it'd be another direct link."

"That's a pretty smart invention. I'm surprised something like that isn't already invented and sold around the galaxy. I mean you lose phone service and signal once you leave the planet. Plus, you can't use a phone to call someone light years away." Edie nodded.

No doubt Ernie's invention was worth trillions, ask the highest public officials of the planets of the solar system. How else would they be able to contact each other?

Communication within planets was through phones. Phones used cell towers and satellites to ultimately allow the passage of current. In space, vessels communicated through something similar to radio stations. Each ship contained an advanced satellite that covered a pretty extensive range. These satellites also acted as designated radio towers. Thus communicators, the phones of space, were born. Communicators used these "Space Frequencies" to tie shipmates together. For ships in space, as long as they were within the same frequency or their satellite ranges intercepted, messages could successful pass forward and back. For people in space, communicators synced with their vessel, under the vessels's radio systems. They could still call to their ship when they're off of it as long as they're in range of it or under its radio systems. On planets, communicators could also be used as phones. Mostly, the more powerful and the more wealthy of the planets were able to contact space through use of radio systems if they didn't particularly belong to a ship. But to be able to contact a different galaxy, was unheard of and physics deemed impossible. Trans-dimensional communication.

Ernie's invention did not rely on satellites, towers nor stations to fortify the link. Rather it focused, primarily, on the device itself. A specific routing number given to each individual communicator, deep within its coding. Encoded within the chip in Chappy was the specific routing number to Edie's personal communicator. Just as a person would slip a credit card or any other card through a communicator, all Ed had to do was slip in the chip in similar fashion. The communicator could phone as well as track Edie's whereabouts. Whether she'd be in a loophole to another galaxy or she'd still be in same solar system. Edie once feared Felix hung over her due to this invention, but Edie trashed her old communicator and through Jet, got a new one.

* * *

While Jet cooked up food on the stove, Edie accompanied him in the kitchen, flipping through a new manga.

"Edie get your ass off the kitchen counter! Counters are not for asses." lectured Jet as he mixed the food. Edie ignored his scolding and swayed her legs back and forth like a kid on the playground.

"Hey Jet," she piped carelessly, not taking her eyes off the magazine in her hands.

"Hmm?" Jet looked over to her and continued stirring.

"Did ever you ever see yourself settling down and having a family?"

Though she appeared more interested in the dialect of her newest manga, she eagerly anticipated his response. Jet stopped stirring and pondered on his answer.

"Sure." He nonchalantly stated and returned to the green peppers. "When I was young and when I first met Alisa." Jet never spoke of Alisa but by his tone, Edie guessed she was once someone important to him. Silence pursued. "Do you see yourself settling down and starting a family?" He asked in return. Edie closed her manga and placed it next to her. Her hands grabbed the edge of the counter top.

"To be honest, Jet, I ask myself that same question all the time. I don't think I deserve that normal life." Edie teethed her lower lip.

Edie wasn't quite forthcoming about herself to Jet either. So Jet was in the dark in regards to her past. To Eddy, Felix, and La Puerta de la Muerte. Jet had no basis to judge as to what she did and did not deserve. Jet was not God to judge anyways.

"Maybe it's you don't think you can stomach it." Edie tittered at his words.

"Maybe you're right. I don't think I can see myself playing the perfect homemaker."

"I think you have some qualities that could, perhaps, potentially make you a decent homemaker."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Edie raised her eyebrows at Jet.

"Well, for starters, you sure did handled Ed a hell of lot better than we ever could." joked Jet. Edie laughed.

"I had a little sister. She would've been around Ed's age by now." Jet looked up from the stir fried green beans and nodded in understanding.

"No wonder you warmed up to her so well. You know Edie, she adores you. I think that was the reason she wanted to do everything with you those few days she was here." Jet finished cooking and set the green beans aside.

Edie smiled at him, a tear slid down her cheek. Jet, unaware of the right words to help, clapped his hand on her shoulder.

"I bet she'll call you every chance she gets and won't take that damn necklace off." He squeezed her shoulder a bit too hard. "Supper's ready." She embraced his touch by placing her soft hand over his.

"I'm starving."


	9. El Caballo de Carreras Llamado Destino

_**Sicut Terra, Planet Kepler**_

"Okay, the information we dug up on this guy is that he fancies casino and betting grounds. Says here, he's trained and proficient in mixed martial arts."

"He shouldn't be too much a problem. A black market dealer. A regular sleaze ball." chimed in Spike. Edie growled at Spike's interjection.

"At least wait till I'm done speaking, you heathen." spat Edie as she glanced at her communicator.

They began their search throughout the undergrounds of Sicut. They mostly spoke to small shops and businesses to see if they heard or knew of a man named Tomas Brayne. It was difficult to determine whether most of the owners were truthful or not. The shops had looked sketchy enough, the appearance of the owners further heightened the suspicion. One shop caught Edie's attention but for another reason.

"More fucking Manga? I think you have a serious problem." He pointed to the bag full of manga in Edie's hand.

"Idiot!" She threw out her arm and thrust for Spike's face. She succeeded in ramming his nose in. He bellowed in pain and pinched his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Goddammit Edie! I ought to throw that shit in the trash where it belongs!" Spike barked in her face.

"My mangas are my own fucking business!" She reciprocated his glare and screamed back.

A crowd of people gathered near them and held out exchange cards full of Woolang. Edie and Spike quickly extinguished their squabble and overheard the conversations of the crowd.

"I'm putting all my Woolang on Big Al's Sweet Victory. Did you see her last race? Godspeed, that horse." said one man.

"No way, I read you're more likely to win betting under Knowles. He's already won 5 races within the past 2 years. Not bad!" said another.

"Excuse me, when's the race?" Butted in Edie.

"You don't know?! It's been all over the paper. Today at 3. Better get in your bets now before they close it down."

"Thanks." said Spike, nasally, as he looked down at his watch. He, then grappled Eddie's arm and tugged her along.

 _...2:45_

"He would be around here." Spike searched the faces of the multitudes in hopes of recognizing Tomas. Edie went to share a photo to the Bookies to see if they had any recollection of such man. She sped back to Spike.

"Yeah he's here all right. Some bookie said to expect him in one of the VIP boxes in the stadium." She gleamed. Luckily for them, the stadium only held 5 VIP boxes. The two split up to peer through the glass to see those that housed the boxed rooms.

"Found him!" Edie called out to Spike. The problem that the pair did run into, though, was the fact that access to such rooms needed credentials. And conveniently, on top of that, the box Tomas and some other unknown person sat in was guarded.

"Hi," Edie put on a warm smile, "Tomas told us he'd be in here and wanted us to stop by to see him. My boyfriend and I are old friends of his. Do you mind if we say hi?"

"Wait here." The bulky guard walked into the box, leaving the door ajar and whispered into the ear of the stranger who sat beside Tomas. The stranger then turned his attention to Tomas and said something to him. Spike and Edie couldn't hear his words. Tomas looked back, stood up and brushed himself off. He walked to the door. Noticing that the guard had his back towards them, Spike took advantage of the situation. He threw himself in the air and kick the guard in the head. Spike kicked him with such power that it knocked the guard cold on the floor. Edie pulled out her magnum and pointed it at Tomas.

"Sorry Tomas, you gotta come with us." She grinned. Tomas stood still and his companion arose from his chair. Tomas's companion dressed to impressed. He turned around and it became apparent to both Spike and Edie that the man held something to his side.

"Eddy?" inquired the dark figure. The stranger's face hid beneath the shadows due to the sun's placement. Edie's shoulders tensed. "Ahh... Eddy, that _is_ you. I barely recognized you...You look so different." The man eased forward allowing lighting to seep through the room.

"John?" Edie's eyes widened in terror as his face came to light.

"I could never forget that squeaky voice, though." chuckled John.

"What are you doing here, John?" she attempted to keep her control of her heart's pace and made herself wary of his movements.

"Business, as usual. Shit Eddy, aren't you supposed to be dead? Of course, I'm not surprised to see that you're not."

"Long story."

"Isn't it always?" He mused.

"Who is this asshole?" blurted Spike as he watched their bounty.

"John Tully. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." John bowed courteously.

"Old friend of yours?" Spike questioned Edie, still eyeing Tomas.

"Old colleague." Spike opened his mouth to say something further but Edie raised her hand at him. "Don't tell him a thing. Not a fucking word." She hissed at him. John clicked his tongue.

"Don't trust me, huh Eddy?"

"I'm just going to take Tomas and leave."

"You know, I can't let you do that." John tugged at his gun's safety. Edie shifted her aim for John.

"Take him and leave us." She demanded Spike.

Her hand movements helped Spike establish that she was referring to him. Spike grabbed Tomas's arm and dragged him from the box. Oddly, Tomas wasn't resisting nor showing off his recognized skill. Spike closed the door behind him and reached for his handcuffs. Trying to find an opening, Tomas swerved away from Spike and aimed his leg for Spike's neck. Spike, awaiting the resistance, blocked Tomas's kick. He then countered with a knee to Tomas's side. Tomas, thrown back by the blow, tried kicking Spike's feet from under him. Spike jumped over his kick and kicked Tomas's cheek. Blood oozed from Tomas's mouth and the ensuring pain enraged him. He felt like a fool. Tomas threw punches but they landed in empty air. Spike dodged all of them rather quickly. Going for another kick, Tomas's leg forcibly crossed but Spike caught it and punched Tomas squarely in the face. Tomas collapsed to the ground. Spike sighed in annoyance and flung Tomas's body over his shoulder, making his way to the nearest police station.

* * *

"What are you going to do Eddy? Kill me?"

"He was bound to find out about me regardless if I kill you or I don't." Edie sassed in return.

"My My, have you gotten soft." smirked John.

"Just sit down and enjoy the race, John. I'm not killing you today. But if we meet again, I will have no choice but to kill you. That is, if you cross me."

"Adios, Eddy." John turned around and walked back to his seat.

"Hasta la vista, John." She saluted him with her gun and she, too, turned to exit.

"Hasta pronto." John whispered to himself as he watched what remained of the race.

* * *

Edie refused dinner and excused herself to confinement within her room. Her past cursed her. No matter how hard Edie fought against the grim reflection, her mind kept her from even considering sleep. She sat on her bed in a large sweatshirt, meagerly curling her limbs into her grasp. She held herself and fought back tears. She couldn't allow her past to rot her insides and tear apart the Edie she had raised from Eddy's ashes. She wasn't going to cry. She had done her crying over Felix and La Puerta a long time ago and vowed to leave those tears there in the past. There was a sudden pounding at Edie's door that shook her.

"Let me in." commanded the voice. Edie stayed quiet and eyed the door, curiously. "Fuck this, I'm coming in."

The door to Edie's quarters shot open and a figure leaned on the door post. Edie loosened her grip on her legs and eased her knees.

"Here. Supper. I don't know when I turned into room service." Spike grudging dropped the plate of food onto her bedside counter space. As he made his way out, he turned his head back and pitched in, "Your blue hair is falling out, you may wanna buy more paint."

At that, Edie sprawled, jumped up, and towered (not by much of course) over Spike's body. She was livid. Here she was glooming over her past, minding her own fucking business, and this pissant feels the need to relish in it?

"Why you low-life scum." exasperated Edie as she laced her fingers around his throat and shook him with her might."My hair is not falling out! It's growing out you dumbass! How dare you!?"

"You bitch! You mean you're not a natural cotton candy?" Spike squeezed out.

This infuriated Edie even more so causing her to continue to shake him hard and pull at him. Spike tried ripping her clutch of his neck but the more he tugged at her arms, the deeper she sank in her nails. He considered his next best choice to be hitting back in defense. Spike pulled aside his hand and made a lousy fist. He aimed a small punch for an area that would not, technically, cause collateral damage.

"OWWW!" uttered Edie as she released Spike and reflexively, rubbed her breast. "I might as well give you a low blow and kick you in the dick." Edie jumped off her bed. Spike rubbed at his neck and scowled.

"Oh, don't cry you big baby. Stay here, I'm going to get something to help out that neck of yours." She noted the small incisions her nails left.

"Goddammit, that hurt. I wasn't even wearing a bra, that dick." piped Edie as she exited her quarters.

...

"Here. A peace treaty." Edie handed Spike a glass while she set aside her first aid kit. Spike perched himself on Edie's bed and sipped the clear liquid.

"What is this? Moonshine?"

"Bingo!" praised Edie. She went on to dress his wounds, dousing them with alcohol.

"Where'd you get it from?" Spike seemed unfazed by the sting of the alcohol and placidly, drank more.

"It's my stored stash. It gives to know the right people." she snickered. "Don't tell Jet about it or he'll raid my room."

"Pretty good." He felt the rush of hot liquid burn his throat. Nothing he couldn't handle.

"Done." She gently traced along the band-aids that bonded his neck. Spike's skin crawled with goosebumps at Edie's cold touch and the hairs of the back of his neck peaked. Edie reached across Spike to snag her cigarettes. She lit the cigarette that drooped in her moist lips and blew smoke in his face. She was surprised to get no reaction out of Spike. He merely gazed at her, his face unreadable. Unexpectedly, he broke his stare and turned his attention to the drink in his hand. His lowered eyes gave away to something colorful, hues of pink and red.

"What's that?" Spike nodded his head towards Edie's thigh. Edie, resting above her calves, pointed to her thigh.

"You mean my tattoo?" The tattoo was entirely too large; it covered all of her thigh. "Cherry blossoms."

The cherry blossoms were shaded in and so defined, that they could be easily mistaken for real ones. The branch that held the blooming cherry blossoms was grimly dark, to the point of being black, and appeared to have belonged to a scorched tree. Not all of the buds on the branch bloomed brightly.

Edie watched him peer at her thigh and secretly, it excited her. She maintained herself with a hand holding her up against her bed and the other fondling with a cigarette. Spike threw back the last of the moonshine and felt heavenly. He craved Edie's smoke. Her cigarettes gave him a better edge than his own.

"Fuck, I could really go for a cigarette." he grumbled softly.

In response, Edie grabbed another, turning on her radio in the meantime. She handed Spike the cigarette and lit it. Edie felt great. She had a drink or two of moonshine and felt like soaring.

"More moonshine?" offered Edie, with the bottle in her hand. Spike nodded and Edie refilled his glass.

Edie's favorite band boomed in the background. A soft metal of sorts. Edie and Spike sat in silence, on Edie's bed, for a least 30 minutes just smoking and drinking. Neither felt obligated to stir up conversation, but both were completely content with silence. Though they sat next to each other, their minds were thousands of miles apart. Spike fidgeted ever so slightly, awakening Edie. She brought both feet down to the floor and arose from the bed. Spike's eyes didn't follow her. He spaced out, eyeing his drink. The alcohol and tobacco awoke her to memories. Memories that ached her loins and dried her mouth.


	10. Lusting a Different High

She was sure this is was to end in disaster but the buzz of moonshine and tobacco made anything sound like a "plausible" idea. Edie didn't need neither of the two highs to give her balls. She had balls. Balls of steel. She could come on to or approach a man without the aid of either or. It wasn't balls she needed now, she needed decision making skills. But alcohol and drugs seemed to obstruct the ability to make informed decisions. _Never mind that_ , she swatted away such "nonsense".

Edie lingered before Spike and raised her hand out forward to near his face. She uplifted his chin to read his eyes. She read nothing, she found nothing in them. She did, however, find something peculiar about them. His eyes held two separate colors, two different shades of brown. Edie held his face and looked closer. Yes, she could see now how they differed.

"Your eyes..." She caressed the right side of his face. Spike said nothing he simply blinked at her. It was as if he went limp. He didn't move his body nor did his expressionless face change. Spike's body was physically there in Edie's room but his mind wandered elsewhere. Edie gently perched her lips on his forehead and ran her fingers through his thick hair. She didn't wait for a counteraction on Spike's part to serve as signal to continue further or to cease. Her hands held his face upright and Edie eased closer brushing her lips against his chin and the corners of Spike's mouth. As if something snapped within him, he quickly grabbed a hold of Edie's hands and tore them from his face. He elevated himself, opened her door, and steered out of the room. Edie shot up and ran to close her door behind him and rested herself on the wall. From afar she could hear things being thrown about.


	11. The Ghost of Edith Rose Grimes

_**Venus**_

Carmen awoke to find, other than her, the bed empty. She peered from under the sheets and perused the room. No sight of him. Duty called, no doubt. A silk night robe cascaded Carmen's bare body as she made her way to his office. She leaned at the doorway of his office to see his back to her. She clicked her manicured nails against the door to emphasize her presence. The office chair twirled to present Felix with phone pressed against his ear. As he affirmed her position, Carmen drifted off into mansion.

"Yes, good talking to you too, ambassador Jiechi." Felix hanged up the phone and turned his attention to his screen. His screen indicated an incoming call from Planet Kepler. He received the call.

"Hello old friend." Upon the screen was the face of Felix's old associate, John Tully.

"I see Venus has treated you well." acknowledged John, noting Felix's tan.

"Much like home. The weather can be quite similar."

"Ah yes indeed." John nodded. They referred to Earth's South American region, their empire's home of origin. "How is the very lovely, Ms. Amado?" he added.

"Carmen?" Felix swished his glass of cognac. "She is well. Now, I know you did not call to ask about my endearing fiancée. So I will ask you, what is the intent of this call?"

"Well, I thought you might want to know of the ghost I encountered the other day." John jested, anticipating Felix's reaction to his news.

"Ghost, you say? John, you and I both know very well the amount of skeletons in our closet." Felix spoke literal. "So enlighten me, which coffin did we not nail properly?"

"That of a dear friend." John ensued.

John was amused, to say the least, to find that Edith Rose Grimes was not dead. Though it had been a direct order from head, 2 years ago. He wondered if Felix had anything to do with such insubordination. The same Felix who helped build La Puerta to its current universal reign. John's words peaked Felix's attention and did away with his lackadaisical attitude.

"Who?" John saw that Felix grew suddenly serious. He laughed to himself.

"Your sweet prodigy, Eddy." giggled giddy John.

For a brief moment, John caught sight of Felix's eyes widen. But just as quickly as he saw them, they just as quickly regressed. Though the news of Eddy being alive stunned him, Felix remained his cool exterior.

"What are you talking about John? We dealt with that situation years ago." Felix denied.

"Are you challenging my own two eyes? Are you saying they're deceivers?"

Felix knew he should've ordered Eddy's remains back to headquarters rather than take confirmation of her death through word of mouth. He wanted to give Eddy a proper burial. A burial he deemed her worthy of. But they said no, they knew what Felix intended for her. In fact, he was, initially, ordered to kill her. Luckily, fate intervened. Felix was assigned to another matter and a group of fellow _Polillas_ were ordered to get rid of her in his stead.

Felix swallowed the remaining of cognac. "Head did order her dead for good reason." He murmured to himself.

"She's a bounty hunter now." John raised his eyebrows. "Using her skill in a different way."

"Yeah that was her problem, she had too much of a heart for this job." Felix held on to his glass.

"Her death was under the old head's jurisdiction. He's been long dead now. So what do you say we should do, boss."

"She's an asset, John... and a risk. So she's got two options. Either one, join back with La Puerta and use what we gave her or two, die. And this time, stay dead."


	12. A Comrade's Care

Edie's hangover kept her woozy and disoriented. She staggered pass Jet grooming his bonsai.

"Don't ask." was all Jet could make out of her slur of words.

She continued forth to the garage to her Aguila. Edie opened the garage door to the shipping bay. Outside the sun shone brightly and high above her. A beautiful day on Planet Kepler.

"Where do you think you're going?" hounded Jet behind her slump figure.

"The Aguila, it needs repairs."

"I repaired it yesterday." Jet scratched his head in confusion.

"It needs a good wash, don't you think?" Edie slew a pail across the floor and readied it with soap and water.

"Spike mentioned you ran into someone from your past yesterday. Do you want to talk about that or...?" hesitated Jet.

Edie, still under her hangover's hold, suddenly remembered her encounter with John. Turning her head back to look at him, Edie threw Jet a dead stare. Her stare frightened Jet and he backed away from her. He turned to reenter the Bebop, leaving Edie alone outside. Jet had been with her for practically a year now and never once did she turn a cold shoulder against him. Where was the Edie he found favor in? Where was the fun-loving, childish, and tenacious Edie?

Edie scoured her Aguila with diligence and sweat ran down her forehead. Before picking up another sponge full of soap and water, she thought to herself and she thought hard. _He is only looking out for me_ , regretted Edie. She dropped her sponge back into the pail, dried off her hands, and made her way inside to go after Jet. As she walked down the main hall, she heard Jet's voice in the kitchen. But it was not alone, it was accompanied by Spike's. Edie pressed her body against the wall and concealed herself.

"Spike, what really happened in Sicut?"

"I already told you. Edie ran into some old friend or whatever and I took down the bounty. Simple as that." He appeared unconcerned and sat at the table, smoking a cigarette.

"Spike you know there's no smoking in here! The beef will soak up the smoke and taste like ashes."

"You mean there's actual beef in there this time." Spike frisked past Jet and searched his frying pan.

"Spike." demanded Jet.

"Oh alright." Spike threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped onto it. Jet smacked Spike's arm at the sight of ashes all over his kitchen floor.

"Seriously. This is not like her. She's just in her room, sulking." Spike laughed at Jet's last words, thinking of the night before. Jet looked back at him with ignorance.

"Sulking, right." Spike coughed and rubbed at his mouth.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Spike glanced at Jet, Jet believed his look deemed him foolish.

"Talk to her? Why in hell would I talk to her?" griped Spike, uninterested. "What is there to even talk about? That's her business, Jet. She's got to deal with that shit." Spike spoke from experience.

Overhearing them slapped Edie back into reality. She could clearly hear the genuine concern and care in Jet's voice. She couldn't let the past consume her future. She couldn't let it bother her to point that it surpassed her physical body and possessed into Jet. Then and there, Edie swore to end this rut. Instead of approaching Spike and Jet, she ran off to the main common area. She searched for a new bounty on the database. At finding one, she returned to the kitchen to notify the guys.

"Boys, I found our next gig!" Edie sang aloud.

Jet twirled to face her. A radiant smile tore through her face. He smirked to himself. She was back.

* * *

 _ **Juice, Europa**_

"Another underground dog." Edie was referring to their new bounty. Krishna Bajaj, wanted for his involvement in the Blue Raj. The Blue Raj was formed by a trio who terrorized Jupiter's moons, wanting to make a name for themselves. Three brothers made up the gang and claimed they were going to go down in Jupiter's history. Crimes such as money laundering, conspiracy to commit murder, and racketeering were under their rap sheet.

Spike and Edie scouted the area for Krishna's whereabouts. Together they investigated possible leads and tracked him down to a particular part of town. Their teamwork was not hindered by the interaction between them the night before. Spike didn't seem bothered by her nor her actions and his rejection didn't embarrass Edie. Things were far from awkward, rather they were normal. The encounter merely confirmed what Edie originally believed about Spike. _Spike is very distant, Spike wants to keep himself distant, Spike doesn't want anything to do with anybody._ Which Edie understands; in fact, she empathizes with him. She knew what it was like to be hung over somebody and hung over for so long.

"Okay, I'll comb through the north side of town and you, the south side. Deal?" instructed Edie. Spike nodded in agreement and ambled off.

...

The man pointed to a small house not too far off.

"Sorry for the trouble." The man acknowledged him with a nod as he continued walking. Spike knocked on the front door and a small girl answered.

"Don't mean to disturb you but have you seen this man?" The girl, like the man before her, did not speak. She shook her head side to side at the picture Spike held in front of her.

"Are you sure? A man nearby told me he lived here." He lied.

"He does not." She squeaked.

Spike had a feeling that he was, truly, in that home but that was all it was, a feeling. No proof other than eye witness testimony. But then again, maybe the old man he asked had been mistaken. A sudden rumbling of trashcans around the back of the house deterred Spike's attention away from the girl. At the sound of the ruckus, the girl rapidly shut the door. Spike ran out back to find the source of the noise. He caught sight of the trashcans that were sprawled on the floor and a figure running in the distance. A man. Probably his bounty making a run for it. Spike prepared to chase after him, until he felt another presence around him. A gun cocked.

"You really had me there." Spike calmly admitted. Behind him, Krishna pointed a gun to his head.

"So you're the one asking for me." Having the upper hand of the situation, Krishna snickered. "I don't go down easy." Another gun cocked.

"Are you sure about that?" purred Edie from behind Krishna. Her magnum's barrel rested on the back of his head. Krishna chuckled nervously. "I beg to differ." she pistol whipped him in the head and he toppled to the ground.

She bent down to slide Krishna's hands in handcuffs. Spike didn't thank her rather he sighed, unimpressed. He fingered his pockets for his cigarettes. Edie kicked Spike hard on his butt and he grunted as he rubbed to soothe the pain.

"Now's not the time for a drag. Get him and let's get the hell out of here." She barked.


	13. The Dance Between the Sun and Moon

_4 months later..._

"Edie, is there a reason your hair is half blue and half black?" blurted Jet as he repaired Spike's Swordfish.

"Well ain't you observant. Jet, I've been growing out my hair for a long time now!" she cried out as she flipped through another page of her magazine.

Edie lounged, belly down, on the floor of the ship bay and kicked her legs. She harbored one eye on her newest Star magazine and another on Jet.

"How can you read that shit?" Jet retrieved more tools and pulled himself onto the zipcraft.

"It's quite entertaining, you should try reading it, baldy!"

"Goddammit Edie, I'm thinning, is all!" snarled Jet.

"Pfft." Edie sputtered back in a laugh.

"And you! Stop screwing around and wrecking your ship." Jet pointed to Spike as he walked out onto the bay.

"Hey, I did not ask for the guy to run." objected Spike. He threw himself on a chair and joined Jet and Edie.

"Let's get drinks!" chimed in Edie. "I'd loved to wet my whiskers."

"That's not the only thing you want to wet." Spike muttered to himself and Edie slammed her magazine into his face.

"How 'bout you go back inside so I don't have to see your ugly mug!" She snapped back.

"Pshh... I've come to believe you enjoy seeing my face." He smirked with a cigarette in his lips.

"Why you..." Edie went to grab at his neck.

"Edie," imposed Jet. "That's not a bad idea. I think we all could use some new scenery."

"I know I can." Edie yawned and stretched out her arms wide. Spike stood up and awaited departure.

* * *

The three gathered at a local bar in Tijuana. Edie caught the attention of majority of the men at the bar but all were hesitant to approach her, mistaking Jet for her dad. A local tried making a pass at Edie and got a punch to the throat when he smacked her ass. A bunch of lowlifes, all of them, including Edie. She laughed at deeming herself a fellow sewer rat.

As they shot back drinks, a curious character entered the bar. The man was quite appealing even with dirt on his face and fine features. His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he clung on to a large guitar case. Edie fell in love. He sat himself far from them and ordered a beer. The Spanish man pulled his guitar from its case and strummed its strings. Neither the bartender nor the other patrons stopped him, rather they encouraged him to play. He strummed on his guitar to a small tune and fingered the strings carefully. Edie recognized the tune. She studied the man and instantly, recognized him. No wonder she fell in love with him. She trotted towards the man. Jet opened his mouth to reprimand her but Spike nudged him and nodded to silence him.

"¿Eres un asesino, vaquero? (Are you an assassin, cowboy?)" enticed Edie as she swiped the man's beer and took a drink. The man turned his head to face her and smiled cunningly.

"Me interesas mujer. ¿Como te llamas? (You interest me woman. What is your name?)"

"Eddy."

His eyes glistened as she stared deep into them. He kept his smile and drank his beer. He dropped down from his bar stool, rested his guitar, and walked toward the jukebox that sat dormant. The man dug for change in his pockets and fed the jukebox found coins. A fast paced splash of accordion and guitar filled the air of the small bar. Edie knew this rhythm: cumbia. The charming man held out his hand to her and she placed her hand in his. He held on to her hand and pulled her closely into his embrace. The man wrapped his other hand around her waist and began stepping back and forth to the rhythm of the song. Above them, a man sang in Spanish of a dance between the moon and sun. Spoke of a cumbia between them. The man danced with speed and skill which Edie matched. In Latin dances (albeit culture), men lead the women. Women followed in step and provided the extra sensuality. Edie followed behind the man's footing. She was twirled, dipped and was even given the chance to show her abilities as a lead. The patrons of the bar who watched were in awe. It had been ages since they had seen that kind of dance. Such dances were too traditional for the future. The audience eyed the lucidness of their movements. The fluid motion of their bodies. Their two bodies moved as if they were meant for each other. As if each perceived the other's next movement. Most of the men gawked at Edie and her hips. They admired how her dancing emphasized them and spurred their fantasies. As the song came to end, he kissed her hand and thanked her the dance.

"Tequila para la mujer. (Tequila for the woman)" He ordered the bartender and the bartender obliged.

The drink served as an offer to join him which she took. She sat next to him and swished the glass of Tequila. The man strummed once more on his guitar, this time more furiously and with excitement. Edie tapped her foot to his beat and took a gulp of her drink.

"Bueno para verte, Roland. (Good to see you, Roland)" She eased after another drink of tequila. Roland chuckled and reached for his beer.

"You look well, Eddy. What's it been? Five years?" he swallowed a mouthful of beer.

"Yes, it has." She brought up her hand and caressed his splotched cheek.

"Olvídame," he breathed and grasped the neck of his guitar, smashing it against the bar. Out flew weapons of all sorts. Machine guns, revolvers, and from his guitar case two shotguns.

"Take cover!" yelled Edie, intending her words for Spike and Jet.

She climbed over the bar and sheltered herself. Edie left her magnum in the ship but kept her spare pistol attached to her calf. She reached for the pistol and harbored it closely to her face. Gunfire showered above her, piercing neighboring bottles. Glass rained down. She peaked her gun above the bar and fired randomly. She then got down to the floor and crawled. Jet and Spike hid near her, guns raised.

"Jesus, what did you get us into now, Edie?" chastised Spike, raspy. "What did you do? Said no you're weren't going to jump his bones?" he coaxed as he continued to spew bullets in Roland's direction.

"Why you sick son of..." exploded Edie.

"Kids, this is not the time nor the place!" roared Jet, reloading his Walther. "Alright. Spike, you and I are going to distract the guy and Edie, you get him from the back."

The two ceased their arguing and nodded in unison. Jet inched up slowly, constantly taking cover under objects like fallen tables and counters. Roland secured himself behind a table as well, raining fire throughout the bar. Spike lowered himself and took cover behind the bar. Him and Jet shot at Roland at the same time, hoping to draw his attention to them. Seeing the opportunity, Edie leaped over the bar and ducked behind chairs and other large objects she could spot. She caught a visual of the nest of guns that surrounded Roland. Edie crept closer and closer to Roland as he and the guys exchanged rounds. With stealth, she neared him without him detecting her, or so she believed.

As Roland fired another round at the two men, his other hand eased for his large hunter's knife that rested on his waist. Pulling out the knife swiftly, he held a firm grasp of its handle and stabbed behind him. He heard a small moan along with the sound of a gun cocking.

"Ciao, vaquero." Edie stammered before pulling the trigger.

Roland's body slumped over the table in which he took cover. Using the shotgun as a clutch, Edie arrived to a stance. Her side ached, uncontrollably, and felt warm liquid slither down to her hip. It was an unbearable pressure that slowed her, significantly. But she pushed herself further, gradually raising the shotgun once more. The trigger seemed, oddly, heavy and unmovable, but with what little strength she could muster, Edie pulled the trigger for a second time. This time, she aimed for Roland's head. The shotgun fell from her hands to the ground and her knees buckled. Her legs were giving out from under her.

"Boy, he got me good." Then all went black.


	14. The Picture of Spike Spiegel

Edie's eyes flickered open and she blinked at a white tile ceiling. She tried elevating herself by the strength of her arms, but they were lifeless. She felt impeccably stiff, as if her body was weighed down. She peeked her head up to survey her surroundings. The walls were plainly white and so were her sheets. The only sound that could be heard was that of the medical equipment that Edie laid hooked up to.

"Finally, you're up." Jet strolled into the room with steaming cup of coffee.

"Jet." croaked Edie, mystified. "Jet, where am I?" Her voice quivered and scratched against her throat.

"You're in the hospital."

"Well duh! What am I doing here?" she motioned to her IV. Jet snickered and took a sip of his coffee.

"Typical. Edie, that guy's knife was laced with something that did more harm than the stab wound."

"I knew I was no pussy." Edie grinned widely at Jet. "How long have I been here? Why does my body feel like its glued to this bed?"

"Three days. What do you expect? Your body is still asleep. Doctor's finally got you stable. Your body is pretty damn strong fighting off that poison. Doctor said you're lucky; most would die under such lethal dosage." Jet's face appeared too calm for Edie's taste.

She believed he'd be frantic at such news; well, that's of course if he cared for her.

"Lucky, you say? So when can I blow this joint?"

"Whenever you're up to it."

"Then get your fat ass up and help me move!" Jet set down his coffee, stretched his arms, and picked Edie up.

* * *

"Glad to know you were here, awaiting my return." snapped Edie in sarcasm at the sight of Spike sprawled onto the yellow couch. He looked up from his book to see Edie supported by Jet. She hobbled in each step.

"Damn, there goes my plans for your room." He returned to his book.

Spike had no idea how badly Edie wished to smack him upside the head, but she could barely walk, let alone throw a jab. Doc said she'd be back to her old self in no time. Edie just had to keep moving to warm up her muscles. He said give it a few days.

Jet helped Edie conquer the stairs, heading for her room. She craved a hot bath and her own clothes. Jet insisted on helping her into the tub but she quickly rejected the notion. 1) She was no weak ass bitch that couldn't take a simple bath by herself and 2) she'd die before she'd let Jet see her naked. When Jet returned upstairs, she gathered her radio and used the wall to support herself on her way to the bathtub. Edie positioned her portable radio not too far from the tub and turned it on. She slid her fragile naked body into the tub full of bubbles and scented oils.

...

"That girl's one tough bitch." yawned Jet as he entered the common area. Spike looked up at Jet then back to his book.

"You've taken quite a liking to her," Spike's eyes didn't leave the page as he referred to Jet.

"And you haven't?" Jet dragged passed Spike to his room. Bags drooped underneath his eyes and his back ached from uncomfortable couches at the hospital. Spike let out a hard laugh. Jet disappeared and, presumably, fell asleep in his quarters, leaving Spike alone and unmoved in the common area. He was engulfed by Oscar Wilde's piece, "The Picture of Dorian Gray". Y _ou will always be fond of me. I represent to you all the sins you never had the courage to commit._ He loved that, the idea of representing sin itself. He was striven to be such a man.

Spike sat himself, trudged down the stairs and aimed for his humble abode. On his way, he caught sight of Edie, in a towel, plopped on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He lowered himself to face her.

"Sitting. What do you think I'm doing here?!" griped Edie as she held a tighter grasp on her towel. She attempted, once more, to pick herself up by leaning against the wall for support. But all to no avail.

"I slipped, is all." she muttered.

Spike, beside himself, held out his hand to Edie. She received it and used it to pull herself up. When she finally could stand, her legs wobbled under her. Bracing herself for another fall, Spike suddenly bent down and hoisted Edie. Edie let out a small "eep" due to Spike's unexpected action. She gripped around his neck with both arms, fearful he just may drop her (a typical Spike move). Spike said nothing as he carried her to her room. His face, as usual, stoic.

He gently placed her on her bed and began trailing away until Edie clenched his arm. Spike gazed at her hand then at her face. To his surprise, Edie's face was detached, showing no expression. Her face was normally full of emotion and color. But this time she peered at him with blank eyes. She pulled him in and he allowed her. _I represent to you all the sins you never had the courage to commit._ As Edie neared his face she noted how he didn't retract. Spike kept her glare. Her lips lingered near his, but she did not kiss his lips; she softly kissed his jaw instead. Spike's face felt like fire. Edie caressed Spike's face with both her hands, not minding her loose towel. She kissed his throat and Spike swallowed hard. His inner thighs throbbing. Edie ran her fingers down his arms to grasp them tighter. She heaved him further, forcing him to fall over her.

"I don't care if you imagine that it's her." She whispered in his ear as she nudged him. Spike tittered a little and inched himself closer to her. Edie latched her legs onto Spike's body, widening them. Spike could feel his heart in his throat.

"Shit" was all he thought to himself before giving into Edie.

He flung away his suit jacket, loosened his tie, and frantically fingered the buttons of his shirt. Edie placed her soft hands over his frantic fingers and Spike glanced up at her. Dare he say that he feared her at that moment? _Her eyes._ They were perfectly placid. They were devoid of their usual shine yet her face was flushed and breast pierced her towel. She pulled his shaking hands and perched them above her, on to her sheets. He firmly clenched the sheets while Edie eased each button undone. She ripped away his shirt, roaming her small hands on Spike's hot aching skin. He enjoyed her touch. It's gentle caress. It's cold sensation against his heated skin. He ached for her; he ached to be inside her. Edie nestled herself into Spike's neck, inhaling his scent of alcohol and smoke. He made her drunk. She brushed her lips along his neck and felt him squirm. Spike wriggled off his pants and planted himself against Edie. She moaned quietly.

"This is going to be a rough night." He forewarned Edie, tugging away her towel.


	15. My Little Eddy

"Gahhh, what a dream!" Edie massaged her temples. She felt as if she got hit with an interstellar truck. Kicking her legs to edge of the bed, she gasped in agony. "Guess it wasn't just a dream." laughed Edie as her inner thighs blazed.

She pushed herself up and off her bed, to clothe herself in a flowing dress. Edie crawled up the stairs and limped to the kitchen. No one was in sight. She brewed coffee and awaited its completion. After pouring herself of a cup, she turned to see Jet perched on the kitchen door way.

"Jesus!" Edie, startled by his sudden appearance, jumped, spraying coffee all over the kitchen floor.

"Christ, Edie!" Jet cried, hunting for towels to soak the hot coffee. "You look like shit... Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Cause it's less constricting, if you must know Jet!" exclaimed Edie, bending gradually to wipe the floor. Jet could see Edie's wince as she dipped to the floor, but shrugged it off, thinking it was related to the poison.

"You move like an old person." butted in Spike as he rambled into the kitchen and to the fridge.

Edie quickly absorbed the coffee with a nearby towel and flung it towards Spike. He cussed and continued rummaging through the fridge. Edie struggled up and sat herself at the table with a new a cup of joe. Spike tossed an apple in the air and took a huge chunk of it in his mouth.

"You look like shit." muffled Spike with a mouthful of apple.

"So do you." sassed back Edie, taking a sip of her coffee.

Spike sniggered and left the kitchen. She was right, of course. She not only looked a mess, he, too, resembled a frenzy. His suit appeared in disarray and his collars clung even higher up his neck than usual. Edie smiled at her coffee. Her body, as well, could tell quite the story. Thankfully, he left no marks to her neck, but her chest (which her dress hid) was decorated in colors of shades of reddish-purple. Not to mention, her body being sore as hell.

"I think it's safe to say, we all look like shit." added Jet as he drank out of his mug.

* * *

 ** _...Venus_**

"What do you mean the operative is dead?" Felix's head pulsated as his subordinate scrambled for the right words to say. Roland's cause of death intrigued Felix. Two shotgun shells. One to the head.

 _Quite gruesome, if I do say so myself, Eddy._ Felix puffed his cigar and he reminisced of his young life with Eddy. 16 year-old Eddy, weak, fragile and afraid. At first, Felix fell in love with her innocence. She was a small bird with a broken wing in his hand. And once her wing mended, she didn't want to fly away from him. This was all before the establishment of La Puerta De La Muerte. With her he did start it, though. Along with John and Ramon. They were just a group of delinquents, the four of them. But they wished for better. They didn't want to live forever in the ruins of Earth. They wanted to make their mark on that dying world. They grew restless, tired of getting dirt kicked in their faces and being called worthless. 19 year-old Felix promised Eddy, promised her he would take her away from that. Promised he'd take care of her. Felix sighed heavy.

 _Time changes things, Eddy._

Two years later, La Puerta was formed and Felix no longer had the time to romanticize the future. He grew cold and remote. He succeeded in molding Eddy into a deadly killing machine and she killed for him. He succeeded in that area, too. Eddy devoted herself to him. She deeply loved him, giving everything that she could to him. And Felix took it, robbing her blind. He supposed deep down inside him, he, too, loved her. If he really sat around to ponder it, he'd admit he did. But when it came down to choosing between her or La Puerta, he didn't second think his decision. La Puerta was his. His ideas founded it. There was no way in hell he was going to drop it for some woman. Women were a dime a dozen, but La Puerta... that was his one ticket out. Yet, how his new fiancée contrasted that of Eddy. Carmen would, no doubt, leave him without hesitation for the next bigger, better thing. Eddy wouldn't have traded him for the all the money in the world. Eddy was a different type of beautiful than Carmen. Carmen was stunning in appearance, the figure and face that any man dreamed of. Most of Eddy's beauty laid deep within her. She was, without a doubt, pretty but most men deemed her plain. Eddy made herself plain to them but not to Felix. She adorned herself in the most attractive gowns and jewelry just to nab a bit of his attention. And all for what? For the ultimate betrayal? Felix pounded his fist against his desk.

She could've still been here. Ruling at his right hand. But, he knew the reality. He lost her, and he did not lose her to death but lost her to another life. Maybe lost her to another person. The thought infuriated him.

"She's mine." Felix hurled his bottle full of brandy to the wall and it shattered into a thousand of pieces.


	16. Fate

Over the passing weeks, Spike had grown to fancy Edie's room. Spike originally believed the encounter was a one night fling until Edie crept through his door, days after the first incident, and straddled his lap while he read. Which other activities pursued. Spike and Edie based their time together on a neutral agreement. While riding and thrusting were permitted, kissing was not. The two shook hands on it. A lust without love.

"Do you believe in fate?" She questioned Spike as she rested on his bare chest. Edie enjoyed asking him about deep concepts because he answered her philosophically. She mused off his intellect.

"Fate," Spike began, continuing to peer into his new novel. "Fate is a cruel mistress. I don't think every single thing is predestined, but I do believe some things are bound to happen."

"I used to never believe in fate. I just thought people got what was coming to them." Edie traced the gnashes and scars that slew about his pectorals and laid, listening to his heart beat slowly.

"Don't you think what would be coming to them would be, in fact, fate?"

"If you're a criminal, you put yourself out there to be killed and lose everything. I think you make the first step to the kind of fate you want."

"I think of fate like death. No matter who are or what you do differently, fate is going to follow you to the ends of the world." Spike set aside his book and threw his hands behind his head as he stared up the ceiling. Edie sat up and plopped herself on his stomach. Her bare body bounced comfortably on his.

"So even if you're an angel now, the fate you had when you were a devil will still follow you?" Edie rested her hands on his chest and searched his face for answers. Spike stayed silent and continued to stare up.

"Then I guess I'll get what's coming to me." She snickered.

Edie believed it to be true. The fate of Eddy followed her. She had to pay for her sins. For the many men and women she killed. For La Puerta. For Felix. It all lingered behind Edie. She was suffocated by it. Her only escape from it was death itself. Luckily, she no longer feared death. Rather, welcomed it. As her thoughts raced through her head, Spike raised his hands to clinch her waist.

"So will I." Spike added, caressing her hips.

* * *

 _... a year ago,_ _ **Saturn**_

"Come on, where are you?" Edie searched far and wide for her bounty. She had only recently become a bounty hunter and she was pretty content with the line of work. She bounced from odd job to odd job just to be able to care for herself. After saving enough Woolang she bought the Aguila, which became her one dwelling. But odd jobs just weren't cutting it anymore for Edie. She was finding herself bored. When she discovered bounty hunting, she was thrilled. The job as a bounty hunter could provide her with some sort of livelihood. The only thing she feared was running into La Puerta while on the job. But Edie believed she disguised herself well enough not to be recognized by the henchmen and lower rank. And she both dressed herself and carried herself in a totally different manner. Edie was one of the guys now.

After sharing the photo of the bounty, Ray Neil, around in neighborhoods and slums, Edie assumed she'd found a hit. An elderly woman browsed Edie's figure and then cheered. She informed Edie that Ray was her grandson and that she was glad he finally got himself a girlfriend. And a pretty one at that. The woman invited Edie to her home, where Ray resided. At finally meeting Ray, Edie was dumbfounded.

"You're...You're just a kid!" She cried, opening the door to an 18 year-old with a pretty face.

He gazed down at her in confusion and the elderly woman took Edie's hand, tugging her into the small house. The grandmother excused herself to make tea for the guest, leaving Edie with Ray.

"I'm sorry Ray, but you're going to have to come with me." She stood tall and pulled handcuffs from her back pockets.

"You're a bounty hunter, aren't you?" He meekly quizzed. Edie nodded in reply.

"Look, I know you're not going to believe me but please, just hear me out!" Ray appeared frightened and pale.

Edie stopped in her tracks. She looked at his face, at his body language, at his demeanor. He seemed sincere. _Something is not right._

"I didn't do anything. I'm innocent. You gotta believe me. Did you read the charges put on me? Two counts of murder. Robbery. Grand theft auto. I committed none of those things! I'm not capable of such gruesome crimes."

"Then why are they charging you?"

"My DNA was found at every scene of the crime. How am I supposed to explain that? I was nowhere near where they were are all committed. Even with a confirmed alibi, the physical evidence is going to lock me away." The boy's face was flushed and water dripped from his eyes. "My grandma knows nothing about all this. She just thinks I'm visiting."

His hands engulfed his face to keep Edie from seeing him any further. "You gotta believe me." Ray muffled in his hands, swallowing his wails. Edie comforted him with a handle of his shoulder and Ray glanced up at her.

"I believe you. And I'm going to help you figure this out." She beamed confidently.

Tears streamed down the young man's face and searched for the words to express his gratitude till the front door was kicked in. Edie instantly pulled out her favorite Magnum Desert Eagle from the back of her jeans and pointed it straight for the burly intruder. The intruder pointed his Walther P99 back at her.

"I'm taking the boy." the stranger gruffed.

"Over my dead body." Edie snarled back. Ray cowered behind Edie as she guarded him. The stranger laughed at her.

"How old are you, kid? Nice gun you got there." He teased.

"Old enough to know how to use it and make sure the job's done." She calmed herself. "Look, I don't want to kill you. You're a bounty hunter, right? I am too. Just listen to me for a sec and then if you still want to come at us, I'll give you everything I got." Edie affirmed a stern glare at the intruder. From aside the room, they heard Ray's grandmother squeal in fear.

"Go back into the kitchen, please." Edie soothed, her magnum remaining in the air. The small elder obeyed and attempted to remain composed and optimistic.

"I'm listening." replied the intruder.

"This kid is not responsible for those crimes. I can feel it. I know it. There has got to be another explanation. I'm asking you nicely, can you help me figure this out?"

The stranger eyed her cautiously and peeked at the trembling boy behind her. He gradually eased down his weapon.

"Hell, I hope I don't come to regret this." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You can trust me." She proudly proclaimed, lowering her gun as well. "My name is Edie." she held out her hand for a formal handshake.

He gripped her hand and squeezed. "Jet."

...

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" cried the fragile lady as she clung to her grandson's collar.

"I didn't want to worry you, Obaasan!" Ray felt ashamed at seeing his grandmother's eyes cloud.

"Yet now the police are looking for you and calling you a murderer!"

Jet and Edie sat in silence aside from them, contemplating explanations. Edie had explained the situation to Jet and Jet, being skeptical, tried to make sense of it all. DNA was the ultimate proof, but how could it not be _his_ DNA?

"I'm in debt to you two for helping my grandson prove his innocence." She bowed lowly and the gesture embarrassed Edie a bit.

"No no, it's our duty to do the right thing!" Edie picked up the elderly woman.

"I just don't get it. How did this guy end up with your DNA? Got any close friends or any personal vendettas?" Jet scratched the side of his head.

"No." Ray moused and lowered his eyes to his trembling hands.

"Ray... there is something you must know." began his grandmother. "You have a twin."

"A twin!?" chorused the three. _What are we in, some twisted soap opera?_

"You were separated at birth."

"Identical?" pitched in Jet. The small woman nodded.

"Well, sounds like you got an evil twin, Ray." smirked Edie, trying to make light of the matter. At seeing his communicator buzz, Jet excused himself.

"So in order to clear your name, we got to find this twin of yours."

"We've got a sighting on Earth" interrupted Jet.

"So what do we do with the kid?" Edie pointed to Ray. "We can't leave him here. No doubt more bounty hunters are going to be after him."

"If you want to take him, you're responsible for him." Jet rigidly admonished, walking to exit the house. Edie muttered to herself and Ray tagged himself along, flush creeping onto his cheeks.

As a team, the two were able to finally locate Ray's twin in Asia. They even found a name for him. Nano. No last name. Never told anyone his last name. Rumor had it that he had ties with big gangs in China. They ambled around China, finally narrowing down their search to a particular gang Nano mostly associated himself with. Of course, in dealing with gangs, nothing was simple and given. Jet and Edie, along with Ray, dodged bullets, fought henchmen and got into a few ship chases on the way. Most resulting in heavy damage to both their ships and resources. They expected a battle out of Nano but were astounded to find otherwise. It appeared Nano was in too much shock at seeing his reflection in Ray to fight free from Jet's grasp.

After turning in Nano and clearing Ray's reputation, Ray appeared quite intrigued by Earth's Asia minor. He requested to be left there to explore and learn more about Nano. Edie cautioned him. Based on his looks, he could be easily mistaken for Nano. Ray took the advice and bowed to Edie and Jet, promising to see them again. Edie smiled to herself at seeing him wander off into the unknown. She saw a lot of herself in that young man. She twirled to face Jet.

"And here's your half of the bounty." swiping Woolangs into Jet's account. He stuttered to deter her, knowing that she really earned it all, but she insisted persistently.

"Not bad work back there." Jet chuckled nervously. He had to admit, he had grown to admire her tenacity. Her vivacious attitude kept his spirit up and she exceeded his previous expectations of her. In addition, it had been a while since he'd worked with anyone since Faye left.

"Hey, want drinks? My treat!" A goofy grin spread across her lips, spinning the card full of fresh Woolang.

* * *

The water cascaded and followed the curves of her body as she laid her head against the wall. Hot water never felt so good. A smile crawled on Edie's face.

 _Was it fate that united us, Jet? It could've been any other bounty hunter that slammed himself into that kid's door. You could've passed me off as a liar and shot at me. Was it truly the fate that I deserve that guided you to me?_


	17. Less than Lovers, More than Shipmates

"Oh come on, let's check the place out!" Edie squirmed and snatched Spike's hand. She hauled him over to an antique shop.

"Hey!" He called out as she intertwined her fingers into his and tugged at him.

While in pursuit of their bounty, Edie spotted the tiny store that looked to be housing collectables. She liked that knick-knack shit. Upon their entry, they were pleasantly greeted by the elderly gentleman who owned the place, he welcomed them to peruse. Edie didn't let go off Spike's hand as she browsed through the many dusty household objects and memorabilia. Spike paid no mind to her tight grip, he merely followed and took a look for himself.

"You know we should check if this planet has a sex shop. To spicen things up of course." Edie raised her eyebrows and winked at Spike. The owner of the shop peered over at the two, throwing them a scandalous smile. Spike fought the urge to punch her in the face.

"Let's just get whatever the hell you want and get outta here."

"Hold your horses! We just got paid for god's sake! Let's go on a shopping spree." exclaimed Edie with fire in her eyes.

Spike sneered at her words and was dragged along to the next store after Edie purchased some old mangas and a stuffed animal from the antique store. For some odd reason, Spike wasn't quite compelled to go back to the ship nor spend his Woolang elsewhere. He simply bummed behind Edie. Edie did offer to pay to feed him. _Why pass on a free meal ticket?_ He thought to himself as he ambled into a clothing store. Edie browsed through different clothing racks, aimlessly. Spike towered over her and yawned loudly, expressing his boredom. Edie ignored his noise, continuing to push through dresses till she ripped one from the rack and squealed in delight. It was a long flowing black dress. It had a halter top that fully covered her breast, but exposed her back with a large slit. She ran to the dressing rooms that were harbored in the corner of the large boutique. Spike stayed in place, fishing for a cig. At seeing the cigarette perched in his lips, a sales associate turned her head a pointed to a "No Smoking" sign above them.

"Great," mourned Spike as he tossed the unlit cigarette back into his pocket.

"Spike! Spike!" Edie signaled for him. She hid her body behind the dressing room door. "What do you think?" she asked as he wandered to her location.

His eyes roamed her figure. Spike had never seen her in anything so formal before. The dress shaped her well. Or rather she already had a nice shape. He halfheartedly nodded at her and threw his arms behind his head. _Aloof, as usual._

"Now help me take it off." She demanded and turned her back to him.

"Bossy." he mumbled to himself and fumbled with the zipper.

His eyes roved Edie's bare back as he unzipped the dress. When he completely unzipped her, he loudly cleared his throat to serve as the his "clear". Edie twirled to face him and snatched his forearms, causing Spike to stumble into the dressing room.

"What the h..."

"Shh!" She placed her fingers on his cold lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Spike whispered hastily.

"Just shut up and go with it." She griped as she tore away the black dress.

She threw Spike a devious smile, sitting him down. Edie straddled herself on top of him and grinded, steadily, over his suit pants. Spike eyes dropped and groped at Edie's ass. _What am I doing? Am I actually going to have sex in a dressing room?_ The notion was strange yet exciting. It was something he never encountered with Julia. Julia was modest about their _activities._ It was limited to her flat. Sex with Edie was a whole 'nother ballgame. She was thrilling and dangerous in her sex. With Julia, he was intimate, gentle and loving. With Edie, he was a wild animal giving into carnivorous passion. Their sex fascinated him, it livened him. Spike couldn't deny it was another high to him. She was rough, she was dominant, she was restless. Not to mention, reckless. Basically she was everything he was in the sack. Though he didn't openly admit it, he looked forward to banging her or sometimes, she banging him. Edie made Spike not want sex anymore, but need it.

Spike caressed Edie's back and pulled at her hair. She nestled into his neck and munched on it. She was wrapped in his scent, swearing she'd come out of there smelling like him. Spike's sex enthralled Edie. It got her begging and lingering for more. He'd initially played innocent and shy to things, especially to the unknown, then he'd play along as if he'd been playing for years. Spike was ruthless in their sex, which delighted Edie. Nothing could be better than getting your brains fucked out. He was much different than Felix. Felix wasn't that desperate in their sex. To Edie, Felix seemed more distracted than anything. As if he were thinking of work while their bodies rubbed against each other. She loved Spike's pure hunger for lust. And his desperation. He fucked to forget, like she did. That's what made it intense. Not stupid love.

Spike unzipped his pants and Edie slipped out of her underwear. As he thrashed inside her, she pressed further into his neck to silence her cries.

* * *

"Put your hands on him again and I'll put two bullets in your skull." edged Edie as she pressed the gun barrels of her twin magnums against the back of the guy's head.

He didn't bother to turn around to face her. Spike slouched in a chair in front of him, bound to the seat. Spike's face was riddled in bruises, cuts, and dried up blood. He appeared to be spacing in and out of consciousness. The stranger said nothing, he still bent down to look into the face of Spike.

 _How did this guy get the drop on Spike?_ Edie pondered to herself as she peeked passed the man, to check on Spike. The stranger raised his arms up to surrender. He was bulky man. Surly, no doubt, which explained the bruises. But, Spike had the speed for the upper hand over a character such as this. _He must have done something to him or take him by surprise._ Edie sounded doubtful in her thinking, but this wasn't Spike's style. Seeing him so beaten unsettled Edie a bit. She shot at the stranger's hand.

"AHHH! What the fuck was that for!? I surrendered, didn't I?!" yelled the stranger as he cowered over his bleeding hand.

"Who set you up for this job?" she demanded, threatening his other hand with her pistol.

"What are you talking about, bitch?!"

"You damn well heard the first time. Who hired you?!" Edie snarled as her eyes set ablaze.

"I ain't sayin' shit." The man spat back.

"Was Spike your target or me?" She grabbed onto his collar and threw him hard against the floor. The stranger mugged a wicked smile and laughed maniacally. Edie punched the grin out of his face.

"You're half as beautiful as I expected." the cocky man teased.

This man doubted Edie had the guts to pull the trigger and to end his life willingly. Was it because Edie was a woman and women tend to be the nurturing, the loving, and merciful? _This man is sadly mistaken._ She pulled the trigger of her magnum and pierced the hired assassin in the chest, twice. When the hit man was safely confirmed dead, Edie sifted through the man's body. Her eyes gave way to the tattoo that bore on his neck. A symbol. Edie felt her stomach drop to her feet. _All hell is about to break lose._ It was the designated sigma of the Armada gang. The Armada was just like any other gang that acquired their own _asesinos_. But who was the Armada targeting? Her or Spike? She denied any thought that Spike would be involved with gang members of that caliber. So that ultimately left her as the true intent of the assassin. That only fueled further questions. What would the Armada want with her? The Armada had no relation nor input in the affairs of La Puerta.

In the left jean pocket of the dead man, she found a surveillance photo of Spike and a trailing Edie. The photo was bordered with scribbled hand written notes. Spike Spiegel, Vicious, Julia and something about a Red Dragon. _Julia._ So he was after Spike. But, why? What was his purpose in his research of his prey? Was this Spike's past coming to haunt him or was hers seeking revenge? A hundred and one questions jumbled in her head. It made her dizzy just trying to comprehend it all.

 _Spike._ Edie paced over to Spike's beaten body. He appeared knocked cold. She ran her fingers through her hair and slit the rope wrapped around his body. She pulled her communicator out and called out to Jet.

"Jet! I need your help."

"I'm on my way." He retaliated immediately.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Jet crossed his arms as he spoke to her. Edie hovered over Spike's weak body and cleaned his bindings.

"We were baited." Her tone monotone and serious.

"Baited? By who?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Jet. He was a hired hit man. I think he was aiming for Spike."

Jet ruffled through his slimming hair and massaged the back of his neck. "I don't get," he began. "I thought he finished his business. That's, of course, if this is what it's about."

He peered upon Edie with a condescending look which she avoided by keeping her sight on Spike. "What are you insinuating?" She gnashed her teeth with malice and disdain. Jet turned to return to his quarters, leaving Edie to care for Spike's wounds.

"Shit!" She sighed heavily, "Shit's gonna hit the fan. This is only the beginning." Edie spoke aloud as if she were designating her speech for Spike, but she spoke to herself. She felt the sudden urge to express everything to the asleep Spike, so she rested her chin on the yellow couch aside from him and searched for a beginning.

"I was in love once. We both were from Earth. Father warned me of him. Said he only wanted one thing out a pretty girl like me. I was too thrilled with the fact that he referred to me as 'pretty' to even bother listen to the rest of his advice. I was 14, he was 17. Young lovers. I'll never forget the way he looked at me the first time we saw each other. He was one of the neighbor's older cousin who moved from Cuba. He always got into trouble. Father, though, never liked him. Said he was a nobody. Which says a lot because we were nobodies. But after father died, he found me and protected me. He wasn't able to my first, if you know what I mean. I was raped before he was given even the chance. But before then, I was saving myself for him and him only." Edie looked up to Spike as if to receive feedback but just heard his slow breathes.

"And for years, I stood by his side and idolized him. I don't think he ever loved me quite the way I loved him. My devotion for him surpassed my own feelings and judgment. And then one day, he turned on me. Threw me out like I was garbage and meant nothing at all. From then on, I vowed to make myself stronger. I didn't need him, I didn't need any man. I made my own choices. I could do whatever the hell I pleased." At that she straightened her posture and neared herself to Spike, their faces inches apart. She breathed on his lips and looked at them longingly.

"Your arrogance reminds me a lot of him." whispered Edie. She rose and walked to her room.

* * *

Spike fluttered his eyes open and stewed under Edie's deep revelation. She spoke with such sorrow and lost. And anger.

 _"Because everyone has a Julia."_ Spike recalled her words. He was her Julia. It disturbed Spike how similar their Julias were. Save, love, betrayal and abandonment. It was all a dream. Spike could hear Julia's words but not her voice. Had he forgotten what she sounded like, what she smelt like, what she felt like, what she tasted like? More importantly, what she looked like... His image of her was fuzzy and faded. Maybe, indeed, that was all she was. A dream. In her stead, he could see Edie. Edie being stupid. Edie pulling pranks on Jet. Edie violently chugging things at Spike's face. He can even see them when they're tangled in bed.

"Fuck." Spike groaned, rubbing the headache spreading along his temples.

...

 _"You've taken quite a liking to her,"_

 _"And you haven't?"_


	18. Hisashiburi

"It's time to act, and it's time to act now!" inputted one of the committee members, smashing his fist against the conference table. "We are all well aware of the surviving _Polilla_ and what that can mean for this organization."

"Mr. Aidan." All in attendance rose their heads to listen to the firm figure that stood as Head. "I appreciate your concern, but this is being taken care of."

"Sir Leon, " added another. "I hope you don't take my words as disrespectful, but if I'm not mistaken the last two operatives who took the case, failed." John Tully laughed at the man's word. He was the only one of the business who had the gall to laugh at Felix De Leon and his many blunders.

"My my. It appears as if we are in a bit of a squabble." The smoke eased from John's lips. Felix aimed his cold stare to penetrate John's soul. But John was one to laugh at death itself and call it all one big joke.

"Gentlemen. I will take care of this personally. Ms. Grimes will have no choice but to choose her path, whether it be death or revival."

"You mean, you wish for her return?" taunted John. The committee murmured amongst themselves quietly. Felix balled his hands into fists on the table.

"This is not for personal reasons, if that is what you are assuming, John. No doubt she is a worthy, and albeit, expendable venture and asset. Especially given that she's killed some of our best."

"If others were to find out about her, the corporations we have invested in and trusty associates within the governments will no longer be insured by our power." said one member. "This should be handled as soon as possible."

"Put your faith in me as Head. Now excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to." Felix bowed humbly before his committee and exited the room. As he entered the elevator he pulled out his phone.

"Susan,"

"Sir?"

"Ready my pilot. I'm leaving for space. "

* * *

"EDIE!" growled Jet, storming into the upstairs common area where Edie sprawled on the floor and flipped through her manga. She kicked at the air in her fuzzy pink slippers.

"What is it?" she asked, not really paying any mind to his answer. Jet took the small package of pasta in his hand and chugged at the back of her head. "Hey!" She rubbed her hair and stuck her tongue out at Jet.

"Why in hell was that under the toilet seat?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." she continued reading her manga.

"The hell you don't!"

"What, Jet, thought you broke the toilet? Hmph!" Edie smirked to herself. "Fat ass."

"Why you...!" Jet's cheeks heated slightly pink unbeknownst to Edie.

"EDDIIEEE!" The two turned their heads to look at the stairway, where they heard Spike yelling. Spike huffed and puffed after he finished running up the stairs with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Edie and Jet busted out laughing at the sight of Spike's hair. It was bright pink!

"Edie, I'm going to kill you!" Spike ran to Edie and threw his hands around Edie's neck.

"I didn't know you liked it this rough," wheezed Edie. The comment angered him further as he squeezed tighter.

"Guys," interjected Jet, straightening up and perking his ears. Edie and Spike looked up at him. "Do you hear that? Sounds like we're getting a call." He made his way for the Bridge. Spike eased his grip from Edie's neck and went to clothe himself.

"Hey don't worry I'll fix your hair. For now, grab the hat that's in my room." Edie called out to Spike as he made his way down the stairs. She jumped up and ran for the Bridge.

"What's going on Jet?"

"Seems we're getting a transmission from a nearby ship or something." Jet accepted the call, "This is Jet from the Bebop. "

A middle aged man appeared on the dashboard. He wore a nice suit and glasses. "Ah, the renowned Bebop?"

"I don't know quite about renowned," mumbled Edie before Jet smacked at her arm.

"Yes, this is it. What can we do for you?"

"I've heard many good things about your group of bounty hunters and I have a client who'd like to hire your services to find a man." detailed the man, "Sado Matsumoto, at your service." he bowed his head to them in etiquette.

"Hired, you say? How much we talking here?"

"20 million Woolangs... per crew member."

"60 m..m..million?" stuttered Jet. Edie stood behind him with her mouth to the floor.

"Did you say 60 million Woolangs?!" panted Spike, arriving into the bridge. He looked silly in a ball cap and his normal monkey suit.

"What's the catch?" Edie stumbled over her words at regaining her voice.

"It's just a simple business venture gone wrong. We will send you all the information we have on the guy and even jot down the location to meet us at." The man smiled earnestly, "So will you take the job?"

"Yes!" sang Jet and Spike.

* * *

"Is it just me or was it supremely too easy to capture this guy?" started Edie.

"Easy, you say?" quizzed Spike, rubbing his sore cheek, tugging along the bounty. Not that the bounty gave him the nice shiner on his right cheek.

"Look at the size of this place!" exclaimed Edie, her eyes following the skyscraper to the sky. The group entered the building owned by Waiz Enterprises and their mouths were ajar in awe at the sight of its lobby alone. Crystal chandeliers, priceless vases for decor and even gold trimming. _No wonder the guy's paying us a fortune, he's loaded!_ The secretary at the front desk directed them to the top floor to meet with Sado Matsumoto and his client, Mr. Snieder.

"Ah, come in come in!" ushered Matsumoto as he heard the knock on the door. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you. Ah, and I see you have Mr. Davis." Spike pushed the handcuffed man into Matsumoto and crossed his arms.

"Now, about the money." began Spike.

"Yes yes. Follow me, Mr. Snieder wanted to reward you personally." Matsumoto grinned sweetly and lead the pair to another door that laid ahead. Inside the door was a well-designed office. The chair, which obviously housed somebody, faced the window peering at the birds mid-heaven. "The bounty hunters, sir." Matsumoto bowed to them and closed the door to the office behind him. Another wave of uncertainty crashed into Edie. She didn't like the way things were looking one bit.

"Good evening." The chair twirled to face the bounty hunters and revealed the face of a kinder-hearted, elderly man. The sight of him surprised Edie. Had they just simply got hired after completing so many successful bounties? Originally, it sounded all too convenient and albeit, too good to be true. Mr. Snieder held out his hand to Spike and smiled casually. "On behalf of Waiz enterprises, I'd like to thank you for helping out with our situation. As promised, I'm happy to reward you, richly."

Spike shook Mr. Snieder's hand firmly and nodded at his words. His truthful smile eased Edie and she, in return, grinned back at the CEO. The curiosity of the bounty in general gnawed at her mind. Why pay bounty hunters? Why pay so much? What did he do to be deemed wanted by a fortune five hundred company? But, Edie held her tongue and prepared to get paid. She kept an eye out for any suspicious action but Mr. Snieder transferred the Woolangs effortlessly. He compensated them, including Jet's cut, and thanked them once more before shooing them out of the office. Spike thought nothing of it. In fact, he couldn't get his mind off his share of the 60 million Woolang. _What will I do or buy first? Food, most definitely food._ On their way to the dock where the Bebop awaited them, Spike spotted a long black limousine resting near the port.

"What big shot would want to hang around this dump?" Spike thought aloud. Edie didn't comment, she was too consumed in her own thoughts to even listen to what Spike was rambling on about. Edie and Spike entered the Bebop, with no immediate presence of Jet, the bounty hunters made their way for the common area. In the doorway, they could make out Jet's image and he appeared to have company.

"Jet, everything okay?" eased Spike, seeing Jet's rigid stance. Edie followed behind him as they strolled down to meet him. Jet didn't undo his crossed arms, he blinked at them and brought his eyesight back on the individual sitting on the lone yellow chair. When the guest's face came to light, Edie felt the breath knock right out of her. Fuck.

"Hisashiburi, Eddy." Felix stood up and threw her an innocent smile. Edie was lost for words. She stood, shoulders tense, and struggled to remember how to breathe. Silence.

"Edie, who is this guy?" Spike, too, crossed his arms and explored her face. She felt herself in a state of paralysis. She couldn't bring her eyes to meet Spike's, they were glued on Felix. Jet glared hard at Felix and remained emotionless.

"Eddy," Felix held out his hand for her, "you look well. I pray that Sneider paid you handsomely."

His words peeked Spike's interest. "Alright, just who the hell are you?" he questioned coolly.

"I'm an old friend of Eddy, or as you may know her as, Edie."

"What do you want?" barked Edie, snapping back into reality. This wasn't a dream. Her old Felix stood just feet from her and carried himself as if they were going to have a joyful reunion and reminisce.

"You, Eddy. I'm here for you." Edie scoffed and reached for one of her magnums. "My, just as impulsive as ever." sniggered Felix, returning to his seat in the yellow chair.

"Stop speaking as if you know me." She fingered the gun in her hand.

"Eddy, I'm the only one here who knows you." He grinned as he lit a cigarette. Another period of silence and hard staring. "I'm going to cut to the chase, Eddy. I'm giving you two options. You either return to me and La Puerta or you can die, along with your friends here." With the cigarette within his fingers, he pointed to Spike and Jet. "And don't think , I don't know about the girl and her dog too."

Spike released a loose laugh and scrapped his Jericho along his temple. "Hey hot shit, we don't know you and you sure as hell don't know us."

"Ah, you must be Eddy's new boy toy. Out of all people, I'm surprised you didn't see the death's head moth tattoo between her shoulders. Believe me or not, Mr. Spiegel, I know a lot more than you think. For example, I know all about you and your past with the Red Dragon Syndicate. Nasty business, really." Felix lowered his cigarette and snickered. "Too bad. Vicious and I were personal friends."

In their most intimate settings, Spike did, in fact, notice the tattoo but thought nothing of it. He just imagined that was another one of her eccentric tattoos. "Like hell, I believe that." Spike's face no longer chipper, but turned grim.

"And you sir," Felix shrugged off Spike and turned his attention to Jet. "Black Dog. Former ISSP from Ganymede. It's wonderful to get the privilege to meet you in person." Jet said nothing and continued to peer into Felix with disdain and death. He clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to pull out a shotgun and blow the fucker's brains out all on the Bebop's floor. Leaving him to clean up, of course.

"How could I forget the infamous Radical Ed?" Felix mumbled with the cigarette in his mouth and clapped his hands. "She reminds me of Cecilia, don't you think Eddy?" Edie was at the brink of combustion. She didn't know how much more taunting she could take from this man. He had no right speaking to her in the way in which he did. He was a conniving, slithery snake.

"I think it best if you leave." Edie finally raised her gun to him and aimed for right between his eyes.

Felix arose from his seat and straightened up his suit. "I'll give you a month to make your decision and don't doubt my abilities. The first person I'll go after is that girl and her father. So don't fuck with me." He pointed at her as if he poking into her chest. Felix walked past Edie and turned his head to Spike.

"How does it feel to be inside her?" Felix's voice remained stern and lackadaisical, but his veins pulsated. "Makes you feel like you're the only guy in the world, doesn't it? She'll get into your veins and consume you." Felix walked off from the common area and exited the Bebop.


	19. Sayōnara

Spike crossed his arms and leaned against her bedroom doorway.

"What was that all about?" uttered Spike as he scrutinized his finger nails.

"What was what all about?" Edie stubbornly shot back.

"Oh don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about today." He glanced at Edie and his facial features appeared uninterested regardless of his inquiry.

"Is it any of your business?" grunted Edie.

"To be honest, it's not and I really could fucking care less about it, but when it involves me and Jet then it becomes my fucking business. "

Following Felix's surprise visit, Edie locked herself away in her room. And after constantly pounding on the door and yelling for her to open up, Spike finally got Edie to consent.

Edie finally stood up and faced him, disregarding her disheveled appearance. Spike peered at the dark that enclosed her puffy eyes and the makeup smears.

"It's just my past coming back to prey on me." She squeaked and chewed at her lip. Spike remained silent for a long time, pondering. Here in front of him, was not the usual Edie. This small girl who shriveled before him was broken and beaten. Everything the Edie he had grown accustomed to, was not. He sat himself at the edge of her bed and searched for a meaning in her pale, shoveled face.

"Who is Eddy?" Spike pulled his cigarettes from his jacket pocket and offered her a drag. Edie's hands trembled as she attempted to hold it within her two fingers. As he lit his, she flickered her lighter but did not light her cigarette. After continuous flickers of her lighter, she placed it, along with the cigarette, aside and crawled closer to Spike. He seemed too preoccupied in his cigarette to even glance over at her, knowing she was inches from him. Edie slowly raised her arms, wrapped them around Spike's back, and laid her head against his shoulder. She could feel her eyes water once more. She could feel the ball that lodged itself in her throat. She wanted to scream. To sob uncontrollably. But, she was beside herself. Edie tightened her hold on Spike and was taken aback at the soft touch of his hand. He layered his hand over hers, and gently rubbed his thumb against her clammy hands.

"I am Eddy." Edie whispered into his shoulder. She raised her head and pecked at his neck. Spike felt his eyes droop. Edie's kisses trailed up to his ear and she playfully tugged at his earlobe. Spike suddenly flung his cigarette to the floor and stomped onto it with his black boot. He turned sharply to grab at Edie, she in turn, jerked his collar and used her strength to bring him down on her. Once he hovered over her, she rolled him on to his back and perched herself onto his lap. He looked up at her with a blank stare, she looked down on him with distress. But she never wanted him more. Edie fingered at the ends of her shirt and tore it from her body, revealing her rose pink breasts. Spike, using his elbows to support him up, threw his blazer and yellow shirt to the floor and pressed his bare chest against hers. Edie held on to him as if she were fall to her death if she'd let go. Spike traced his fingers against her back and watched as goose bumps emerged at his brittle touch. Her grip of him lightened as she ran her pants, along with her underwear, down her legs. Spike followed.

Edie finally eased herself on to him and squealed at the exhilaration of the pressure inside her. Spike smirked and clenched her hips firmly, guiding her movements against him. She pried his fingers from her waist and onto the bed. She pinned his hands against the sheets as she slowly gyrated against him. Edie relished in the absolute control. She sped up much to Spike's enjoyment. Her small but perky breast bounced rhythmically in the air and sweat ran down her body as she rode him. Edie felt a tingle of pain at her hand and noticed Spike clinging his nails into her hand. Spike groaned at hearing Edie breathlessly moan his name as she began pounding against him. He slapped away the hands that held his down and sat up, flinging his arms around her lower back and tightened a grip on her as she bounced against him. Seeing her breast flailing up and down, he lowered his mouth to consume them. Edie pulled at his hair and moaned earnestly as he tenderly bit down on her, gorging on her swollen nipples. Spike had grown antsy of her antics and fiercely threw her against the bed. He peered down at her longingly, panting lightly. Edie swore she saw more life in his eyes than she had ever seen before, making his gaze look meaningful. As if they weren't just using each other.

She raised her hand to gently caress Spike's cheek and stared into his mismatched irises. Spike hesitated slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Edie, at her soft touch. But recollected his thoughts and thrashed into her quickly and ever so deeply. He laid his head in her neck and felt the vibrations of her desperate cries. Edie dragged her nails across Spike's back and clung on to him as she neared her ever coming orgasm. They had never fucked this desperately before. Edie's scream echoed through the walls of her room as she finally released all the pent up tension and came all over Spike. His legs, in return, gave way as he crammed into her thighs to give out his release. At the resolution, the two spread themselves across Edie's bed. Edie, heavily panting, caught her breath and rolled herself over to face Spike. She watched as his chest heaved up and down with quick pace. She slid a cold hand over his torso and peeked to read any sort of expression. But, Spike laid, emotionless, staring into her ceiling, saying not one word. It stung that he didn't even recognize her presence and looked away, ashamed of herself. As Edie began to recoil, she felt a tug at her hand and brought up her attention in response. Spike's hand appeared atop of her own. Her eyes shot from his touch to his face, and noted that his expression remained unmoved. Edie inched herself closer to his body and set her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Spike shifted his hands to grip Edie's delicate fingers.

...

Edie shrugged on her jacket and glanced back to see Spike encased in sheets, soundly asleep. Her heart ate at her as he appeared so vulnerable then. She hovered above him and giggled to herself at his bedraggled appearance. The two had been at it all night; she doubted he'd be up anytime soon. Edie pressed her lips against his and settled her forehead on his. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes, but she pushed them aside, stood tall, and exited her room.

* * *

The Aguila was warmed up and ready to go when Edie packed up some last minute supplies. While she threw the remaining items in a backpack, her ears perked at the sound of a gun click. Instantaneously, she twirled about with her magnum raised towards the gun being cocked. Her eyes widen as she saw Jet with his Walther pointed at her head. She lowered her gun to her side and sighed deeply.

"What are you going to do, shoot me, Jet?"

"If I have to." Jet's voice placid and his gun remained at Edie.

"Then shoot me." The magnum slipped from Edie's hand and she drifted closer and closer to Jet, to the point where she just stood inches away from him. Jet didn't falter, his finger remained on the trigger. But his eyes did. He looked into hers and saw nothing but sadness. Her eyes didn't glisten like they usually did, they were bleak and devoid of any other emotion. The gun pointed at her eased.

"Who are you?" Jet asked almost in a whisper. At that, a tear streamed down Edie's cheek and she cursed herself internally for allowing it to. "You know what? I don't care. I don't care who this Eddy person is." Edie's heart swell. She had never felt so proud to call someone a comrade, a friend, until that very moment. Jet didn't care about her past. He didn't care about Eddy. He cared about Edie. And that who she was now. Edie.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, _Edie_?" Jet's arms protecting his broad chest.

"I have to leave." squeaked Edie. "I'm putting you all at risk and that's the last thing I want to do."

Jet persisted in his silence and scowled. "We are all grown-ups here. We can handle ourselves."

"And what of Ed?!" griped Edie, not realizing that her voice had been raised to the point of yelling. "You have no idea who we are talking about here, Jet. This guy has no mercy for women and children. He will kill and torture Ed and her father and anyone that is dear to us!"

A solemn silence between comrades.

"I will not lose everything I love again. I will not lose Ed. I will not lose Spike. I will not lose you!" She was now screaming, tears flooded her eyes and streamed down her face. The sob that was deemed to be released, was entrapped her throat. She turned from Jet, walked to retrieve her backpack and gun and made her way to her Zipcraft. Before she jumped into the Aguila, her eyes glazed back at Jet, tears still running down.

"I didn't forget that promise I made you in Ganymede... Sayōnara, Jet." Her voice hoarse from her crying. Jet stood with a blank expression and watched, helplessly, as the Aguila flew from the Bebop. He slammed his fists into the concrete walls of the bay yard, blood pooling into his knuckles.

"How long have you been there?" Jet glanced at the doorway. Spike crept into the doorway from the edge of the wall where he had been concealing himself.

"The whole time." Spike rested himself against the door way and grabbed a cigarette from his pocket. "What promise did she make?"


	20. As If It Were Just Yesterday

_Over a year ago in Ganymede_

"Here's to another successful bounty!" roared Jet, swaying his sake in the air. Him and Edie had already drunk enough sake to knock out an army but that didn't stop Jet from ordering another. Edie swung back her head and swallow another cup full, her face warm from all the alcohol.

"This kid can sure hold her liquor, am I right, Ernest?" Jet clapped Edie's back. The bartender smiled meekly and tipped his hat off to the two wasted patrons.

"Who you callin' a kid, you old fart?" hiccuped Edie, as she nursed a water in her hand. It was two in the morning and all that remained in Ernest's bar were just Jet and Edie. Ernest was a personal friend of Jet, so he didn't mind closing later for old time's sake. In fact, he was so trusting in Jet, that he could willingly leave the bar unattended in Jet's care. Which he did, to grab a few smokes.

"Kid," began Jet, his face glowing in heat, "You remind me a lot of some old friends. I bet, you'd even get along with those bunch of lunkheads. You know, they were practically my family. The only real family I've had in a long time." His face switched from that of insolent fun to that of a solemn wall. "A camaraderie."

"A what?" Edie's bloodshot eyes roved to see Jet resting himself on the bar top.

"You know, a camaraderie. A friendship, people who got your back."

Edie scoffed, "Like hell I'd know anything about that. It's always just been me looking out for myself." She took another drink of her water. Jet twisted his head to look at her.

"Not anymore." In an instant, Jet jumped from his bar stool and stood proudly. "From now on, you are my comrade and I am yours." He pointed his thumb at his chest. "I'll always have your back, even when you may not have mine. 'Cause that's what comrades do. We look out for each other. Now what do you say, Edie? Do you promise to do the same?"

Edie's eyes sheered at the sight of him. He truly inspired her and she could feel her heart dance inside her chest. Here, this man she had been acquainted with for only a few weeks, was offering out his hand for her to take. To be his friend, his companion, his comrade. She was engrossed by such a beautiful and honorable title, and he was simply handing it to her. As if in that hand that laid out for her, was his heart he wished to share with her.

Edie flew from her seat and mirrored Jet's posture. With her chest protruded and her head held high, she gripped his hand.

"I promise!"

* * *

 _Present day in the Bebop_

"Do you and her have a something going on?" Spike puffed smoke through air and appeared nonchalant. He could spot Jet glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"It's not like that," Jet crossed his arms and smuggled a smirk, "Plus, I would hate to get between you guys. And you know what I'm talking about. Do you really think I'm stupid?"

Spike sniggered. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think the relationship between Jet and Edie was peculiar, to say the least. He suspected something of the two but just couldn't say what. For some odd reason, interest in the matter resided within him. What really went on in their six months together would remain a mystery to him, he assumed. Truth be told, he was panged with a bit of _...anger?_ at their closeness. Spike smashed the remainder of his cigarette and walked down the stairs to his room.

Jet blinked at his redundancy and sat himself down on the yellow couch, savoring a cigar.

 _Out of all the memories, and you remember that promise?_ Jet blew smoke in the air above him and pursed his lips. I would've remember June 17th. He closed his eyes and recalled the day as if it were just yesterday. And wouldn't you know it, in a blink of an eye, it was yesterday.

* * *

 _What seemed like an ordinary June 17th to Jet, meant so much more to Edie. That June morning, Jet caught Edie piss-drunk, spacing out on the yellow couch. Her face flushed and her eyes glossy._

 _"What the hell Edie?!" roared Jet, her empty stare followed him. Edie enjoyed drinking, Jet was aware of that, but this did not appear as a casual drink, but a drink to forget. Her lifeless body slumped into the couch and no word escaped her lips. Shaken by her image, Jet thought a quick sobering up would benefit her zombie like state. So he picked up and held her like broom entering his new home with his new bride. Edie's face did not alter as he grasped onto her small body. He threw her in a cold shower, clothes and all, which brought her back to life._

 _"What the actual fuck!" Edie screamed from the shower floor. Her teeth chattered and her face now lit up with new emotion: anger and confusion. Jet ignored Edie's fist against his burly structure and wrapped a towel around her shivering body, rubbing the towel against her to dry her. Her anger and confusion subsided as she watched his actions with curiosity. His demeanor gentle yet crude. Jet continued to dry off Edie to the best of his ability till a cold touch ceased his movements. Edie had placed her hand over his shoulder and now sat staring into his eyes. Though quite sluggish, Edie seemed somewhat sober. Jet could read it in her eyes._

 _"Do you know what today is?" her eyes setting into his._

 _"June 17th, Tuesday."_

 _"June 17th," choked Edie, "The day my father died." Jet lowered his hands and Edie draped the towel over her shoulders, covering herself._

 _"I was a bit of daddy's girl growing up. Well, to be honest, he was the only thing I had in this world. And did you know what said to me on his dying bed? That I was the love of his life. His first, last and only love." Edie spoke with such misery but not one tear escaped her eyes._

 _"You're a lot like him." She placed her hand on his cheek and brushed her fingers against his rugged skin. "Maybe you're his reincarnation." she breathed. Jet stood from his crouched position and clutched onto Edie's face tenderly, as if her head were made of glass. He perched a kiss on her forehead and she wrapped herself into his embrace._

 _"I love you," she further whispered, while Jet rested his chin on the top of her head_.

* * *

Jet knew, with every fiber in his being, that she had meant those three words with all heart. Her eyes gave her away. They sparkled so brightly. And he knew she loved him. Not in the romantic type way, but in the way you would love your brother or even, your father. It was a love of that between blood and flesh. A bond unlike any other. The red string of fate looped them together, and he had figured much from the first time he laid eyes on her. Jet would never forget that gut feeling that empowered him. Empowered him to believe her, empowered him to invite her to join the Bebop, empowered him to deeply care for a person again. And her eyes... He looked upon her as if she were the Holy Mary herself. The image of pure innocence and love itself, and he felt compelled to protect her, to shield her. But by all means, he could tell in the way she held herself, she was far from perfect. Yet her eyes persuaded him otherwise.

"Here's to you, Edie." Jet proclaimed, his cigar in the air.


	21. Baby Blues

"I got the information you asked for." the face on the screen assured him.

"I owe you big time, Chief." Jet saluted the decorated man and in return, the man tipped his hat to Jet as he terminated the transmission. The screen flooded with hundreds of documents including criminal records, official court documents, birth certificates and even bank statements.

"Jesus Christ," mumbled Jet to himself, pulling at his remaining hair.

"Is that her?"

Undoubtedly, the face in the front of the two men was, indeed, Edie. Plastered on the screen was Edie's criminal record dating back to when she was 16. Charges such as racketeering, aggravated assault, theft, were thrown about on her record. As Jet skimmed through the fine print of the documentation, Spike dissected the photos portraying her as teenager. He could barely recognize her since her face appeared rounder and her long black wavy hair consumed most of the picture. He could easily claim her pretty.

 _Father warned me of him. Said he only wanted one thing out a pretty girl like me. I was too thrilled with the fact that he referred to me as 'pretty' to even bother listen to the rest of his advice._

Spike scowled and flicked his cigarette aside. Jet scrolled past other familiar faces.

"Felix De La Santo León," read Jet, "Damn. This guys rap sheet is worst than Edie's." Murder, battery, racketeering, assault with a deadly weapon, manslaughter, robbery were just the beginning.

"I've seen this guy before too," inputted Spike pointing to another rap sheet. "Edie and I ran into him at the tracks when retrieving one of our bounties."

"John Tully. Another big shot. Shit what did Edie get herself into?" Jet spoke softly to himself.

"Some pretty powerful characters, here huh?" Spike scanned through the many records and tons of photos of Felix and John shaking hands with some pretty influential people. Jet scrambled about the Bridge, scribbling writing on a scratch piece of paper and then shot out the door. He returned within minutes with the communicator Edie left behind.

"What are you doing Jet?" seeing Jet finger buttons of the communicator.

"We are going after her." Jet retorted sharply.

"We're what?" Spike snatched the communicator from Jet's grasp and stared hard at the grizzly man.

"You damn well heard what I just said. We're going to bring Edie back."

" _We're_ not doing anything. She made her decision, now it's our turn to respect it."

Jet's blood boiled at Spike's words. Within a blink of an eye, Jet gripped the collar of Spike shirt and pulled him slightly closer. His knuckles growing white as his grip tightened. "Don't feed me that bullshit. You and I know very well she didn't leave out her own free will. She wanted to protect us."

Spike, growing weary of Jet's words, grimaced and swung his arms behind his head. "What's with you? Is this how you reacted when Faye left?"

Jet glared hard at him, freezing Spike with his icy cold stare. "This is different."

"This isn't any different, Jet. She left, just like Faye did. Just like I did. Just like Ed did. Why is Edie any different than the rest of us?"

"She is different, Spike." Jet shot back.

"You saw her papers. She's a stone cold killer. An assassin."

"She was..." Jet's eyes set down and pondered over the cigar in his hands, as it neared his face. "You make it seem like you don't care for her. You, of all people, should be one to understand."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jet shrugged and puffed on his cigar. " _You've_ got something going on with her." His eyebrows lifted, watching Spike's reaction.

"Look whatever you think is going on between me and Edie, is utter bullshit and none of your concern." Spike's posture turn rigid and his face maintained its grim shade.

"I don't think, I know. You're not fooling anybody Spike. I see the way you two look at each other."

"She's a woman, Jet, that's all she is." And with that, Spike strolled out of the Bridge with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Edie had never been this nervous in her life. Even when death smiled at her, she didn't even bat a lash at it. Yet here she was, at a local pharmacy, fidgeting and looking paler than usual. She could recall her previous conservation with her old friend, Kara, with whom she was reunited with after returning to La Puerta.

...

"What do you mean you're late?" Kara playful nudged Edie's shoulder. Kara was a lighthearted soul, which seemed very ironic to Edie as to why she had chosen to keep their current lifestyle. She was a fellow _Polilla_ , one of La Puerta's army of killers, and she did pretty well for herself. Kara couldn't claim to be as widely recognized by the organization as Eddy. Which, those who still remembered her, returned the nickname.

"This is no laughing matter, Kara!" snapped Edie as she ran her fingers through her grown out bob. "This is serious, if you're implying what I think you're in implying."

"Well, tell me, is there any chance in hell that you could be..." Kara drifted off her statement for dramatic effect and batted her eyes at Edie. Edie appeared to be deep into thought until her head shot up, her eyes wide, and Kara knew the look on her face. Realization and shock.

"My goodness, if I would've known being dead came with so many perks, I would've died years ago!" laughed Kara.

"Kara," Edie clutched onto her arms with trembling hands. "What if it's true, what...do I do?"

Kara flinched at the sight of her. She had never seen such a strong, independent woman as Edie become as meek as a mouse in a matter of minutes. It was evident Edie was terrified, not for her own sake but that of the being growing inside of her. Hypothetically speaking, of course. Kara despised seeing her this way. It deeply pained her. She adored Edie and never faltered in her loyalty to her. She owed her life to Edie, because if not for her, Kara would still be on the streets today.

Kara first encountered Edie when Kara was seventeen. Due to abuse, Kara escaped to the streets, where misery followed her. She sold herself for measly bread crumbs and found shelter within boxes, and if desperate, dumpsters. She was filthy. Everyone's eyes roved through her image, women scoffed at her, men would flash money at her for something in return. Though painted in dirt, her features were soft and pretty. And very much young and naive, to men's best interest. Then one day it all changed. It was the day, that this beautiful young lady, clean, dressed in nice fashion approached her. Kara could easily tell the girl was not much older than herself, but the way she held herself, dignified, respected aged her far above Kara. She would never forget the first thing that very girl did. The girl offered her pristine, manicured hands out to her, inviting her. That girl asked if her if she wanted a way out, in which Kara nodded eagerly. And the girl smiled, a genuine loving smile.

Initially Felix did not look down on Kara with favor. To him, she appeared fearful, small, and most importantly, not part of the clan. Kara, silently, cursed herself because, he indeed spoke the truth about these things. As if he peered into her soul, when he simply glanced at her. She recalled feeling so sheepish under his presence. Yet, she noted how empowered and proud the girl stood across from him. And Felix did not simply blink at her, he seemed entranced by her. He looked onto her with a longing and what Kara believed to be, love. The two communicated under hushed whispers and the girl placed her hand atop of his. He smirked at her and shrugged, "She's your problem."

She was, for a fact, the girl's problem, up until the girl was erased from the whole equation. She remembered feeling a part of her die as she received the news that her beloved mentor was killed. Killed by La Puerta, no less. Kara cowered as the organization pointed their finger at her and deemed her worth killing off due to vengeance. And out of all the people to come to her defense, Felix sheltered her and never doubted her loyalty to him. It was then that she knew, for an absolute fact, that Felix had nothing to do with the hit on Eddy. She saw every day since then, how his heart grew callused and cold. His eyes no longer shined brilliantly and passionately as they did as they donned on Eddy.

...

"Shit!" Edie's cry echoed through the empty neighboring bathroom stalls.

"Ed? Is everything okay?" Kara peeked through the stall door. Edie unlocked the door and allowed Kara to sneak through. Edie laid her head in her hands and rubbed furiously at her eyes.

"Please tell me I'm reading this wrong!" Edie huffed as she tossed the box and the little contraption into Kara's hand. Kara studied the box, then analyzed the white stick for its results based on the box.

"Congrats, doc, looks like you're going to be a mom." Kara chuckled nervously.


	22. Breaking the News and Breaking In

"Ed, what've you got for us?" Jet counted inventory and reloaded his guns.

"Ed's got security cameras and pass codes," Radical Ed cheered, " Time to get Eddy?"

Jet sniggered and looked up at the rosy cheeked girl.

"Yeah, it's about time we bring her back home."

* * *

"So are you gonna tell him?" pressed Kara as the two strolled the hallways of headquarters.

"Kara, of course I'm going to have to eventually tell him. I mean, you think he'd send me off on a mission with a bloated belly?" Edie croaked.

"Well, you could always make him believe it's his."

Edie stopped in her tracks and pulled on Kara's shoulder, haltering any further movement.

"What are you saying?'

"Sleep with him and make him think it's his."

Edie groaned at such a demoralizing idea, but nonetheless understood the motive behind it. Kara was just trying to help. She, too, knew that there was no way in hell, heaven or earth, that Edie was giving up that baby. Totally dismissing the idea of abortion. And there was no way, even if their life depended on it, she would ever sleep with that monster. She slept with the man that monster once was. She even loved that man and had expecting carrying his child one day. What a web life can spin.

"Edie."

Edie's attention snapped back to Kara and Kara frowned.

"I'm sorry." Kara dawdled with her hands and felt ashamed with herself. Edie rested her hand on Kara's shoulder and leered.

* * *

"Allowed her to pass, when she gets here."

"Yes sir, Mr. Leon." his secretary typed away at her desk.

Upon hearing of her arrival and return to the organization, Felix felt jittery. For years, he hated that he'd not been given the opportunity to explain himself to his once fianceé. Of course, La Puerta was unaware of their little arrangement. At the time, he'd couldn't explain it but he felt that their union would have to be behind the backs of the committee lest they feel it could endanger the future of the group. They had forewarned him of her of how she could potentially veer him off track. Which, in many ways, she did. Eddy proved to be very influential to his former youth. She was growing soft and could take him, the original founder, with her. The committee said nothing in regards to his relationship with Carmen. Rather, they even endorsed it. Due to the fact that they didn't see her as a concerning threat.

Felix paced back and forth in his office and puffed at his cigar for some sort of comfort. Why did he even feel the need to confront her about the past? Oh that's right, how is she going to put faith and loyalty in someone who ordered for her execution. Technically, it wasn't him.

The sound of knocking echoed through his office and Felix felt himself hold his breath. The door knob twirled and the door proceeded to open, exposing the young woman behind it. She appeared more colorless than when he had last laid eyes on her. Her eyes were cold and steady, piercing into his. "Eddy," Felix finally managed to breathe. "Come, sit." He gestured to the chair in front of him and watched as she trekked over. Felix eyed her hips as they swayed and he began to teethe his lower lip. Eddy's body was still the same, in fact maybe, a little curvier than before. But he couldn't continue to refer to her as Eddy; she was right, Eddy was gone. She was reborn. And though he could swear to his grave, that it was Eddy when he watched the way she floated by, or by the scars on her body, or even her soothing voice, he was dead wrong. Felix could admit it to himself when she peered into his eyes. They no longer reflected undying love for him. They no longer reflected their life together. They were black and empty. A shudder flew down his spine as he felt her presence. Familiar yet so... dead.

"I trust you've adapted to the circumstances. I see you've completed three successful jobs since you're return. Well done." Felix sat himself at his desk and crossed his legs.

"I assume you didn't just invite me here to pat me on the shoulder for doing my job." Edie's voice was laced with spite and ice.

"And, you'd assume right. Edd...I mean Edie, I understand that there are some things that have not been cleared between you and I. Which hinders productivity," He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, as if he were speaking of business and finance not of intimate things. "With that in mind, I'd like to start off by..."

"Felix," interceded Edie, raising her hand to waiver off the rest of his statement, or rather admission. Felix blinked at her, precariously watching her and scowled. "There's nothing for you to say." Edie continued. A moment of silence lapsed between the former lovers before Felix coughed to clear his throat and his rising anger.

"There is nothing to explain or understand. This was the life we chose." She interjected, stealing away his words. And these words, she knew in her heart to be true. There was nothing Felix could say to alter that. They decided on this life of crime, fame and power. In fact, they welcomed it. Sure there was hell to pay but who contemplated on that? Why contemplate on repercussions when you'd rather dwell on the many blessings. Which, to say the blessings were plenty would be undermining. Sex, drugs, riches, power. What more could a couple of kids from the streets want? In an instant, Felix jumped up from his chair and slammed his palms against the desk top, startling Edie.

"Fuck you!" roared Felix as he flew to her. She winced slightly as he gripped her throat, fervently squeezing her, but her eye contact never faltered. She consumed him with her eyes. Edie latched on to his grasp as if to dare him, which flared his hatred for her. Her otherwise blank eyes flickered with some sort of emotion and he tossed her aside. Edie gasped for air and coughed frantically on the floor.

"Something is different about you." Felix stated with this back to her limp body.

"Wha...What are you talking about? We haven't seen each other in four years of course, I'm different." She wheezed, clutching on to her inflamed throat.

"No, it's not that." Felix readily assumed as he turned his head to face her. Edie's eyes widened slightly and sought refuge in the office's carpet flooring. She hoped he'd didn't notice, but he did. He noted her hesitation when his fingers began to crush her trachea. He couldn't mistaken it, he knew it was fear. He could see the fear in her eyes. Fear of death, Eddy? The notion was absurd. The Edith Grimes he knew and still resembled in this Edie persona, would never fear death. Death surrounded and followed her. It would follow her to the ends of the earth and send her to the deepest of crevices of Hell itself. All they knew was death, so it was natural for them to welcome it. They welcomed it into their homes and made it their guest. Grimes feared nothing. Felix could contest to that. He'd personally seen her face a gun and not so much as stutter as the gunmen fondled with the trigger. In fact, it appeared as if she wanted it, wanted it more than anything in this wretched world. Yet she cringed below him at this very moment. You feared death when you know you have something to lose. When you realize that there is something beautiful among the stark. Something worth living for.

Edie remained silent and pushed herself up to stand adjacent to Felix. "Seems you can see right through me." She smirked.

"Comes with the territory of knowing you for eight years." He straightened his suit and snagged another cigar from his desk. "So what is it, Edith? What's got you spooked?" Edie's eyes narrowed and her lips quivered as she struggled to find the words to say.

"Felix, I'm..."

The sound of a massive explosion rang throughout the air and the ground rumbled below them.

"What the..." Felix's posture tensed and he sped to his desk.

"Susan, what the hell is going on?"

"Sir! We have a security breach throughout the facility. The cameras are down and there are reports of damages to the eighth and fifth vicinities."

"Any ID on the perpetrators?"

"No but it appears they are highly skilled. We've been hacked out of our security system."

"Damn!" Felix slammed his fists on the desk and frantically scoured through his desk drawers. He hurled a Walkie-Talkie on top of the desk and shoved a 9 millimeter handgun in the back of his trouser pants. He latched onto Edie's hand and tugged her along as he burst through the doors.


	23. Games of Combat

"E...Ed..wh..what do you think you're doing?!" Jet snatched the pistol from Ed's hold and securely attached it to his hip. What had he been thinking? Ed had insisted on going, to the point of becoming a stowaway on his zipcraft. So really there was no stopping her. No matter how hard he budged, the girl with fire red hair did not break. Rather, her will to proceed never wavered.

"Ed wants to try!" Cried the frustrated teenager as she crossed her arms in front of her and attempted a menacing glare. She tried at least. Jet snorted and continued to wreak havoc on La Puerta's base. The layout of the small city that La Puerta occupied was neatly arranged and heavily guarded. Jet counted 11 separate divisions within the base, including headquarters. Hell, this organization had enough money and influence to own its own city? _Jesus, who are these people?_

The security systems had been successfully disarmed due to the mystical and awe-powering Radical Ed. The planted bombs to the two buildings within the base served as decoy, while Jet scanned the frenzy for Edie. She had to have known that they were coming for her. He just prayed he'd find her in time. Bullets grazed the window to Jet's zipcraft and he swerved to avoid the gunfire. "You fine back there?" Jet gruffed.

"Ed is a-ok!" She signaled with her hand and balanced her Tomato on the top of her head. Jet considered the girl offly cheery considering their present situation. Death was imminent and a possible conclusion to this little stunt. Especially without the aid of Spike. _Damn him._ Jet continued to fly around the facilities, firing back shells to the ground. It would be better if they'd search on foot, but the risk was too high. Where would they land his Hammer Head and how would they stay undetected after his big entrance. The dashboard suddenly lit up and caught the signal of two other zipcrafts.

"Seems like we're being tailed. Hold on!" Jet increased the speed to the Hammer Head and aimed to shake off the fire from the two following ships. They proceeded to pursue them, hightailing through the blue sky.

* * *

"Shit! We have radio interference." Felix tossed the walkie-talkie to the ground and ran, with Edie in hand, towards an exit. He jerked his cellphone from his suit pocket and punched in some numbers.

"What is going on?" Edie huffed hastingly behind him.

"That's what I want to know… Trill? Yes, what's the status of the situation?...What do you mean there is one zipcraft? How the hell does one zipcraft cause this much damage when this is supposed to be guarded fortress?!" Snarled Felix, his grip on Edie's palm tightening. "I don't care what the fuck you do, just take care of this and take care of it fast."

"Felix," Edie tugged on his hold and braced herself. "I don't blame you for what happened." Felix slowed himself and looked down to the beaming, petite girl.

"Why is it that I have a hard time believing that?" He turned his attention back to his phone.

"I wasn't angry about that. I was angry with what you had become. Sure, I knew I could never one up La Puerta. It was only matter of time till I was ostracized, or more likely, killed."

"What do you mean with what I've become?" Felix shot back defensively.

"Murdering the innocent lives of women and children, Felix?! How about that!?" Edie gritted her teeth, her hand balled to her side.

"We were killing fathers, uncles, brothers, Edie. What's the difference? I don't know if you recall but they weren't always the bad guys. We killed because it was our job. We were hired." Bit back Felix, his pulse raging. Who was she kidding? She was just as guilty as he in affecting the lives of thousands. Sure, after Eddy's supposed death, he grew an insatiable thirst for bloodshed and carnage which, ultimately, lead to the massacre of families. But what did that matter? It meant nothing to him. He felt nothing for them. They were merely just another means to an end. How could she stand back and scold him? Who died and made her the self-righteous, Mother Teresa?

"Is that snotty, brash boy that I fell in love with anywhere in there?" Edie's eyes wildly searched his. His eyes darted to catch her gaze and he grimaced.

"Come on." Felix commanded as he opened the door to the chaotic scene of flames and blood.

* * *

"ED! Quit messing with that!" Roared Jet, while the Hammer Head maneuvered its way through buildings and bullets (technically, missiles). They had successfully shaken and downed one zipcraft but the other remained. He wouldn't go down as easily as the first. Looping behind one of the buildings, he hoped to juke the zipcraft. But sadly, the ship could not be easily fooled.

"Shit, looks like we're running low on ammo... Ed…what do you got there?" Jet blinked as the eccentric teenager tossed about a silver ball, slightly bigger than a baseball.

"Ed found it in Spike-person's room with all his gizmos. We could play catch with it, Jet-person!"

Jet laughed nervously and took the ball from her hands. _Is she referring to Spike's work bench? Oh, fuck me._ At the sudden realization, he formulated a plan. "Ed, lay on the floor and cover your head!" Jet baited the enemy craft to play a game of cat and mouse around the standing buildings. After going in circles, Jet was able to situate himself to be facing opposite to the enemy. It appeared as if they were in their own little stand off. A game of chicken, perhaps. The enemy ship continued to shoot bullets at the Hammer Head, as it sped toward it. Jet lifted the hatch ajar and moved forward with full speed. As they neared collision, neither backing down, Jet flung the silver ball through the slim opening and weaved away. As the ball made contact with the other ship, it erupted, inflaming the enemy ship and sending it crashing to the ground. The Hammer Head, barely avoiding a crash landing to the ground and a hit from the other zipcraft, hummed above. Jet exhaled deeply, dragging his arm to his head to dry off the sweat building at his brow.

"Uhh...Jet-person, there are more red dots!" Ed pointed to screen that lit up like Christmas. Jet sighed once more, but this time out of weariness and worry. Suddenly a loud explosion caught the attention of the two passengers of the Hammer Head. Behind them, a ship crashed to the ground and another zipcraft zoomed past them.

"Is that…?"

"Spike-person!"


	24. Rescuing a Princess

Disarray and havoc stood before him. His could feel himself slowly combust into an array of emotions, starting with ferocity. His body was visibly shaking and swore he was blindsided by red. His pride laid damaged and beaten. And by what? A single zipcraft? Maybe two, according to his latest call. Normally, he'd gladly bring out a cannon of his own and blow the ones responsible to hell. More like the pieces of their bodies. Yet, now, he overlooked the scene with utter disbelief. No one had the nerve to pull a stunt like this on him. Felix De Leon, founder to the ever growing and prominent organization known as La Puerta. One of the richest motherfuckers around, along with the most ruthless. Did they know how long it took him to get where he is today? Did they know the challenges he endured, friends he lost, love he lost due to the throne he now owns? No. They hadn't a single fucking clue. They didn't know what it was like to start off as kid on the streets living on crumbs and dirt. To promise to escape from that hell hole, and successfully accomplish just that. Did they know the men he murdered to get here? The lives he had ruined? The many bastard children he made and left behind? He'd left everything he had ever known for this lifestyle and here it stood in ruins. This was his first love, family, friends and morals.

"Felix!" The muffled voice of a sweet girl he once knew cried out to him. He recalled her tiny figure; each time he held her or even made love to her, he was scared he'd break her. She had the most enduring and entrancing brown eyes. She held him when he was at his lowest. When he was picking up the pieces of his soul from the filthy floor of a poverty-stricken life. She was the first girl he'd ever said "I love you" to and actually meant it from the bottom of his heart. She was the sun. He found himself rotating around her. He prayed to God to allow her to stay by his side and God granted him that. They were Bonnie and Clyde, living as criminals, but together nonetheless.

"Felix!" Edie shook his shoulders hard and screamed louder, trying to beat out the sound of sirens and explosions. Felix snapped from his trance and shot her the vilest glower as he pulled out his handgun. They had escaped from Headquarters and now stood motionless in the fountain square, the dead center of the whole compound. Felix stood near the fountain and fingered the trigger to the handgun as ships flew overhead.

* * *

"You mean my ship's out there with no one it?" Jet grunted, rubbing the back of his head, his eyes away from Spike's reflection in the dashboard.

"You should be happy I'm even here, saving your ass." Sassed Spike with a smirk. "So, did you find your princess?"

"Ed's our eyes. She is using the cameras to try and scope her out. Hopefully she's here or this will be all for nothing."

"You got that right. I highly doubt Mr. Pompous Pants is gonna take this well, us barging into his home and tearing it apart."

"We'll talk about that later."

"BINGO! I spot Eddy!" Sang Ed as she typed in Tomato and twirled it to display video footage of two people lingering near some sort of...

"She's by some fountain. Find that fountain, Ed. Do you think you can handle the remaining crafts by yourself?" Jet directed his question towards Spike.

"Jet, do you not know who you're talking to here?" Jet grinned hard and nodded.

* * *

As a zipcraft approached the fountain square, Felix lifted his handgun and aimed for the window pane. At recognizing the Hammer Head, Edie swiftly pulled one of her hunter's knife that was housed in her boot and rammed it into Felix's side, causing him to stumble. She kicked the gun from his hands and pressed another knife against his throat as he huddled to the ground. "I wouldn't pull that out if I were you. Or else you won't see your precious fiancee again." His eyes caught afire in response to the latter statement.

"Go ahead and do it. Slice my throat. It'd be the wisest course of action considering if I live, I will go after you and your friends. And I will make them suffer, and make you watch before I kill you... _myself_."

"You don't scare me, Felix." Edie inched the knife closer and nicked his skin. Blood oozed from the cut and streamed down his neck. Her heart pounded so loudly in her ears that she didn't hear the Hammer Head land just feet away from them.

"Edie!" Gruffed Jet, waving his hand out to her.

"Jet." She sighed, looking back at him. Jet stood still and awaited her.

"This can all go away, Eddy. If you choose to stay with me...I will spare them and proceed as if this never happened." Felix clutched onto his wound, with the knife protruding out of his body. Blood soaked his designer button up and seeped into his pants.

"Like hell, the committee would allow that." She let out a light chuckle.

"I own them, so what I say, goes." Blood slipped through the corners of his mouth as he spoke in whispers. Edie lowered the knife from his neck and returned it to her boot. She caressed his face with her slim fingers and kissed his forehead.

"I don't love you anymore and I never will." She remarked harshly and turned away from him, not meeting his eyes. Felix's eyes followed every step she took, farther away from him. He watched with bleak eyes and…. _desperation_? He spit and cursed the floor she walked on. Why does it suddenly feel like he can't breathe? Like he's suffocating or something large is pressing down on his chest, threatening to break his ribcage and everything encased in it. It didn't hurt like this when she was declared dead. This was a different type of hurt… it was _abandonment_ . He had sworn to himself long ago that'd he never feel that way again. His mother and father left. Left him without any hesitation, along with this world who claimed him an outlast and scum. But she never left him. Said she'd always be there. He recalled their discussion. They had just made love and he rested his head on her lap while she ran her cold fingers through his hair. Every so often he checked to see if that sliver of gold still remained on his finger, and he'd be reassured when he'd find it there. When she'd lay her hand down or he would hold her hand, he would search for it on her own hand. It was more than a piece of gold, it was promise between the two of them. An unspoken promise to never leave each other. Technically, he had kept his end of the bargain, but had she?

He watched as she ran to the husky man and wrapped her arms around his neck. How he held her waist with a tight grip and when he picked her up, how she kissed his lips softly. He could see the flush creep into the face of the stoic man and it enraged Felix to no end. More than anything in this world, more than all the fame, fortune and influence, Felix wanted to murder that man with his two bare hands in the most gruesome ways possible.

Felix grabbed the hilt of the hunting knife and tore it from his body. He growled as warm liquid gushed from the wound. With the knife in hand, he took it and stabbed the earth.

"You're already dead. You just don't know it."


	25. You are Not Alone

Ed wiggled her tones and wrinkled her nose to the color. What a strange color. But what did she know? Edie offered and Ed couldn't deny her. Ed described the time she could spend with Edie as enjoyable. She'd allow her to peruse through her personal belongings like makeup and CDs, without yanking her out of the room, deeming her a "pain in the ass". Something about Edie, made Ed feel all warm inside. She had no way of explaining it, beyond that. With ease, the two would pull pranks, invent new games and just plain, share space. But Ed could sense something. She could see through Edie's smiles and laughs. She'd spy her hesitate and every now and then, hover her hand over her belly. Ed peeked curiously at her, internally debating if Edie had a tummy ache or not. Edie's soft eyes would shine when she'd unconsciously rub her belly, as if it were the richest treasure in the universe. Ed wondered and wondered till she thought best to investigate for herself.

The two girls sprawled on Edie's bed, watching some animated movie that she had recommended. While Edie seemed to be enthralled by the movie, Ed no longer paid it much mind and nudged her way to Edie's side. Her eyes shifted from Edie's face to her abdomen and reached her hand out to rest upon it. Edie quivered at Ed's gentle pat to her stomach and swallowed hard. Ed raised her head to observe her reaction, and was comforted by Edie's smile. It was a radiating smile that mirrored her jolly eyes. Ed returned with a giggle and replaced her hand with her head. Her ears perched to Edie's thin shirt, and listened. For what? She couldn't tell you. However, the gurgles and growls that her belly produced reminded Ed of the ocean. She closed her eyes and let the swishes soothe her. Edie hummed a little tune, a sweet melody from childhood, gliding her fingers through the flames the teen called hair. Her heart grew heavy, watching the young girl doze within her arms. Images of a school aged child with dark brown tight pin curls flashed through her mind. Edie's shoulders tensed up at the recognition of the little girl in her head. _Cecilia._ Her mother's child, but nonetheless, her sister. She recalled the instant connection, the bond, the two shared when they had first met. Like as if, all along Edie knew she had a sister and Cecilia knew likewise. They were a trouble duo when they were together. Though a few years younger than Edie, Cecilia was much brighter than she. She was innovative and tenacious. She was her younger sister. Tears danced at the corners of Edie's eyes, but none fell. The tight feeling in her throat suddenly dissipated at feeling Ed's steady breathing against her stomach. Edie flicked off her TV, adjusted Ed, tucking her in before rising from her bed.

* * *

A soft knock at Jet's door turned his attention to the doorway, where Edie stood, uneasy. "Jet, may I speak with you?"

Jet closed the book and rested it against the desk, veering himself to face her. "Of course." She fidgeted with her fingers and brought her eyes to the floor.

"Umm...Th..There's something I need to tell you." Edie stuttered, the words sticking to her throat. She tried to maintain her breathing but her voice gave her away. It was as if she were staggering for the next breath. Jet raised his brows. She avoided his eyes and remained silent for a few minutes, gathering herself. _Why the hell am I so nervous? Oh, that's right, because this wasn't part of the plan - getting knocked up. Great job, Edie._ "Jet...I'm...I'm pregnant."

Jet's mouth dropped to the floor and rubbed the back of his head, furiously. Edie's eyes didn't leave the floor and she squeezed her fists to the point that her nails pierced her skin.. "Edie…" Jet began, abruptly standing up to tower over the young woman. "That's wonderful news." He gripped her shoulders and shook her softly.

"Huh?" Had she heard right? Jet chuckled lightly at her scrunched nose and brow, then regains his stoic composure. His jaw clenched.

"Does he know?" _He?_ The air is sucked right out of Edie and she swears she forgot how to the breathe. She shoots him a frigid glare but, it does not faze Jet, rather it intrigues him.

"It's not him...if that's what you're…"

"No, I know who it is." Edie's left momentarily stunned by his words but just as quickly, shakes them away. She opens her mouth, but is denied by Jet. "Does he know?"

"No…" Edie scratched at her hair, "I mean eventually I'll have to tell him. No doubt he'll notice the farther I'm along."

"What's stopping you from telling him now?" Jet's question lingers in the walls of his quarters. Edie drags her sweaty palms against her nightshirt and inhales deeply, attempting to regulate her breathing. Unbeknownst to Jet, the idea of presenting the matter at hand to Spike unnerved her to no end. How would she tell him? How would he react? What would he say? These were but a few questions that swarmed Edie's mind at the discovery of her pregnancy. She even considered not telling him as a plausible option. Edie cradled herself, gnawing at her lower lip. Her eyes traced the lines of the linoleum flooring below her.

"I don't think he wants a family, let alone a child. He's all about himself." Her eyes shift.

"Don't underestimate Spike. He can surprise you sometimes." Jet rubbed at the back of his neck and glanced aside, "Hell, he has surprised me a couple of times." Including the day they went to get her, but he doesn't mention that. Silence washed over them and they studied anything and everything but each other. So much goes unspoken. _I think I'm going to be sick._ Edie gagged. The bile threatened to rise from within her, burning her esophagus. The color drained from her face. She staggered forward a bit, bent down and covered her mouth. _Jet...Jet you're supportive of this all?_ Edie had feared telling the "good" news to Jet less than she feared telling it to Spike, but feared nonetheless.

She supposed he would deem her as selfish for getting herself into this type of predicament, knowing danger lurked in the shadows, targeting her. The pent up feelings and words Edie just would not say spewed from her ears, from every crevice of her body other than her mouth. All the things she wanted to tell Jet.

Movement catches Edie's eyes and she faces Jet's back. "The fact of the matter is that child is just much as his as it yours...and it's his right to know." Edie's eyes widened slightly and tightened her grasp on her arm. "If Spike does not step up to the responsibility, then I will. If he will not be the father of your child, then I will be the father." His voice is firm and absolute. Jet's fists balled to his sides, then suddenly released.

"Jet…" Edie's arms loosened and limped aside. Her glossy eyes at the brink of tears.


	26. The Past Doesn't Break Us

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Spike loosely saluted him before walking off the dock, on to the city limits of Huygens of Titan, outside of Saturn.

Jet scraped the wrench in his hand against his flushed face and observed Spike's departing figure. "Tskk… and to think he wouldn't notice." He groaned, rubbing the sweat from his brow with his arm, and returned his attention to the Zipcraft in front of him. It had been a month since Edie had disclosed her pregnancy to him and she had yet to break the news to Spike. The sooner the better, insisted Jet. And this was precisely the reason why. Jet huffed loudly. They drove him mad, those two were high between Spike and Edie and rather than bring up the issue, they preferred avoiding it. They avoided each other as if they were the bubonic plague. They never looked at each other, let alone, speak to one another. They couldn't stand each other's presence. One smoked almost 3 packs a day just to pass the time while the other constantly paced about with her nose in some health magazine. This unvoiced feud eventually slipped into the lap of Jet. He grew weary of the telephone act. They were acting like stubborn grade schoolers, waiting for the other to break and meager themselves to their knees.

Edie, shortly after, appeared onto the hangar in an oversized shirt and sweatpants. Her expression could be described as anything but pleasant.

"And where are you going?" Jet cursed as oil from the Swordfish spewed upon his tank top.

"Out." She growled, stomping to exit the ship and heading for the dock.

"Oh, you too eh? Edie, you better fix this shit. Cause if not, I'll lock the both of you bastards in a room and make you figure it out."

"I know!" She snapped back, shoving her clammy hands into the pockets of her pants.

* * *

Spike strolled the streets, another cigarette in his pressing grimace. This had to be his 20th today. _Bitch_. As if her cold disposition bothered him any. The ship was starting to feel too damn stuffy for Spike's taste; he needed some fresh air to clear his head. Jet and Edie didn't think he'd notice, but much to their, let alone his, surprise he caught on. He subtly noted how she didn't drink coffee in the morning, how she wore baggier clothing and no longer read her precious manga, but in their stead, read some stupid magazines. And last, but not least, Edie no longer participated in the retrieval part of the bounties. On the contrary to her usual personal preference, she remained on the ship when the Bebop took on jobs. Spike found himself either working alone or with Jet. And what was the kicker? Jet didn't say a word about it. Didn't complain or make a big scene about it. Instead, he huffed and puffed and repeatedly remarked he was "too old for this shit". They were hiding something. The two spoke in whispers and talked in the shadows of Jet's quarters.

"How _does it feel to be inside her? Makes you feel like you're the only guy in the world, doesn't it? She'll get into your veins and consume you."_

Spike's teeth clamped onto his cigarette, tearing into the filter. Fuck that guy, fuck her and fuck Jet. Some team. He didn't ask for this. Hell, maybe he did in giving into her advances. What made things go ass backwards? One minute they were banging each other until the wee hours of the morning and the next, they rival in their hatred of each other's presence. They couldn't stand to be in each other's company for more than a few minutes. Maybe more like seconds. _I'm thinking too damn hard about this._ Spike massaged the bridge of his nose and was relieved to see a bar just across the street.

* * *

"Stupid Jet. Doesn't think I see what's going on." Edie kicked at a nearby pebble, sending it soaring through the air and nipping a cat at its behind. Its high pitched yowl echoed through an alley and it scurried away. "'Just tell him,'" Edie mocked Jet's grumble. "As if it were that easy." She looked to the sky and counted the puffy white clouds that floated by. How carefree. Edie exhaled deeply and perused the streets, trying to pry her mind of the worries of today. But in the passing faces, she'd see Spike. She saw him in a man slurping ramen at a nearby noodle house. Spike tended to gulp down his ramen in haste, as if she were going to steal it from him. Edie smirked at the recollection. She saw him in a child, running past her, who laughed till he was blue in the face at his friends' blunders. Spike cackled like that child when he'd completed a successful prank on her or Jet or when they cracked pointless jokes. She saw him in a couple who bickered yet gazed at each other, longingly, afterward. Edie could swear she'd see that same glint in his eye after a heated exchanged between the both of them. She'd spy him studying her. He'd stare into her deep brown eyes and endeavored to figure them out. It only lasted minutes, but they felt like forever to her. It was the closest she ever got to feeling that "spark" with him.

His mismatched eyes had lost their shine once more. His eyes regressed to dull and lifeless. Like fish eyes. And she knew whose fault that was. It was her own. Edie tapped her pointer finger lightly on her stomach. She was keeping this from him. She was keeping his own child from him. The all-powerful, death-defying, female assassin scattered away like a bitch with her tail between her legs. And out of what fear? Fear of rejection? Fear of denial? As if she needed Spike to welcome her with open arms.

Images of their latest encounter flashed through her head and she, unconsciously, bared her teeth. She recalled their words and insults. They fought over something so meaningless, yet there was something more to it than just an argument over personal hygiene. Personal hygiene was just the beginning of the confrontation, somehow the discussion lead to each other's pasts. A "don't go there" topic for the both of them. But they went there and it got nasty quick. Before she knew what she was saying, she was insulting his love for his dead girlfriend. She had never seen his face heat up so fast and he smashed his fists against the walls aside of her. Edie didn't flinch and resumed to breath fire. Her wicked tongue slit his insides and deemed him desperate and alone. Spike's fingers itched to be around her neck and his hands sprang open, rooting his fingertips into the metal walls. He sank his teeth into her flesh, calling her a nobody, and told her to look in goddamn mirror. Reckoning she didn't even know who she was. T _ypical woman_ , he brutally scrutinized. Another lost soul looking for herself in the desolate black hole dubbed space. She was just as alone and just as desperate as he, Spike snarled. Edie screamed back that he didn't know a single damn thing about her and she wasn't alone, she had Jet. Spike sarcastically chortled at her words. He laughed at her and said she had proven his point. She was desperate to find some sort of love out there in the great expanse; willing to prey on anyone. Edie's eye burned and her hand raised itself to slap his face. The sound of the slap rang through the air, then dissipated, highlighting Edie's heavy breathing. She gasped at her sudden action and brought her hand up to cover her hanging jaw. Spike chuckled once more and pushed past her, heading for his room.

 _Yeah Jet, like this is the perfect time to tell him. Oh yes, I know we hate each other but, by the way, I'm pregnant with your child._ Like hell, he would listen to her. Edie slowed her paced as she stood before the entrance of a large white building. A unexplainable shutter shoots down her spine and suddenly, she feels cold.


	27. All Work and No Play

"Mr. Leon, the matter has been dealt with." A slender, pale man with dark rimmed spectacles hanging from the bridge of his nose, hissed.

"Did she say anything?" Felix intertwined his fingers and pressed against them, rigidly.

"She wished not to reveal anything." Light reflected against the man's glasses and small sinister smile played upon his lips.

"I see. Get out...and Ishida," he scowled, "Next time, change before you enter my office. You're dripping blood all over the carpet."

"My apologies, my liege." Orochi Ishida humbly bowed, and ever so slightly, shook his blood soaked gloves, relieving a few more droplets. His aroma of copper and rust tainted the air. Felix narrowed his eyes at the "doctor" as he excused himself of his presence. The door shut behind him and Felix was left to his thoughts. A sharp pain shot through his skull and he seized the edge of his desk. He struggled against the seeping holler that originated at the pit of his stomach. Rather than voice it, he tore through the paperwork and futile objects of his desk till it laid bare.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Chirped John as he invited himself into Felix's office. Felix seethed as he glared into the careless eyes of his associate. "My, how troublesome this whole ploy has become." John traced his finger against the naked desktop and glanced at the clutter that puddled to the floor.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to remind you of the board meeting. But silly me, thinking you'd forget something as important as that." John chimed, waving his finger in front of him. Felix stood straight and adjusted his suit, maintaining his heated breathes. He walked towards the door of the office and twisted his head to peer at John.

"You've become quite the snake, John." insinuated Felix, leaving the room.

"As have you, old friend." John grunted as he counted the red splatters on the carpet flooring.

* * *

"Pardon my tongue, but just what in the hell is going on here?" Cried a chubby man from the far end of the conference table. "We have millions of dollars worth in damages to La Puerta's facilities and clients are dropping like flies because of this little escapade!"

"This loop should've been closed to begin with." Divulged another. The other men seated around the table murmured in agreement.

"Our clients demand action- they want something done and something done _publicly_. This has tarnished the company's name and in order to reinstall that loyalty and reassurance, they want some flashy sort of display of retribution." Egged on a small man with round glasses. John looked to the grumbling men then back to Felix, who sat deathly still. Felix arose from his chair and closed his eyes. He imagined slitting their throats and letting them choke on their blood while he smiled manically and savored their blood on his blade. The committee fell silent. Feasting off their souls didn't sound like such a bad idea at a time like this. It had been awhile since he had gotten his own two hands dirty. And what use were these spineless, wealthy CEOs? John cleared his throat and Felix's lids shot open.

"Gentlemen, I take full responsibility of this burden and its repercussions. I can't express to you, enough, to put your faith in me as your leader and as such, this matter will be resolved. In a both timely and…" His eyes roved toward the small man in glasses, " _flashy_ manner." The man swallowed hard at Felix's stern glare.

"May I remind you that your seats are expendable." The twelve men idled in silence. "You are relieved." Felix motioned toward the door and returned to his seat at the edge of the the table. The men filed out of room.

"Except you, John." His voice void of any emotion. John Tully stopped in his tracks and grinned, wickedly. He sat himself beside Felix and laced his fingers, resting them on the table. "John, was I wrong in giving her a choice? Should've I just killed her instead?"

John's wild grin dissolved and adjusted his posture, loosening his fingers. He watched as Felix spoke with his head held high yet avoided John's green eyes. "I don't think you were wrong."

Felix glanced to John. "Yet, I sense you find this situation amusing."

"I must admit I do," John's eyes returned their luster. "Truth is, this is the most life I've seen out of you in years...Maybe it was a good thing your little angel came back to you in the flesh." He picked at a hangnail and blood oozed from the minor wound.

"A good thing?" Felix huffed. "Yeah, if you call wrecking apart the foundation we all built together, a good thing."

John laughed hard and smacked Felix's shoulder. "See, when was the last time you joked like that? Felix, you died alongside Eddy. You've just been fooling yourself."

Felix gritted his teeth and slapped his palm against the table.

"You've dug yourself in a pretty deep hole now. There's no other option but to kill her." Answered John, assuming Felix's impending question. "And maybe you could've kept her had you reasoned with her rather than come off as a slab of stone."

"It was a professional matter."

"Really, was it?" John, skeptical, rolled his eyes at his ignorance. "Felix, it was just as much about you two than it was about La Puerta. You know that." Felix squeezed his fists and shook his head. "One day you'll learn there is more to life than this damn organization."


	28. The Stars Tell You Something

Edie placed a bunch of grocery bags on the countertop next to Jet, grilling meat over the stove.

"What's in there?" He scooted over, leaving the meat unsupervised, and peeked into the white plastic bags.

"Vegetables. Doc's orders." Her voice muffled by the chunks of meat she stuffed in her cheeks.

"Edie, goddamnit!" Cried Jet, swatting her away with his wooden stirring spoon. "So how did it go? What did they say?" He slid his hand to smooth his flying hairs.

"Oh the usual. Eat more vegetables, watch your weight, stop moving around so damn much so I can find myself a primary doctor." She mumbled. Jet arched an eyebrow and peered at her over the sizzling meat.

"Maybe he's..."

"It's a she." Edie interrupted. Jet burrowed his brow and frowned.

"You know what I mean… Maybe she's got a point. Maybe you should start considering a place to stay and lay low."

"Out of the question." She threw a bunched up gum wrapper at his head and smacked her lips. "Anyways, where's the lughead?"

 _This conversation is far from over_. "I have no idea." Jet shrugged his shoulders and poured meat into two dishes. "But he sure is missing out on his favorite meal."

"You mean he's still not in by now?" Edie rubbed her lips against each other and, unknowingly, pouted.

"Eh? What are you? Worried?" Teased Jet. "I wouldn't worry about him, he can handle himself. Which, I imagine, he's doing a lot more now as of lately." He threw her a cunning wink.

"Wha...what?! Me worried? Far from it…" Her cheeks flushed and she struggled against her tongue. "and what in the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Edie's face now a vibrant shade of red. Jet stuffed his face in meat and inaudibly, grumbled nonsense. _You win this round, Jet._

* * *

Spike stewed in his hazy buzz. He practically spent the day in the dive bar, drinking to what? His misery? His loneliness? His desperation? _Fuck that_. He drank to have a good time and feed off the high only alcohol could appease him with. A man sat himself beside Spike's bar stool and drowned him in tears. His sob story of how his wife left him, he has no job and no money. At the end of his tale, Spike arose and straightened his navy suit, throwing Woolang on the counter.

" _You have control over what you do today. Want to get your wife back? Then get her, fight for her. Want to get a job? Then go out and get one. Don't wait for tomorrow. Do it today. Do something about it… Don't worry about the tab." And with that he walked out the bar, leaving the broken man feeling a little more put back together._

He now dazed at the night sky and searched the stars. Never had he felt so lost, so unsure of things and he reached for those stars. Spike eased as star flew through the twinkling sky. He searched a little bit longer before wandering back to the Bebop, in need of his Zipcraft.

* * *

"Much time has passed, Swimming Bird." Hummed the tan old man with two braids framing his face, smoke hanging over his cracked lips. Spike nodded and puffed on the pipe, exhaling brashly.

"You're right, old man. It's been awhile."

"You have questions."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Spike looked up to their ceiling of shining stars.

Laughing Bull nodded his head and turned to a small bowl that laid in his lap. He fumbled in the sleeve of his blue tunic, withdrawing a small bottle containing some red powder. He syphoned the glimmering powder within his palm and released it into the bowl, alongside a handful of Mars's sand. Spike handed him the pipe, and Laughing Bull poured the remaining ashes as well. Smoke formed and whirled before the two men, into the night sky. Laughing Bull's narrow eyes searched the smoke and the bowl's mixture, swishing about the consistency. He faintly chanted to himself. Spike's eyes followed his, surveying the smoke, then met Laughing Bull's impassive face as the chanting ceased. Laughing Bull peered into Spike's cold eyes.

"A star will fall from the sky and in its place, a bright, new star is born. Your eye will no longer see the past, Swimming Bird, but look to the future."

Spike rose from his seat on the planet floor and brushed the sand from his suit. He thanked the old man for his words and time, and turned to stroll over toward the Swordfish. _Whatever you say, Old Man._ Spike muttered under his breath. He never once doubted Laughing Bull's words. Many said a shaman's words were worthless, general idioms much like fortune tellers, who just wanted your money. Spike knew otherwise. There had not been once that one of Laughing Bull's prophecies had not come to pass.

" _Your eye will no longer see the past, but look to the future."_ No longer see the past? Like that would ever happen. It felt much like Spike was living in the past. Death was the only escape. He regretted it. He regretted not dying in the final showdown. He should've died, there, along with his past. Was it his will or fate that denied him that? What will? His will to live? No such thing existed. _More like will to die._ Spike tore a cigarette from his suit pocket, used his lighter to burn it, and took a heavy drag. The smoke danced around.

"Your dying star will shine brightly." Murmured Laughing Bull and Spike pretended he did not hear him.

* * *

At four in the morning, Spike finally arrived back at the Bebop. He slugged back a glass of whiskey and trudged to his room. As his door shot open, he idled in the hallway and peered into the parts of the ship endowed in darkness. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped into his quarters.

...

Edie crept from the edge of the wall and sighed in relief. She had settled in the downstairs common area, dozing off on one of the rugged couches. She stirred when she heard footsteps tackle the stairs. Edie slid against the walls, where she watched a shadow hover near Spike's doorway. The aroma of tobacco and alcohol radiated in the direction of the shadow and it scorched Edie's nose. But there was no mistaking it. It was, undoubtedly, his. As she heard the door shut close, she made her way down to her own dormitory. Now she could sleep with ease


	29. Wanderlust

Spike's eyes fluttered open and he's in an open field, under the beaming blue sky. Surrounded by soaring dandelion pappus and long fine fescue, cradled in a gusting wind. The sky was clear, dabbled in white fluffy clouds that held no shape. The sun shone high and pecked his tan skin. He blinked at the open terrain and looked about for some sort of direction. _What the hell?_ A tap at Spike's shoulder and a small giggle alerted him to a small girl, appeared not much older than 15. She grinned widely and seesawed herself against her heels. Her black wild hair flowed down her shoulders as she hung her head aside, peering at him. _Edie?_ He couldn't mistaken her, she was identical to the picture in Edie's rap sheet. Her rosey cheeks were plump and sunkissed.

"Come on!" Edie cheered as she held out her hand toward him, egging him to follow her. Her eyes shone, reflecting the sun's honey glow. Spike opened his mouth to speak and clutched his throat at finding his voice escaped from him. His hand, involuntarily, eased its way to grip hers. But as their fingers brushed against each other, Spike studied his abnormally thin hand. He noted the fact that the palm of his hand was smooth rather than callus, how scrawny and weak his fingers seemed to be. His eyes widened at the realization. _Are these even my hands?_ He held out a hand void of scars, dirt and years of worn. He held out a bare, youthful hand. His arm remained in the air as he canvassed his own clothing. Spike's blue suit was gone and in its place, he wore a ridiculous t-shirt and some sort of gym shorts. Instead of black boots, his feet were equipped with sneakers. He was a kid again. Memories flood into his head as he recalls the oversized t-shirt his grandmother "found" him. He was seven and when she asked, he told her his favorite animal was a wolf. She came home, a few days later, with a large shirt with wolves howling at the moon printed on the front of it. Spike remembered the shirt draped over his small, childish frame like a dress, even so, he was still giddy. It was one of the few gifts she had scraped together before dying a year later. And here he was, wearing it once more, at what he assumed his body to be age 16.

"Are you coming or not?" Spike's attention shot back to Edie and her inviting hand. He rested his hands atop of hers and in response, she gripped his fingers, pulling him along with her as she raced through the open field. Edie would peek behind her, ever so often, to smile, warmly, at Spike. Everytime she'd laugh, her eyes twinkled. Her long dark hair whipping back and forth in the trailing wind. He wanted to ask her where they were and where they were running to but, once again, he found himself at a loss for words. As two teenagers, the two sprinted into a surrounding forest. Rays of light beamed through the cracks of the canopy and brightened the trenches of the forest floor. Edie slowed her pace as the pair neared a massive angel oak tree, overgrown in moss and wildlife. It was isolated amongst the vast amount of trees in the unknown forest. Spike gawked the monstrous tree that stood, at least, over 65 feet above them. Its branches spread out like the wingspan of an angel. Edie turned to Spike, as he was still engrossed in the tree, and took his other hand, till she held both his hands in hers. His vision shifted from the tree to the petite girl in front of him. Even as kids, he, easily, stood a head taller than her.

"Edie." Her name seeped through his parted lips. Edie slid her hand up to caress his soft features. Her fingers tangled themselves in his unruly hair. Then, in an instant, her eyes shot open and pushed Spike with all her might. As he tumbled to the ground, the sound of a gunshot pierced the air of the enchanted forest. Spike scurried to all fours, watching Edie's body collapse before him. Spike crawled over to her sprawled limbs and searched her body for a wound. He found it in her chest, blood soaking her shirt. Her face lost its color of hues of pink. Her hair encircled her head, reminding Spike of the gold ring above an angel's head.

Edie's chest heaved as she struggled to breathe. She gave out a throaty cough, coughing up blood onto her milky skin. Spike touched her cheek and recoiled at the sting of her cold skin. He scoured the forest for any signs of the shooter but saw no one. The sun hid itself behind dark clouds, casting a large shadow that spread across the forest. Water slid down Spike's face and his eyes shifted, frantically. He looked to the clouds and felt drops of rain cascade down his forehead and eyelids.

"Spike." Edie whimpered with a ragged breath. She held out her hand to reach him, once more, but went limp after minutes. Spike scooted himself away from Edie's body and his heart raced, causing him to breathe irregularly. Her flowing hair was cut short to bob with light blue at the ends. A discoloration at her thigh caused him to hold his breath. A tattoo. The Edie he was familiar with laid broken on the floor. The annoying, dirt mouthed, 20ish year old Edie was bleeding out on the floor before him.

Spike shot up from bed and grunted aloud. He rested his head against his forearms and felt the sweat from his drenched hair run down the back of his neck. His chest expanded and shrank in fast pace while a loud ringing in his ears shook him. A banging at his door alarmed him and he dragged himself to his door. Spike flinched at seeing the person on the other side of the door.

"Spike, are you okay?!" Edie demanded, distressed by the ever continuing noises ascending from his room. Spike's eyes eased and he slouched against his bed, avoiding Edie's worry stricken gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It sure doesn't sound that way. Did you have some sort of nightmare?"

"It was just a dream." He undermines the nightmare, casually and carelessly. But, Edie doesn't buy it.

"Yeah sure, that's why you're sweating like it's 100 degrees in here." She picked at Spike's soaked hair and in return, he shooed away her touch.

"I said I'm fine, didn't I?" He laced his fingers behind his head and placed his head on his pillow, closing his eyes. Edie's nostrils flared and she attempted to bite her tongue, but to no avail. She stole away the pillow from underneath Spike's head, dropping his head with a thonk onto his bed. Edie, fuming, whacked Spike's face against the pillow causing him to growl and rub at his nose.

"What is your problem!? Here I am, trying to be a concerned friend and you just scoff at my face."

"You have no reason to be even concerned in the first place," Spike rested himself against his elbows and grimaced at the woman. "I already told you, bitch, I'm fine."

"When are you gonna pull your head out of your ass?" Edie grumbled behind her clenched teeth. "When are you gonna let me just help you?"

"Help me? Who said I need help? And why would _you_ want help me?" He, nonchalantly, questioned.

"Because that's what friends do. They help each other. They believe in each other." Edie threw her hands to her hips and jutted her thumb to her chest. Spike snickered at her and returned his pillow to its place underneath him.

"Who says we're even friends in the first place?" He hissed as he turned his back to her and rested on his side. Spike closed his eyes and ignored her presence as if he were going back to sleep. His eyelids clenched tightly as his bed shook slightly. Edie perched herself to the foot of Spike's bed and sighed. She was waving the white flag on this one. There was no point in arguing any further. What good would it do anyways? Waste breath and cause even more headaches, if you asked Edie. She dawdled with her thumbs and settled into silence. _He's never gonna listen._ As if he wants to. Edie wondered what he dreamt of that got him so spooked. _How do I expect him to talk to me and be honest with me, if I'm not even honest with him?_ Her insides churned. She wished the truth just poured from her heart but that doesn't happen because she doesn't let it.

"You're right, Spike. I'm sorry I intruded." Edie whispered into the darkness of his quarters, as she sits up and lets herself out.


	30. Nothing's Easy With You

Three months flew by in a matter of minutes to Edie. In a blink of an eye, a bat of a lash, she was already four months pregnant. Her weight gain was apparent by her now round face and bloated belly...and it was at this moment when she had no other choice but to reveal the truth to Spike. Maybe more like the half truth when she considered it best just to notify him that she was, indeed, pregnant and nothing more. She had envisioned the reveal as a talk over tea. Edie imagined she'd tell him while he stuffed his face in the nutritious food that she bought out of pocket. He'd stick his nose in air and continue to scarf down food.

She was half right in her assumption of the sequence events but of course, Spike (just as Jet had said) never ceased to surprise her and never ceased to annoy her.

* * *

Edie, shirtless, modeled before the bathroom mirror. Her eyes followed the small pouch that now hung over her belly. She sighed and burrowed her brow. The creature she housed inside of her was now about the size of an avocado, an avocado with limbs and a functioning nervous system. Not quite full-fledged, according to the doc, but enough to have reflexes and the ability to form facial expressions. Edie could contest to the reflexes by its prodding and pokes to her stomach.

Edie clutched onto the sink and shook her head. She could smell Jet cooking some vegetable stir-fry and she was intoxicated by the aroma of steaming green peas. Her mouth watered. _No wonder I'm getting fat, I'm eating as much as Spike!_ It was pegged as a constant mystery as to how Spike could eat a whole damn whale and not gain even one ounce. Her? If Edie so much as looked at the food, she'd gain five pounds on the spot. Which, once again, doc said it was normal, all a part of feeding and housing another life form.

She rubbed her lips together and she juggled her breasts. _I can deal with bigger boobs._ Edie twirled aside and admired her new figure. _Big butt and bigger boobs? Pshh, why do women insist on getting work done? They just need to get knocked up._ She posed in front of the mirror as if she were in photo shoot for next month's biggest issue, disregarding and ultimately, forgetting the unlocked door. The bathroom door swung open, exposing half naked, dancing Edie. Spike cleared his throat to grab her attention and Edie squealed, in response. His eyes roved her physique and smirked. Edie gasped and shielded herself with flailing arms.

"I'm not even gonna ask." His face unaffected but laughed at the heat creeping into Edie's cheeks. Edie slammed the door and exhaled, her flushed face growing stoic. "I'm gonna do it today. I have to."

Spike and Jet sat at the table already devouring their stir-fry when Edie strolled into the kitchen. Jet's eyes pursued Edie while Spike chomped on his food, content. She served herself a plate and joined the two men. The three sat in silence, savoring each bite of a new delicious meal. Edie had to give it to him, Jet had come a long way from burning green peppers. She vacuumed her meal, much like Spike usually did, and served herself a hearty portion of seconds. Jet's vision wandered from Edie to Spike as Spike pushed away his plate and rubbed at his satisfied gut.

"You sure have put on some weight." Piped Spike as he picked at pieces of broccoli and carrots stuck in his teeth. Edie clashed her fork against her plate and folded her arms in front of her. She threw him a deadly glare.

"This sure was a good recipe don't you guys think?" Jet stuffed another bite of vegetables in his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Edie disregarded Jet's question and went on to pursue Spike. The corner of her lip twitched.

"You heard me. You're getting fat." Spike bluntly dished, following his statement with a yawn and an exaggerated stretch.

 _Oh boy._ "So who's got our next job?" Swallowing both his mouthful of food and his rising nerves.

"Shut up, Jet." Edie commanded and Jet waved his hands in surrender, turning his attention to his plate. "You're right I have gained weight." She threw Spike a smug smile.

"Ehh… we all can't stay young forever." He shrugged his shoulders and fished his pockets for a cigarette.

"Spike! You know there's no smoking in here!" Demanded Jet, changing his posture to where it mirrored that of Edie's.

"No smoking here, no smoking there. Suddenly I'm not allowed to smoke anywhere anymore, huh?" Spike mumbled with the cigarette still between his thin lips. He pushed his chair back and perched his long thin legs on the table, now feeling for his lighter. Jet stood and opened his mouth but closed it at seeing Edie click her nails against the tabletop in irritation. Instead, he picked up their dishes and carried them to sink, grumbling on on how no one respects him. Edie arose from her seat, her hands trembling, and neared Spike's lounging body. He paid her no mind but continued to finger his recovered lighter. Edie tugged away Spike's legs from the table causing him to lose his balance and topple to the kitchen floor.

"What the hell?" Spike griped as he retrieved his fallen cigarette and sat on the floor, trying to light it. Edie snatched the cigarette from Spike's pursed lips and tossed it, smudging the tobacco against floor with her shoe. "What is your deal? On your period or something?"

Edie inched closer to Spike's face and gripped his blazer. "No, even better, I'm pregnant." Dishes clattered in the sink and momentarily, Spike sat on the floor with his jaw hanging and blinked.

Spike recoiled from Edie's grasp and smoothed the creases of his collar. "Of course you are. Why am I not surprised?" He stood tall and scoured for another cigarette.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gnashed Edie, protruding her lips and narrowing her eyes. "Are you calling me a whore?"

"Well I'm not calling you the virgin Mary." Spike sassed as he lips weighed a new cigarette.

"You've got some nerve considering you've had a piece of this action." She motioned towards her body and rested her fist on her hip. Spike, visibly flustered by her words, fought the heat staining his face and neck. Not many things crawled beneath Spike's skin; he could call himself pretty tolerant, but this, this was not one of those things. His temple throbbed to no end.

"Knock it off, you too." Jet sternly interceded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Stay out of this!" The two cried out in unison, peering at Jet and then switching their gaze to each other. Jet rolled his eyes and snorted at the pair before tending to the dishes in the sink. Spike's shoulders tensed and readied his tongue for something ugly. But nothing happened.

"I'm going out for a smoke." He casually turned, teething his cigarette, and exited the kitchen.

…

"Well, that could've gone better." Jet scrubbed at a plate and occupied himself with another. Edie slumped into one of the chairs and rested her forehead against the tabletop, deep into thought.

A low growl escaped her throat. "You think?"


	31. Old and New Friends

Jet dashed to the Bridge as the dashboard lit up like Christmas. Initially, Jet chose to ignore the constant ringing originating from the speaker system, but thought against after the ringing persisted. He retrieved the call and the screen activated, displaying a familiar arduous face.

"Chief?"

The dark skinned man nodded and smirked at him. "Black Dog, you've been off the force for how many years now and yet, you're all I still hear about. I swear no matter where you go, it seems trouble loves to follow you."

 _Tell me about it,_ sighed Jet. "What can I do you for, Chief?"

"Officials in Saturn found a body."

"A body?" Jet's ears perked and an unexplainable unease plagued the pit of his stomach.

"A woman, about early to mid 20's, dark hair and slim built. The skin between the vic's shoulder blades was scorched. They found something in her stomach."

The intel spiraled in Jet's brain, sending him fumbling about in the Bridge, obviously distraught. He threw paperwork and maps from countertops, eyes scanning the area with great haste. Jet couldn't really consider the feeling as relief at finding his communicator. He stared upon it as if his mind could do the work and dial her number, ignoring the masculine voice calling out to him. He hadn't seen her all day. _Edie._ She left around the same time Spike took on another job. Spike requested to work it alone, which didn't bother Jet none, but Edie had reacted differently. She jumped into her Aguila, beside Jet's objections, muttering that she "had shit to take care of". Dread now festered his insides. Jet chewed on a nail and paced back and forth within the room.

"Jet!" The Chief's booming voice helped regain Jet's attention, but his mind dawdled elsewhere. "A charm of some sorts was found in the vic's abdomen. It was a small white rabbit and it was addressed to _your ship_."

"The B..Bebop?" Jet's mouth went dry as he tried figure this whole situation out. _A white rabbit? Wait…_ He recalled the white rabbit Edie had given Ed, it was a charm, if he recalled correctly, that was attached to a thin chain. He remembered Edie pulling apart the rabbit and there, inside, resided a tiny black card.

 _"What was that you gave her?"_

"A communicator chip."

"Chief...was there anything else found in the girl stomach?" Jet swallowed the lump entrapped in his throat.

"As in what, food? Coroner found no food in her system. It seemed she was starved to death."

Jet tried to find his voice. "Was she...pregnant?" The Chief's eyebrows shot up and discerned the worry and pain painted across Jet's worn appearance. He shook his head side to side and noted how Jet sighed in relief.

Okay so maybe it wasn't Edie. _Who is the girl? What's with the charm? Could there be a chip housed in it? Why is it meant for the Bebop? Does this gotta do with that organization?_ Jet found himself with countless questions and all the while, no answers.

"This girl wasn't just murdered, she was sodomized and tortured. According to reports, her skin appeared filleted and her bones protruded through her open flesh. This is no usual case we're talking here. There's a bunch of red tape around the whole investigation."

"You mean…"

"Yeah, higher ups and officials don't wanna touch this case, let alone talk about it. Appears they're even helping cover it up. In the media, it's made out to be just some random killing by some sicko. But I know the smell of bullshit."

Jet nodded in agreement. This went over the heads of Saturn's Republic. "And the white rabbit?"

"Luckily, I know people in Saturn who owe me a couple of favors. They were able to get ahold of that charm. My sources say that officials don't know about it. We were fortunate enough that that bastard recognized the name of your ship. We will do a drop in Ganymede, our spot. The sooner, the better."

"Chief, I owe you one."

"Oh you owe me much more than one for this, Black Dog."

* * *

Spike meandered past the couches of the common area, soothing his aching tummy. It growled at him and jolted him when he so much as smelled food. His stomach usually gurgled to be fed.

"Spike!" Huffed Jet, sprinting toward him. He bowed his head and caught his breath. "Come with me to Ganymede."

"Ehhh...sure why not?"

The two made their way for the hangar.

* * *

"So what did the old man what?" Spike leapt from his Swordfish and strolled over to Jet, who was peering at his closed fist. He peeked over Jet's shoulder to see a rabbit head in his released grip. "Hey, that looks like the same rabbit as the one on Ed's cheap necklace."

Jet joined his two hands and manipulated the white toy with his fingers. "That necklace was a gift from Edie. Did she ever tell you what was so special about that rabbit?" He popped the head apart, displaying a small chip, eerily similar to that of Ed's. Spike's eyes widened and his interest peaked.

"A chip?" Jet did not respond but treaded to the common area, with Spike trailing behind. While Spike flung himself against the yellow couch, Jet fiddled with the computer, jamming the chip into its drive. Footage of a young woman around Edie's age came into picture. She sat against a couch, fooling around with her hands. She smiled pleasantly at the camera, still twirling her fingers.

"It's a transmission." breathed Jet, surveying the girl. His eyes roved from her head, covered in dark brown tresses, to her thin figure, perfectly matching the ID of the dead girl in Saturn. _Is this the girl?_

"Hi," she timidly waved at them then rested her hands in her lap. "You may not know me, but I know of you...Jet...Spike." Spike sprung up from his hunched position and supported his forearms against knees, peering into the computer screen.

"I've heard so much about you two from Edie." Her lips formed a slight grin but her eyes did not agree. Her eyes, along with her lips, were swollen and tainted red. "You see, I'm an old friend of hers and I'm forever in her debt. Knowing her, she hasn't told you a lot of things about her past. But I want you to know, that through the bullshit: her past life as an assassin and her sailor mouth, Edie has the biggest heart, full of love, aspirations and goals. By now I hope that you guys can see, most of, the love she has for you and that other little girl. I know her heart is puffed up with pride in your many talents and the little things that make you, you. Don't take her for granted, boys. Just as I'm indebted to her, she's indebted to you. She was broken and lost for so long, but thanks to you and your ship, you brought her back to life." The girl on the screen fought against the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She tried to hide them behind sweet smiles and unconvincing laughter. Tears streaked her tired face and were replaced with fresh ones, as water flowed from her glossy eyes.

"And for that, I'm indebted to you," Her voice grew hoarse from the sob that subsided in her throat. "I must forewarn you of the danger that lies ahead. No doubt you realize the consequences that come along with your actions, but you should know the severity of this matter. Felix intends to tend to this _situation_ , personally. It's only a matter of time for me. But for you...for Edie, it doesn't have to be that way. I beg you, Jet, Spike to put an end to this all. For the sake of Edie along with her unborn child."

Jet clinched his fist against his knee, watching tears slide down the pretty girl's cheeks. She smiled nonetheless.

"If I could ask one favor of you. Don't tell Edie about this chip. Destroy it, burn it, but don't forget my words. F-farewell new friends." Her voice cracked as she forced out her last goodbye. The transmission shuts off, leaving the screen in an obsidian oblivion. Jet eyed his reflection in the blank screen and rubbed his face, furiously, releasing a low growl. Spike dazed to the distance, caught in his own passing thoughts. Jet suddenly arose and retrieved the chip from the computer's drive, exiting the common area with the brittle chip within his tight grasp.

He now stood at the ship's bay, a sudden gust of wind soaring passed his ears. The sky sheathed in an ebony night's blanket of glimmering stars. _Mars looks so far from here._ Jet rose his hand to clutch at mid-heaven, to clutch the moons and neighboring planets in his grizzly hold. But his efforts came out barren, leaving him a little more lost in this godforsaken universe. He studied the chip in his other hand and chucked it to the sea beside him. As Jet turned to reenter the Bebop, a glint caught his eye. His vision returned to sky to scrutinize one star in particular. It flashed before him, glowing dimmer and dimmer in each passing moment. Jet snatched his head away from nature's biggest mystery, reminiscing of his visits with Laughing Bull.


	32. Sacrifice

"Sir, it appears she returned to the ship."

Felix clicked his well-maintained fingernails against the metal desk. Even the thought of her, alone, crawled underneath his skin and heated his rough flesh. His eyes followed each step she'd take, perusing the streets, aimlessly. It irritated him, to say the least, to see her so carefree. _Glowing_ , even. And it was that one word the unsettled him the most and rocked him at his core. But he shook it off and continued to tail her.

"We should take them now, we have the advantage. They're practically vulnerable." Gruffed a hardy man to Felix's right. Felix rubbed at his chin and appeared to ponder on the mulatto, muscular man's words.

"Some etiquette you got there, Tank." Hissed a slender tall man, sipping on his steaming tea.

"He brings up a good point, Viktor." Interceded a stout man in a ball cap, looking up from his computer. Viktor bared his teeth and blew the blond wisps of bangs from his long face. "What do you say boss? You have the last word."

Felix remained silent for what seemed like ages. He massaged his aching temples and huffed. "I guess it's been decided." The three men caught his empty gaze. "Get her. But don't kill the others...just yet."

"Sir!" Affirmed the three in unison.

* * *

The Bebop was still and the soft hums emitting from the ship's machinery lulled the remaining crew to sleep. Or so Edie had anticipated. The wan hallways welcomed her as she crept through the first floor, passing up Jet's quarters and the common area undetected. She tiptoed down the stairs, using pure memory and physical touch to aid her down the pitch black corridors. If Edie assumed correctly, she'd say it was about 2 a.m. in the morning. _Wednesday?_ Had she really been gone from the Bebop for _two days_? It was longer than originally planned.

As she reached for the switch to her quarters, her hand trembled furiously. Edie withdrew her hand and studied her delicate fingers. Her eyebrows furrowed and adjoined as she scrutinized the quiver flow through them. She shook them gently and her grasp, once more, made for the door switch. A sudden rumbling along with the deafening sound of an explosion ceased her action. Edie recoiled her touch once more and her eyes widened to search the surrounding darkness. Her legs waived below her and she struggled against the large dry mass accumulating at her throat. A loud buzzing sounded throughout the depths of the Bebop, and the once sable corridors bathed in a red glow. Edie caught her breath and her thoughts, arming herself with her desert eagle. She dashed up the stairs and panicked at the familiar rhythm of gunshots.

 _Jet!_ Her head screeched as she took cover behind neighboring walls. Her eyes could barely make out the figures floating past the space. Almost as if they were ghosts, or worst...the grim reaper himself. The flashing red light provided some sort of light for her, but did nothing for her nerves. On the contrary, it heightened them tenfold. The emergency lights never meant a good thing. It meant the power was cut off from the ship...in other words, there was a breach. And Edie knew damn well who was behind it all. It was the only person who harbored a personal vendetta against the Bebop, to her, more specifically. _Felix._

More gunshots.

"Jet! Are you there?!" Even to her own self, her mousy voice sounded feeble and small. Anger boiled inside of her at that notion. "Answer me, damn it!" Edie demanded, this time with more force and aggression.

"Edie? What the hell is going on?" Spike snapped, pulling on his wrinkled collar.

"Spike? Can't you see, stupid. We're under attack." She growled and rested her gun close to her face.

"Let me guess." Spike sighed unapologetically.

"I heard her!" Cried one of the intruders, spraying gunfire across the room. Spike ducked and concentrated his vision.

"Looks like there's the two, maybe three of them. Doesn't he know it'll takes a hell a lot more than that to stop us?" Spike smirked and crouched toward nearby cover to get better insight.

"Shit!" The same voice boomed as distant gun fire rang through the air and pierced at the yellow couches of the common area.

"Let's split up." Voiced another perpetrator.

"I'll take the big guy!" Eagered the intruder with the bass tenor.

"Jet," whispered Edie. Terror slowly crept and settled back into her bones. She crawled closer and closer, toward Jet's quarters, aware of the stocky built man that surrounded it. The stranger shot in its direction and bullets bit back. Edie turned her head to check on Spike and watched as two figures danced about in the crimson-paned room. She leered. She did not once doubt Spike's capabilities. He had already tossed the intruder's gun aside and pursued him in hand to hand combat. It didn't surprise her none, rather it confirmed her faith in him.

Grunts and gunfire. That was the music of the scene. The smell was of rust and gasoline.

That didn't deter Edie though. Yes, her mind flashed to the thought of the life within her, but it also flashed of the lives of her makeshift _family_. Of Spike and of Jet. She couldn't see their limp bodies, swimming in a pool of blood. She couldn't see their lifeless eyes, once they glossed over. She couldn't and she wouldn't.

Time seemed to dwindle as the two men of the Bebop fought against their enemy. And with all their talents and training, to Edie, it did not seem like enough this time. Her eyes strained as she watched blood spew from the corners of Spike's mouth as he was roundhouse kicked in the face.

These guys weren't amateurs, bought off the street. They were trained and highly-qualified, according to their techniques. It almost appeared as if the lanky man and Spike mirrored each other's movements. It would be only a matter of time till one of them pulled a gun and changed the game. Edie's eyes searched frantically and unconsciously cradled her slightly swollen belly.

 _I'm sorry._

She revealed her cover, standing straight up with her slim fingers still caressing her lower abdomen. "Over here!" Edie bellowed as she lifted her hands into the air, signalling her surrender. The burly man turned his head over his shoulder and grimaced.

"Edie, no!" Jet charged towards the intruder, slamming into his body and tugging the gun from the man's hold. The two struggled for control over the gun until a single gunshot rang through the hazy air. Jet slouched against the broad shoulders of the man and in response, the man shoved Jet's languid and motionless body aside, till it slammed against the ship's floor. Edie's legs shook like a leaf and threatened to give out on her. Her mouth was gaping and cold sweat streamed down her soft features. This time she could feel it and it was about to erupt inside her. There was no stopping it this time. No dry throat or lump could deny her the release that she most desperately needed. Out of the silence of the moment, Edie finally let out an ear-splitting scream. It no longer subsided within her but made itself heard and felt. The men, including Spike, stood frozen in time. She pushed past the intruder who clung tightly to her arm, to bend before Jet. Tears now flooded her hysterical eyes and clouded her vision of the blood that seeped through Jet's shirt and stained her ivory hands.

"Get off me!" Edie gnashed her teeth at the man who held onto her and snatched her arm from his grip. She traced the hard lines of Jet's blotched face. He looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Viktor, the girl." Commanded Jet's shooter, aiming for Spike next. Spike's posture tensed and clenched his convulsing fists. The named foe nodded his head and reached his hand out to the sobbing girl. She did not turn her head to face him, but instead placed her hand in his.

Viktor aided the girl to her legs, tears drenching her hair and the collar to her shirt. "Spike. I'm going with them." Was all she could make out between the heaves of breath and daunting sobs. Edie's hair fell to her face and shielded her eyes from his sight. Viktor turned to exit the Bebop, Edie trailing behind him along with the other man, whom she had learned he was referred to as Tank.

* * *

Spike tore a shred of his beheveled suit jacket and pressed the cloth against Jet's wound. Jet's eyes tightened at the stinging sensation and grabbed onto Spike's hand.

"What are you doing?" He gasped as Spike applied more pressure.

"What do you think I'm doing? Like hell you're dying on my watch." Spiked sassed back.

"Go after her, dumbass."

"How many times are we gonna do this, Jet? For the last time, she chooses her own path, okay? She chose it for herself."

"Tsk. Still as stupid as ever, huh? That doesn't surprise me one bit." Jet frowned and strained Spike's fingers with his suppressing grasp.

"I said go after her!"

Spike shook off his grip and scoffed. "What for? She made her own bed… I'm going to get some antiseptics and we're finding you a doctor." He turned from Jet and aimed for the medical supply housed in the kitchen.

"To hell with me, Spike. Go fucking after her!" Jet demanded once more, yelling with all the strength left in him that he could muster. Spike swatted him off and continued walking. "And that baby? You're going to let your own child die?!" He roared, causing Spike to stop dead in his tracks.

Spike forced out a laugh and peered back at him. "How desperate are you?"

"You think I'm lying?" Barked Jet. "She sure as hell didn't sleep with that, dillweed."

"Like I've said before, that kid could be anyone's. Could be yours for all I know."

Jet struggled to sit himself up, clutching onto the cloth soaking his blood. His eyes darkened as he stared intently at Spike's back. He chuckled lightly to himself. "What's with you? Why do you keep thinking there's something between us? She hasn't slept with me, but you and I both know who's she's really been sleeping with." His eyebrow shot up. "Whether you want to believe or not, that child in Edie's stomach is, regretfully, yours."

Spike remained still and squeezed his hands behind his head. "I'm going to get the kit." He continued for the kitchen.


	33. Love is Home

Spike's knee bounced rhythmically, the heels of his black boots clicking against the white tile floor. His eyes shot to a hanging clock, it's second hand ticking echoed across the still hospital corridor.

 _The same song and dance._

He sighed and tangled his hands in his mangled greenish black mop. It never ceases. This was the life he was accursed to. The cards he had always been dealt. Destiny had only plans of death and despair in wait for Spike. He fished for his pack of cigarettes from his suit jacket and just held the cartridge in his calloused hands. Spike seemed to study the font and design of the box. His hands clenched the plastic packet, bending it, and throwing back into his jacket. One cigarette couldn't feed his hunger, let alone soothe it. His eyes followed the clock's hands once more, memorized by its predictable action.

 _Why?_

That was the question. Spike had asked this to himself in a number of occasions to the point he stopped asking questions all together. 'Shit happens and when it happens, _let it happen_.'

"Now, how did I let this happen?" Spike watched as a man clothed in blood stained scrubs strolled towards him.

"Yes, are you here for Mr. Black?" Breathed the tired Asian man, stripping off his gorged gloves. Spike nodded in response. "Looks like we were finally able stabilize him...somewhat. He's quite fortunate; normally an injury of his caliber, on top of the amount of blood he lost, would usually spell out disaster."

 _You don't know the bastard._ Spike thought to himself as his eyes flicked back to the small clock. "Can he take visitors?"

"I think he can spare a few minutes. Don't overexcite him. His body is still recuperating from the surgery. Good day." The surgeon bowed his head to Spike and turned to enter a pair of double doors. Spike cased the hallways as he ambled through. He opened the door to room 185 to a bandaged and drowsy Jet tucked into a hospital bed. Jet's hooded eyes peered over to Spike and blankly blinked at him before turning his attention to his room's window. Spike sat himself at the armchair next to the bed and crossed his legs.

"You're wasting your time." Jet slurred through his words. Spike sat quietly and studied the white tile below him, his placid eyes hidden behind shaggy bangs. Sounds of banging and shattering of objects brought back Spike from deep contemplation and his eyes followed Jet's hurried movements. Jet pushed aside his tray and searched for his clothing, whatever there was left of it.

"What are you doing now?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going after her!" Jet tugged the IV at his arm and woozily stumbled onto the floor.

"You stupid old fool." Spike sighed as he made his way over to Jet to aid him. He offered the man sprawled across the floor his hand and in response, Jet slapped away his hand and gruffed. He reached for the bedside rail, using it to pull himself up and gripped it tightly to maintain some sort of balance. At the sudden action, his head became light and he felt the room spinning.

"I promised her, Spike." Jet began, massaging at his temples and clasping his eyelids shut tightly. "I told her if you weren't going to step up and be the father to that baby, then I will." His eyes pierced the black irises of Spike's careless eyes. Spike's shoulders tensed and his grip on the arm of his chair grew taut. Jet's stood up straight, letting one hand off the rail as his chest puffed up with air. "And I'm staying true to my word." Jet pricked his chest with his thumb.

Spike glanced over to the stubborn, brute man and exhaled. He eased his way out of the arm chair and idled near the doorway.

"You get out of this hospital bed," Spike hissed, "and I will kill you with my own two bare hands." He opened the door and exited before even giving Jet the opportunity to refute.

* * *

Ishida whispered in the ear of Felix De Leon as he was granted entry into his office. It was merely minutes and he could already feel the heat radiated from his boss's ear alone. It would burn him if he so much as brushed his cheek against him.

"Bring her in here." Roared Felix as the message that the doctor had transmitted was being processed inside his brain.

As the young woman was nudged inside the office, Ishida bowed lowly and excused himself with a eerily wide grin. "I will see you soon." Hummed the thin man as he passed Edie. Edie exposed her fangs and continued toward the desk. She glanced into the wild eyes of the man across her and knew instantaneously of her circumstances.

 _He knew._ His black eyes shone with spite and fire and suddenly she became very afraid. Edie forced herself a few steps forward, closing herself toward his desk but not quite close enough according to pulsing face that greeted her. Felix pushed away his chair and stood, visibly huffing as if he had ran miles on end. He brassily gripped her forearm and jerked her toward him. His touch scorched her cool pale skin.

"When? Huh?" His grip on her compressed further egging a whimper out of Edie's lips. "When were you going to tell me?" Felix howled. Edie flinched under his hold, squeezing her eyes shut. She no longer cared that she looked pathetic now, she was pathetic. Was it all but a facade? Was this the real Edie, was this what remained of Eddy? Eddy the innocent, the loyal, the small. She grew weary of trudging along, carrying her new persona on her frail shoulders. Here was Eddy, cowering under fear, praying for protection. But this time was different. She no longer prayed for protection for herself...she prayed for Jet, Ed, her baby.

 _Spike._

She shook her head and shooed away the tears from her eyes.

"Was it your business to know?" Croaked Edie.

"You're my business!" Seethed Felix, hurling her to the floor. _Here it is._ "You have always been my business." His chest pounded ferociously, his reckless heartbeat echoing in his ears. "Eddy, I loved you!" His words stung her, but left a bitter taste in her mouth. He didn't know what love was.

 ** _Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._ _Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away._**

"Let me guess... that cowboy is the father? Am I right? Edie, look at me!"

Her eyes roll towards him and all she saw was a monster, smiling maniacally at her. All she could see was hate, rage and murder.

"I will have the heads of your precious _nakama_ here in front of you. And him? I will capture him alive and have you watch as I torture that son of a bitch till he pleads for his death. You will watch Edie, mark my words. That will be the last thing you see before I kill you. That baby of yours, I will take from you and it shall be my own. If I'm lucky it will be a girl and…" Before Felix could finish the rest of his threat, Edie snagged a pen from his desk and aimed it toward her swollen belly. It was her turn to be enraged. All feeling of terror, doubt, pity dissipated between his words. She clenched the pen, but her trembling fingers gave her away.

"Over my dead body," Edie growled, "and over the dead body of my baby. I would kill my baby and then kill myself before I would ever let that happen."

Felix's beaming smile grew tenfold. "My, my. How gutsy…" His words suddenly became muffled and inaudible to Edie. Her vision grew blurry and her grasp on the pen eased, dropping it to the floor, Edie following suit. Her legs wobbled beneath her and gave way. She could feel warm hands all over her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to go home.

Where is home?

The Bebop. With Jet, who she looked up to in admiration, in respect. The man who gave himself so freely to her. With Ed and Ein too, who looked up to her in adoration and love. She could see her younger sister's reflection in the perky, rosy cheeks of Ed. With Spike, who made her life spontaneous and conflicted.

Home is where your heart is and hers was in their hands.

"Make sure she doesn't fall." Edie could make out of Felix's words before she blacked out.

* * *

Spike rested his head against his zipcraft's dashboard. His thoughts swamped him into a pool of memories. He just couldn't let it go, could he? He couldn't let _her_ go. Just forget about her. He could see her now as he closed his eyes. She was out in the distance, waving towards him. She'd stride over toward him but the closer and closer she got to him, the more distorted her image became. Her rich blonde hair regressed to short, choppy black waves. Her thin and tall built shrinked to a figure that of a teenaged girl. She waved again at him and this time her smile differed. She wore a goofy smile instead of a timid, smothering one. And now he could see her clearly.

 _Edie._

She wasn't alone though. Next to her, tugging at her hand, stood a small child. Spike's eyes widened as he noted how the child mirrored him as a young boy. The same long face, narrow brown eyes, wild ebony locks. But when the kid smiled, he looked nothing like him. Spike peaked back at the image of Edie and smirked. _He has her smile._

Spike's eyes shot open, and for the first time noted that his breathing grew rapid and heavy. He clutched his chest, a dull, burdening pain harbored inside of him.

 _I told her if you weren't going to step up and be the father to that baby, then I will._

He blew the bangs from his face and started up the Swordfish.


	34. My Bebop Family

Edie's eyes blinked slowly open to a blurry image of a single fluorescent light fixture above her. White ceiling, white walls. She eased up from her supine position in a lone small bed that took up a third of the compacted room space. Her eyes roved her surroundings, what little there was of it, for an exit. Now assessing her current attire, she noted that she now donned a hospital gown. Edie swung her legs to the edge of the bed and grew slightly dizzy at the quick paced action. Gaining her bearings, she finally stood up, barefoot on an icy concrete floor. Making her way to the door, she discovered she was very much indeed in some sort of cell. Much like one she'd expect to see in a mental health facility. Her heart sank as she tried budging against the door and all to no avail despite her efforts. Anxiety steadily crept throughout her body, through her bones and blood. It hit her all at once.

 _Jet._

Tears filled her heavy eyes. She was his murderer. This was all her fault. Had it not been for her, he'd be alive, he'd be in the Bebop cooking his usual burnt meals. His supposed "Lady Luck" no longer brought him fortune but instead death. Her chest burned as images of his weak smile ingrained themselves in her mind. Edie knew she'd see them in her sleep and without a doubt, before she would take her very last breath.

 _My baby._

What kind of the mother was she? How could she have expected or even desired to raise a child of her own, taking into considerations her livelihood and her past? Much to her distress, at the epitome of this moment, she felt regret. Maybe this baby was better off dead. And it was this line of thinking that was the final thread that unraveled Edie into pieces. She went down to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. What had she done? She spelled out destruction, deemed herself unworthy of love and a second chance. Unfitting of a mother. Unfitting of the title of companion and comrade. Why was fate cruel? Why did it show her so many wonderful things that life actually had to offer? Why didn't it just stay bleak and conniving?

Edie was going to die with answers to none of those questions and no consolation. Abruptly, the thought of Ed popped in her head. She didn't get the chance to tell her the news of a baby joining the Bebop. Knowing Ed, she would've been thrilled and would've ask a ton of questions. Edie ceased crying and cradled her swollen belly. She sat herself against the side of the bed and crossed her legs, rubbing her belly.

"Do you hear me in there?" Her quivering voice began with a whisper, regarding her growing baby. "By now, you're probably used to noise of gunfire and swearing. But I want to be the first to tell you that there is more to life than that. Life doesn't normally sound like that. The sounds that you have yet to hear are the sounds of joyful music, laughter, and love. I'm sorry, my precious baby… I'm sorry those aren't the sounds that you're accustomed to. I'm sorry you're accustomed to violence and anger." She choked upon her last words, her eyes threatening to flood once again, but the image of a radiant fire haired teenager smiled upon her. "I don't think I've told you about your family yet, little one, and where do I begin?"

 _Ed._

"You have a very silly aunt, who I know will adore you to pieces and will help you get into trouble. And I have the feeling you will warmly welcome Ein, too."

 _Jet._

"You have a scary looking grandpa, but you know, inside, he's one big teddy bear. He won't be teaching you how cook, I promise you that, but I can imagine you wanting to be hands on like he is."

 _Spike._

"Your daddy… he's another story altogether. Whether he wants to be a part of your life or not, he is a good man with a loyal heart. He just doesn't like to show it because he fears it is a weakness."

 _Where would I be without you?_

* * *

"Yes... I agree, totally… The shipment is to be delivered by Thursday with no further delays… Mr. Schmidt, I understand your concerns but they no longer apply…"

Felix's ears perk at the the sound of a gun cocking, he twirled his chair around with his phone still against his ear, to face a gun.

"End the call."

"Mr. Schmidt, something urgent has come up. I'll call you back soon." Felix placed the cell phone against his personal desk and crossed one leg over the other. "I'm surprised you got in here without so much of an alarm going off."

"Let's just say, your guards are taking a nice nap, and I made sure that pretty wife of yours was away." Spike's Jericho remained aimed at Felix's forehead.

"Appears you've done your research." Smirked Felix.

"Well, I can't take all the credit, now can I?" Snickered back Spike. "Now Mr. Fancy Pants, I want you to take me to Edie or hand her over, either will do."

"Why are you and the rest of that rag tag team so persistent on getting Edith back? I'd think you imbeciles would take the hint by now. I spelled it out for you all in the beginning, when I first visited your miserable little ship. She's none of your concern."

"She is a our concern." Retorted Spike.

"Now, this is where things get distorted it seems. I get why the girl and the old goat want her around. One big cute happy family, riding off into the sunset… but you. Why is it that you want her around?"

Spike persisted in silence.

"What? Is it the fact that she's carrying around your child and you're doing it out of obligation or even forced to by the others?" Felix rubbed at his chin and flashed Spike a nasty grin. "What do you know about fatherhood anyways? All you know is death and dismay."

"And who's to say you know any more on fatherhood?"

Felix's smile disappeared and his brows furrowed. "That woman wasn't destined to have kids. She was supposed to be dead years ago. You could say it's her fault that your quote on quote 'family' are in such a predicament. Your friend wouldn't be half dead and you wouldn't have had such a burden and responsibility as parenthood thrown upon you. You should hate her and want her dead, in my opinion."

"Oh yeah, and who asked for your opinion?"

Felix clenched his teeth.

"I'm going to tell this to you one more time. Take me to Edie."

"Or what? You'll blow my brains out?"

"What good would that for me?" Spike lowered the gun to Felix's genitals. "I'll just make sure you don't have the burden and responsibility of parenthood thrown upon you."


	35. The Final Chapter to an Old Book

Edie's eyes darted towards the door to her cell. Its soft knock resonated within her, echoing in her ears...terrorizing her. Seconds, minutes dragged on as if lastly hours, days.

 _When will this torture end?_ Her mind begged. Edie did not hastingly shuffle towards the door, she did not muster an inch from her position, perched on top of her small bed.

As the cell door steadily unlatches, Edie remained still, eyes fixated at her visitor. "John…" She breathes.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Edith." John vaguely bows to her. "It has been some time."

"Yeah, no shit." Sasses Edie in retaliation, rolling her eyes.

"You're looking well considering your circumstances. In fact," John began to peer at the cuticles of his fingernails. "I've heard of your good fortune. Congratulations on your good news."

Edie remained silent in regards to his comments. Disgust festered within her. She disgusted John's voice, disgusted his face, disgusted his presence. Disgusted in everything he stood for. What happened to the man that she grew up with, grew from the slums with? What ever happened to their friendship which had rose from the ashes of despair and loneliness? Did it all mean nothing to him now like it did for Felix? Did he, too, repress and bury all memories or any reminders of their past together. _Was it all a dream?_

"Do you know what it is and have you thought of potential names?" John thoughtfully inquired, folding his arms to his chest and bringing his eyes to observe Edie.

Edie's fists clenched to her sides. "What more do you want from me, John?" Her anger fuming as she stared deep into the black irises of his eyes. "Haven't you taken enough from me? Now you aim to take to away what little hope that subsides within my heart? Is this your purpose in visiting me? To torture and tease me for your enjoyment?" She spat. "To watch me wallow in my filth and fear?"

John's facial expression softened and sat himself aside Edie on the cell's bed. "Edith…" He released a gradual sigh and looked away from her face. "Edith, do you think that this what I wanted for you, all along? You must deem me one heartless fuck. You think so ill of me when it was, in fact, I who was cheering for you."

"Ha!" Edie sarcastically gruffed. "I had got the perception that you were the one that ratted me out to Felix."

"Oh, I did and I won't deny that fact. But, don't you see? Ed, you're instrumental to this whole organization. One by one, its founders are dying off which will result in the dismemberment of this group. Which is where you come into play. You are one of this organization's founders, you are the true beginning of La Puerta. Everyone is quick to give Felix all the credit however, they were not there to see the truth. It was you and it has always been you. Behind every great man, is a greater woman."

"I didn't give him the idea to be a crime boss."

"You didn't, you fed him the fuel, the inspiration to be something big though. You were his desire."

"What are you saying, John?"

"I'm saying I want the end, Edith. The grand finale. The closing to this miserable book that has consumed who we used to be and the lives of the those whom we loved the most."

"Yeah, like Ramon?"

John's eyes shot towards Edie's with a blank, empty stare. He hadn't heard that name in, what had felt, like ages. Yet, hearing it still had it's effect on John; he could not dispute the sudden nagging ache in his chest. He really craved a smoke about right now or anything to preoccupy his mind against the thoughts of his dead best friend.

"Why, John? Why Ramon?"

Oh Ramon. A dreamer. An artist. A lover. Most importantly, a comrade. Ramon was this chunky, sensitive kid that lived across the street and was good friends with Felix's cousin. He was constantly bullied by the kids in the neighborhood and who would stick up for him? None other than this string bean, blonde, blue-eyed kid named John. John was no stranger to nasty comments and taunts for being different. Most of the people of Cuba were dark skinned with dark eyes and hair; John didn't quite fit that description and was given hell for it. From then on, Ramon and John could never be separated. As they aged, their relationship blossomed into something more, something even more beautiful. Unbeknownst to most, their love for each other grew pass the boundaries beyond friends. They fell in love, just as madly and as deeply as did Felix and Edith.

"Did they make you kill him like they did me..." Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "...Because you loved him?"

"No." John replied sternly. "I killed him because I wanted to."

Edie gasped loudly and attempted to retain the sobs building within her but all to no avail. The pressure in her heart proved too great to fight. "No…How could you?"

John allowed her to sob uncontrollably, uninterrupted, leaving him to mindlessly stare into the wall. Once her cries died down, he shifted his tie. "This must all come to a conclusion." His voice almost to a whisper. "This empire must fall and you are the one to make it fall." John reaches within his suit pocket and fishes a small pocket knife. He places it next to her and erects from his seated position to walk to the door. Before he leaves her alone once more, he turns his head aside. "Fare thee well, Brutus."

* * *

Spike's hand does not falter as he directs his gun towards Felix's head while Felix drives to a warehouse not far from his home. Initially, Spike believed the warehouse to be abandoned until closer range he spotted armored men guarding the doors.

"Okay, listen good before things get messy and I don't end up blowing your brains on accident. When we step out of this car, I want you to send your guard dogs over there away. Make up some emergency shit."

Felix exits his car and does as he is commanded, chasing away the guarded men. All the while, Spike continued to focus his aim towards him.

Felix smirks, "Will this all be worth it in the end, Spike? Do you expect to rescue Edith and you two will just run off into the sunset? Be real with yourself. Do you intend on losing another woman to another man and death once more? Guess, history repeats itself."

Spike remained silent and followed as the two men entered the deteriorating building.

"Aren't you curious as to what you're having, hmm? Boy or girl?" He slyly smiled, peeking back at Spike's face. Spike's jaw clenches but his expression remained neutral. "Shame."

Felix pivoted into one of the corners of the warehouse building, leading to a corridor of doors to various rooms. They continued down the hall until Felix stopped at the last door on the left. "Ready?" Felix licks his lips and sniggers. Spike cocks his Jericho in response. Felix opened the door to cell slightly, sticking his head in and smiles sweetly to the girl inside. "I've brought you a present, my dear. One I think you will enjoy very much." He budges the door aside to reveal Spike behind him.

Edith's eyes quickly widen as she jumps to the door. "Spike!"

"Yo Edie, are you hurt?" He doesn't tear his eyes, nor his gun away from Felix.

"I'm okay...Spike! Behind you!"

Just as her words echo throughout the white hallway, the three people hear another gun cock.

Felix clapped softly. "Quite timing, Mr. Tully."

"John?" Edie perked, assuming he was on her side.

"My, my, what a lucky day it was for me to choose to visit Ms. Grimes here." John rapidly lowers his pistol faintly, aiming for Spike's back and fires a single bullet into Spike's chest. Spike shouts out in agony and is winded by the surprise attack. He haunches over, guarding his wound.

"Spike!" Edie shoves past Felix to run to Spike's aid. John, in turn, fires his pistol once more but this time towards Edie, piercing her arm. "Fuck!" She cries, wincing and grabbing her arm while still focusing her attention on Spike's wound. She forces apart some of the fabric to her hospital gown and nestles it upon Spike's bullet wound. Spike breathes raggedly and his hold on his Jericho goes limp. Edie, while compressing the clothing against the oozing hole in his chest, holds on to him to support his body. "It's okay baby, I will protect you." She whispers for only them to hear.

John remains with his weapon pointed at the couple and unreadable facial expression. He shows no animosity, grievance, nor joy at his recent action. Felix, on the other hand, laughs joyously at the scene. "What a hero, don't you think Eddy? A true romantic. And all for what? To die? What a joke." Edie's eyes followed Spike and caressed his pale face. This gesture was not very appreciated on Felix's side. He reaches for her arm and squeezes her injury which causes Edie to roar in its twinge but does not differ her hold on Spike. Felix snarls. "What is it about this cowboy that has got you so swooned? Huh, Eddy?" He grips her arm once more and attempts to snatch her grip away of Spike.

She forcefully spits in his face. "Maybe it's because he isn't you."

This boils Felix past the point of control and he tears away Spike's gun from his hand to aim at Edie's face. "Some replacement." He fumes. Felix points Spike's Jericho towards Spike and fires, striking him in the abdomen.

"NO!" Yells Edie, fleeing from Felix's grasp and running to Spike. Spike winces at the agonizing pain and peers into Felix's fiery eyes.

"Just give it up already, Eddy! Just give up that make believe dream of the white picket fence, the loving, faithful husband, the nice house, dog and kids. It wasn't your destiny. Death is your destiny and you can't fight destiny. You're not going to cheat death this time, Eddy."

"You're right, Felix, you're right. This is it. This is the end and you have won. You are victorious." She stands up straight and closes the distance between them. "I… give up. I beg you to spar Spike. In return for me...and my baby."

"The fuck you think you are you doing?" Gruffed Spike, bleeding profusely from the trunk of his body which was soaking the tile flooring. "That's not your call to fucking make. Bargaining _our_ kid to this monster? Fuck that. No way in hell."

Her heart leaped at his words but maintained a cool disposition. "Felix, before you kill us can I make one request? Can…can you give me one last kiss before you go?" Felix blinked confusedly at her request and was taken aback. He thought to himself for some time, debating. A part of him believed that had he been the one assigned to kill her the first time, this would be the seal of their doing. The kiss to end all kisses. He missed her soft, endearing lips. Felix wanted to see if she tasted like she did before, like strawberries and cream. Like the sweetest dessert ever created. Would he taste what remained of their "undying" love? Would he taste Eddy? Suddenly the urge to kiss her surged within him. Felix strolled towards her and raised his hand to stroke her cheek. Edie closed her eyes and was blasted to the past. She was 16, he 19. _Their first kiss._

Felix gently perched his lips against hers and Edie followed suit, beginning her kiss innocent and naive. It was like foreign land. Gradually, he explored their peck into something more passionate, opening his mouth to hers. Sliding his tongue inside her, he could feel her warmth and the elixir of her moisture. Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced the nerves of his back and he returned to reality. He now felt a different type of warmth and moisture, seeping through his clothing. Felix thrusted Edie away, then felt for his back. _A knife. A dagger to the back_. A loud gunshot rang heavy through the air and he could feel it...the blood flowing from his chest. He gazed at Edie, would possessed the Jericho in her hands. Another shot went off. And another and another. Without any dramatic good-byes or one liners, Edie shot her final bullet into his head.

She heaved as Felix's lifeless body slumped to the floor and blood pooled below him. Another click perked her ears and caused her to hoist the gun in hands once again, meeting John's. "You got what you wanted, John. It's finished."

"No, not yet." His finger embraces the trigger and pulls effortlessly. Edie mirrors his action and puts a bullet between his eyes. John managed a slight smirk before the bullet penetrated his brain and he plunges to the floor, his pistol collapsing to the ground. Edie sighs, disappointingly, and peers down at John's limp body. She rotates her head aside to examine Spike. "Spike, are you okay?" He simply nods, grunting as sits himself against a wall, begging for a cigarette. She turns to back to face John's body.

 _Why? Why did you do this? Why, when you were close to being free?_ She scans her body and counts her wounds. Confused, she inspects the floor for another bullet casing. She retrieves John's revolver and pulls out the cylinder to find it empty. _Oh John._

He was finally free. Free from La Puerta, free from his past, free from his sins, free from himself. This is what he wanted all along and he finally got it, the ending he so eagerly desired. He was free to be reunited with his beloved in the sky. All that now remained of La Puerta was Eddy, but Eddy has been long dead now. Edie bent down to stroke John's placid face. "Thank you," she murmured. She waited for the tears but none fell from her eyes. Sure, her heart was heavy with sadness and lose but her mind pondered on the little life inside of her.

 _A new beginning. A new chapter. A new book._


	36. A New Star is Born

Her baby's cry awoke her from her much desired sleep. Bags clung to her eyes and she felt sleep exhaustion would overtake her. _Any minute now and I'm going to be on the floor._ But it's Edie's fault and she's well aware of that fact. She is too prideful to ask for help. Even when help knocked on the door every so often. Jet would have to burst through the doors and have to force himself in the room to help with little Jaxon before Edie would just give in and pass out.

Yes, Edie had a boy. Shortly after being rescued from the grips of Felix and being freed of him and La Puerta forever, Edie went into labor. A rough five hour labor that was even harder, given the fact that Spike was in a neighboring surgical suite, being operated on. She knew he was going to pull through but she found herself, once again, undeniably terrified. All the books in the world, all the lamaze classes in the world couldn't have prepared her for that moment. A whirlwind of emotions flowed through her. Edie began to question everything and herself. And just as she felt each increasing contraction, she wanted to runaway from everything she had built for herself. Edie harbors down and every _ounce_ of her begs to push but doctors say not yet. She bears down to the bed for some sort of comfort and squeezes her eyes, wishing for it to all to go away. Then she feels it. She feels someone take ahold of her hand and softly graze against it. One of her eyes peek out and she sees him.

" _Spike_ ," Edie huffs, sweat building at her brow. "Spike... I'm scared."

He's banged up, but at this point, it seemed to be the normal Spike appearance. "I'm here."

It's all he says, but it's enough for her. She clings to his hold as her labor ensues and he stays there with her through it all. They name their child together, they take turns holding him, and for a minute, Edie feels like they are duo. As if they are a team. A family. But just as that minute flies, the feeling fleets away with it. They return home and between them, it's like nothing has changed. Nothing's different. _The same old song and dance._

So Edie doesn't bother asking Spike for a thing. And just as before, he continues to ignore her and avoid her, disappearing into the night. But for some odd reason this night is different. Tonight, it's not Jet knocking down her door, it's Spike. His knocks are soft and quiet, but nonetheless Edie hears them. Her eyes remain at the door but does not move a muscle. She sits idly and waits, waits for him to leave. Yet, the knocks persist. Edie gradually walks to the door, presses the latch, and silently stands there. His head is down and his eyes are hidden. They both stand there quietly, letting time bide by. Seconds into minutes, minutes to what seemed like hours. Jaxon breaks their silence by cooing and thrashing about. Edie leaves the open door to attend to Jaxon, hovering over his crib to admire him. She feels a presence loom over her and turns her head aside to see Spike behind her, watching over their baby.

"Can I hold him?" He finally speaks, his voice very placid and almost to a whisper. Edie doesn't respond, but rather moves herself away from the crib and peers intently as he reaches out for Jaxon. He cradles the small baby within his arms. Jaxon looks up at Spike and grins, cooing contentedly in his father's embrace. Spike then begins to gently rock the infant as it slowly drifts to sleep.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I haven't been here to help with Jaxon. I was… scared."

Edie's eyes attempt to meet his, but his are solely focused on the baby. Spike remains silent.

Hence Edie inches herself towards him, positioning herself behind him. She extends her arms and grasps Spike's back, clinging to him much like she did when she was in labor. Spike's spine stiffens for a second but then relaxes. They endure, unmoved, as time ticks by. Spike then maneuvers Jaxon to fit him snugly against his right forearm before turning towards Edie. She raises her head to look up to him, tears gathering at the edges of her lower eyelids, and this time, his eyes meets hers. Using his left arm, he brings her into his embrace and holds her. She rests her head against his body, continuously tightening her grip. In response, Spike clutches onto her even tighter, not letting her go.

 _"A star will fall from the sky and in its place, a bright, new star is born. Your eye will no longer see the past, Swimming Bird, but look to the future."_

 _"Your dying star will shine brightly."_


End file.
